Who said video games were useless?
by Alphasix321
Summary: Izuku is woken up by a certain mischievous god and is given the powers of the Gamer. How will he progress compared to his original self? How will others react to his unnatural rapid growth? Will Bakugou spontaneously combust from sheer confusion? Who knows? All that can really be said is that he's certainly going to have a bizarre adventure with his new gamer life. Izuku x 6 people
1. Start of a bizarre adventure

**Here it is, the promised new story. This takes place **_**just**_** after the slime incident, right before Izuku starts his training. Also I'm writing all the names without honorifics. Most people who like using them filter through them while reading anyway so meh. Hopefully, I don't mess this up. LET'S GO!**

If someone had told me that I was going to meet, be saved by, and subsequently be offered the _quirk_ of the world's number 1 hero. Then I would ask them what they took before calling for an ambulance as quickly as possible. Such a thing was an impossibility right?

Well that was until it happened. And said greatest hero was also terminally ill and on the verge of retirement! Did I mention that? Well he is, and he chose me to be his successor. ME! A quirkless nobody who was just at the right place at the right time! Honestly it felt like a dream, one that I never wanted to wake up from.

Well, I did wake up the next day. But what awaited me just made me question my sanity and lucidity even more.

**Welcome to the Game of Life!**

That message appeared over my head after I opened my eyes. A green text box, reminiscent of a computer game. I lay there frozen and thought up explanations. 'Ok, someone is either pulling a prank on me with their quirk. I've finally gone insane. Or I accidentally took something and it only started to kick in now… I don't know which one's worse.'

Standing up I noticed that the screen seems to follow me around. I also noticed that there was a small, white arrow on the bottom right corner. Seeing that I had nothing to lose I pushed the arrow, and to my surprise I made contact with a glass-like surface and the text changed.

**Greetings! My name is Asobi, and I'm what you might call a god. Why am I here you may ask? Well I've grown bored and decided to mess with you mortals for a bit. How? By giving one of you an unreasonable power of course!**

Even though it was just text on a screen, I could have sworn that I heard a mischievous voice while I read it. Along with a burst of almost never-ending laughter. Whatever this was, it was way too elaborate to be a prank. And I'm reasonably sure that even the most powerful of drugs couldn't pull this off.

**Correct! Now don't interrupt me again. Here's the gist of the situation. I'm giving you a 'quirk' to call your own. It's called: Sike! Name it yourself. It's your quirk now so I'll leave it to you. The only thing I'm going to give you is the instruction manual.**

That was the only warning I got before a massive thousand-page book smashed into my face. Which somehow weighed nothing. 'I'm starting to believe him, as crazy as it sounds. Speaking of which why am I not freaking out right now?' It was starting to worry me to be honest. I was a jumpy guy on the best of days, this has not been my best day, to say the least, yet I'm perfectly calm.

**Just read the manual. I made it super-comprehensive so don't be like one of those idiots that just jump right into a game without doing the tutorial.**

'Fair enough.' I did as I was asked and looked through the first page of the, way too light book. "This Asobi guy really likes his jokes I guess, explains the name." The book wasn't a book after all. It was just a hollow case with a modern holographic tablet inside. It actually looked even more advanced than any of the newest models I've seen so far.

When I turned it on a globe-like logo was made before it turned into a basic screen which read as such: **Congratulations Izuku Midoriya! Your life has now become a game. Both for yourself, and for those watching at home. *Audience applause. This obviously comes with some pretty cool advantages, including but not limited to the following:**

**Gamer's Body: The user's body now acts like that of an RPG character. Don't believe me? Would you kindly look at the top left side of your vision?**

I did so, almost involuntarily. And a red health bar was there waiting for me. Under it sat the numbers 100/100. At least I was healthy. Physically anyway. I went back to the tablet which immediately changed to show the next 'advantage' as it said.

**Gamer's Mind: All negative mental status effects are lowered. Player can still feel emotions, positive emotions have no reduction applied. Neutral emotions likewise. Negative emotions are only felt at 30% intensity. (Can be modified based on preference)**

Ok, that explained it. That was pretty incredible for an entry-level ability. 'I should get up now, All Might asked me to come by rather early and I shouldn't keep him waiting.' After getting dressed, writing a note for when mom wakes up and eating a quick breakfast. I ran towards Dagobah beach at a jogging pace. *Ping

**Movement skill tree unlocked. Skill already leveled up. Starting level 14: Increases running speed by 7% Cost: 2 SPS(Stamina Per Second)**

A green stamina bar appeared just under my health bar. It started at 200 and it was slowly depleting as I ran. It was a pretty basic skill, but hopefully I can level it up some more and gain a better bonus.

About halfway to my destination a thought occurred. 'I wonder..' I picked up the pace and started sprinting. Going about twice as fast as I used to. *Ping

**Sprinting skill unlocked. Sprinting skill already leveled up. Starting level 20: Increases sprinting speed by 10%(stacks with Running) Cost: 4sps.**

'Why is my sprint skill at a higher level than my running skill?' My mind flashed back to most of my life and I found my answer. 'Fucking Deku! DIIIIEEEE!' Right, stupid question.

With these two skills combined I was able to run a good deal faster than I used to. However with the stamina drain being what it was I would run out of SP in under a minute. I decided to keep going like this until my stamina ran out. I then started walking until the meter fully replenished. Rinse and repeat for the hour that it took me to arrive at the beach.

"Young Midoriya! You're early!" Was I? I looked at my wristwatch and confirmed it, I was a half-hour early and I didn't even notice it. 'Was I too focused on leveling my skills?' I realized pretty early on that the messages I was receiving from the game system were entirely internal. It wasn't tied to my hearing or sight, but my mind itself. So whenever I wanted to see something all I had to do was think about it.

**END +2**

**WIS +1**

**Running lv 20: Increases running speed by 10% Stamina Cost: 1sps**

**Sprinting Lv 25: Increases sprinting speed by 12.5% Stamina Cost 3.5sps**

'If the bonuses are any indicator, each level increases the bonuses by .5% and every 5 levels subtracts .5sps from the cost. Now the only question is: What is the level cap?' And those stat bonuses... I need to study that manual the moment I get home.

"Good, it shows that you're serious about this. Now we can begin your training to make you a suitable vessel for my quirk." I thought he said I was already worthy? Maybe he means my physical body, it would make sense I guess. I looked down at my rather scrawny body.

"I understand. Where do I start?" He smiles at that and points at a heap of garbage a few meters away. "For the next 10 months you will be pulling trash from this beach and moving it to the local recycling site. Most of the stuff here is broken metal junk so it would be a waste to just dump it all. I want this beach spotless by the time U.A's entrance exams begin!"

If I was my old self I might have gawked at him and deemed the task impossible. But with Gamer's Mind, I just saw a new objective, and I was more than determined enough to try. I nodded at him and got to work.

All Might POV

"Wow he didn't even question it. The kid's got determination I'll give him that." He whispered to himself, shivering slightly at Izuku's determined face. "I know I made the right decision, this just proves it further." And so his new pupil's 10 months of hell began.

**Epic Training Montage: START! 1 Month in**

All Might was a pretty bad teacher. Ok, that was rather blunt but no less true. He was one hell of a motivational speaker and a damn good coach. But a teacher? No. 'Luckily I have The Gamer to fill in the gaps' I thought to myself as I lugged around two microwaves to a fairly large pickup truck that I dug out a few hours earlier.

It turns out that it was fully operational. 'Did All Might know about that? It wouldn't surprise me, he was pretty sneaky when he wanted to be, practical too.' With our new transport, I was able to nearly triple my time. The nearest recycling center or dumpsite was several kilometers away so this was a welcome addition.

In fact with the truck lightening my load I managed to clear a good 15% of the beach in just the first month. All Might was noticeably impressed, and also a little suspicious but that would come later.

Anyway, back to The Gamer. I managed to finally read the manual. The thing was a huge repository of information, and the game itself was massive in scope. Most of the progression seemed to rely on 'skills' There was an uncountable number of them. If you could think of an action, ability, or talent. It was probably a skill. Speaking of which, I had the following:

**Running Lv Max: Increases running speed by 15% Cost: None**

**Sprinting Lv Max: Increases sprinting speed by 25% Cost: 1sps**

**Free Running Lv 30: Player is no longer bothered by rough terrain. Increases movement speed by 10% Cost: 5sps**

**Controlled Breathing Lv Max: Increases stamina regeneration by 100% Current Regen: 60spm(stamina per minute)**

**Acrobatics Lv 10: Grants 1 AGI per level. Player can treat vertical terrain as regular terrain with a 75% movement penalty.**

**Unarmed Combat Lv Max: Unlocks the Fighting skill tree. Grants 1 STR per level. Player deals 30% bonus damage with unarmed attacks.**

**Boxing Lv 20: Grants 1 AGI and 1 STR per level. The player deals 20% more damage while using boxing forms.**

**Heavy Lifting Lv Max: Unlocks the labor skill tree. Grants 1 STR and 1 END per level. It allows the player to lift objects 60% heavier than normal. Current limit: 80kg(Each additional 10kg reduces player speed by 25%)**

**Intense Studying Lv Max: Grants 2 INT per level. Increases learning speed. While active anything that is read, heard or experienced will be remembered without fail. Cost: 15sps**

These were just some of the more important skills that I've learned in the past month. If you were wondering about the level cap, each skill had a rarity. Running for example, had a rarity of Common. This meant that its level cap was only 30. Sprinting, on the other hand, was an Uncommon skill. Its level cap was 50. The rarities went: Universal, Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Epic. With level caps of 10, 30, 50, 70, and 90 respectively.

I had a sneaking suspicion that there was a 6th rarity, and its cap was 100. But I had no way to prove it. A good portion of the manual was level capped. Unless I had the prerequisite level, skills, or talents I couldn't access it. What was my level you may ask? Well...

**Character Sheet: Izuku Midoriya**

**Title: Apprentice Hero(+10% experience gain when taught by a hero)**

**Level: 17**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 166cm**

**Weight: 65kg**

**Stats: STR: 117**

**AGI: 41**

**END: 62**

**INT: 112**

**WIS: 12**

**CHA: 30**

**Points: 16**

I had no idea why my wisdom was so low. Or why my charisma so high, but I couldn't complain about the results I was getting from training. In just a short month I had already gotten 10 times stronger! It was insane.

Although my most important skill would have to be this one. The only Epic level skill in my collection:

Analyze Lv 32: Grants 1 Int per level. It allows the player to analyze any object and receive information on it based on skill level. Current information: Object name, object quality, object stats. Analyze does not work on objects 20 levels higher than the player. Cost: None

It was insanely useful for a variety of reasons. At first the information that it gave me was vague at best, and it only applied to inanimate objects. After leveling it up however I've been able to analyze living things too… Including myself. Any damage that I received from overworking myself, any opening in my guard, any misstep. I'm aware of all of them so long as I'm paying attention. This skill single-handedly accelerated my training to new heights!

So much so that All Might even pulled me aside one day during training. "Young Midoriya! Your rate of growth has been nothing short of phenomenal. Not only have you taken to your training like a fish to water, but you've improved exponentially in both your technique and your analytical abilities. Are you sure you didn't have a quirk? HAHAHA!" His praise was welcome, but he was right. This would look suspicious to anyone so I decided to come clean. At least partially.

"All Might, I think you might be onto something. You're right this growth rate is unnatural, and I have no idea how it's happening… Maybe I should see a doctor?" Not an outright lie. I just minced the words a bit. Maybe All Might will know someone that can look into this Gamer ability further.

All Might deflated into his true form and gave me a serious look. "Good idea, it seems to be a beneficial change if anything, but it would be best to make sure of that rather than continue blindly. Meet me here again on Saturday and I'll introduce you to a friend of mine. If anyone can make sense of this it's her. Hopefully you're just a late bloomer."

I agreed to it of course. The only thing I really knew about The Gamer is how to use some of its features, and the name of the person, or god that gave it to me. And if mythology has taught me anything it's to not trust a god when they give you something for free. 'At least he was pretty upfront about the reason.'

Who knew my life would spiral this far out of control. I'm officially All Might's apprentice and apparently the new source of entertainment to some random god and an 'audience' if the manual was to be believed. "Yare yare daze."

**Well that was chapter one. If you haven't noticed I'm keeping the game system fairly flexible. If I have to change anything I can do it on the fly with little to no consequence this way. Also I'll list any new skills that Izuku gains in these little outro's.**

**Running, Rarity: Common Reasoning: Sure anyone can run, but only a few people bother to learn how to run correctly, so common works better than universal.**

**Sprinting, Rating: Uncommon: It's considered a specialty skill for a reason. It takes a good deal of training to become an accomplished sprinter. Not to mention the dangers inherent in overexerting yourself.**

**Free Running, Rating: Rare: Self-explanatory, it's essentially the Assassins' Creed free-running skill.**

**Controlled Breathing, Rating: Rare: Inspired by the Total Concentration breathing from Kimetsu no Yaiba. It encompasses basic breathing techniques in the real world that make exercise much more efficient. In through the nose out through the mouth and all that stuff. Again most don't see the value in skills like these so they don't bother.**

**Acrobatics, Rarity: Rare: Free Running taken to the extreme, incorporates parkour into it. It also improves flexibility.**

**Unarmed Combat, Rarity: Common: Fist fighting, kicking, the whole shebang. No styles or technique though, just raw physics at work.**

**Boxing, Rarity: Uncommon: Self-explanatory.**

**Heavy Lifting, Rarity: Common: Self-explanatory.**

**Intense Studying, Rarity: Common: Not eidetic memory. Izuku just memorizes things on first viewing but he can still forget things if he goes too long without applying said knowledge or reviewing. It also improves reading speed slightly.**

**Analyze, Rarity: Epic: Explained in the story, read it ya lazy suckers.**


	2. I have a training partner now!

**Hey remember when I said that I wouldn't use honorifics in this fic? Yeah I folded like a junk hand. I'm too much of a weeb not to. Also imagining some of the more polite students **_**not**_** using honorifics is weird for me. Also, again, all new skills will be explained at the end.**

'I can't believe I'm actually here!' Was the thought repeating itself in my head as I walked with All Might towards his friend's workplace. Did I mention that said friend was Recovery Girl? And that she worked at the place that I've always dreamed of attending?

Well she is and she does and It's only because of Gamer's Mind that I'm not a stuttering mess of pants pissing fear. Turns out that when your negative emotions are suppressed the positive ones come out much easier. So instead of crumpling up into a ball of anxiety I was smiling like a lune the whole time.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would. I guess all that training did you some good, in more ways than just the physical." At least All Might wasn't suspicious about my sudden personality shift. It made sense since we've only really known each other for a month. One less problem to deal with.

"All Might-sensei, before we meet Recovery Girl I should ask, does she know about One for All?" All Might froze at that and facepalmed. "Stupid, stupid! Sorry about that I totally forgot. Anyway yes she does know. She's one of a handful of people that do. The only other person in this school that knows is the principle so don't go spreading it around." He said in a sheepish and slightly worried tone.

'He really is just a big goofball when you get to know him. At least it's endearing.' Apparently Gamer's Mind treated hero-worship as a 'negative' emotion so I've had a bit of time to get used to All Might without the emotional baggage attached.

I still highly respect the man and I still like him as a person of course, that hasn't changed but I think it's become far more genuine now that the rose-tinted glasses have fallen aside.

We arrived at the nurse's office shortly after entering school grounds, it was located right at the front of the main building for the sake of simplicity. I guess with all the injuries that the hero course students get it makes sense to have the infirmary in an easily accessed location.

She hadn't been what I was expecting. "Toshinori-chan? What brings you here?" Her head turned to me before a look of understanding appeared on her face. "Ahh, so he's the one isn't he? A little scrawny, I suppose you want me to take a look at the boy?" She deduced it so easily! Even All Might was a bit taken aback by this.

"*cough Yes, please. You see, Young Midoriya here has had a recent change happen to him. For the last month or so I've been training him in preparation to receive One for All, and in that time he has shown a startling level of improvement. In fact, here is what he looked like before we started training. It should help get my point across." He showed her his phone which had a picture of me from about a month ago. 'God I was a stick figure back then.' The difference was clear, even with him wearing baggy clothing.

"...Ok sonny, if you're taking steroids say it now. I promise I won't be mad." Recovery Girl said with a straight face.

My eyes widen before I denied it. "What! No that's not it! I think I'm just a late bloomer. I haven't taken any drugs or anything like that. And it's not just my muscle growth either. I've been learning things faster, and even my senses have improved too fast to be normal… That's why I came here." I was met with a few chuckles from the elderly woman who just looked amused.

"I know kid don't worry. Steroid users always have signs, especially the ones that create these kinds of results. You haven't shown any of these signs, and I know that Toshinori is a better judge of character than that." She reassured me with a smile.

"What's happened to you is strange though. I can run some blood tests to see if I can find anything until the results are in you'll just have to pray that it's nothing overly serious." I agreed to it, even if I already knew what the ability did, making sure that it showed up in my DNA was important after all. Quirks are physical abilities, and that Asobi guys said that he was giving me a quirk, not some magic power so it has to be biological in some way.

**Timeskip 1 Month**

It's been a whole month and we've still had no word from Recovery Girl. The results should be ready very soon. Recovery Girl apparently saw several unique things that she wished to examine closer so the analysis had to take a bit longer.

While I was waiting for my results All Might and I continued our training, although we had to make a few changes to compensate for my ludicrous growth rate. Among those changes was what I liked to call resistance training. And no not the usual kind, I had to do this kind of training myself or risk coming off as insane.

I could apparently gain resistance to various types of damage. I found this out after taking a rather nasty fall from a tall pile of garbage and hitting a microwave before All Might could catch me. I gained the **blunt force resistance** skills and unlocked the resistance skill tree.

Since skills are leveled through use, and my regeneration rate reached inhuman levels as a side effect of having The Gamer I knew what I had to do… I swear I'm not a masochist! I just wanted to survive anything that may come my way. And with how common fire type quirks are… You can see where I went with that.

Speaking of that regeneration rate, it was absolutely broken! I had a total of 100 hp when I started. With all of the boosts to my END stat, my current health pool was sitting at a comfortable 1210. 10 hp per point in Endurance.

That wasn't the insane part though. While it was true that an average human with no enhancement type quirks had an average END score of 10, which made me a good 12 times more durable than most people, the real kicker was the natural regeneration rate. It was an unchanging 1% hp recovery rate per minute!

Meaning that so long as I don't get killed instantly by something, I could be fully healed from any injury in under two hours! Even most healing type quirks would pale in comparison, especially since my regeneration didn't seem to exhaust me in any way.

For resistance training I started out with a small lighter. A cheap one that I bought off a general store near my apartment. It hurt like crazy at first, but to my relief I developed two skills instead of one. **Resist Fire** and **Dull Pain**.

One gave cut the damage that I took from heat sources by a percentage while the other dulled my sense of pain by another percentage. I still felt the sensation though. It was more like I was detached from the feeling.

Almost like being hurt in a video game. You noticed that your avatar was in pain, but you wouldn't actually be hurt. I had to take the training slowly at first, but since the skills also gave me boosts to my endurance it meant that my regeneration rate would also go up with the larger health pool.

As for my general training progress, it wasn't as explosive as it was in the first month, but it was still nothing to sneeze at. My stats all exploded after I started pushing myself to the limit, pretty much every skill gave me small boosts to my stats so they went up naturally.

These were the results of another grueling month of non-stop shonen anime level training:

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Level: 25**

**Title: Apprentice Hero**

**HP: 1210**

**SP: 2420**

**STR: 150**

**AGI: 220**

**END: 121**

**INT: 140(Capped)**

**WIS: 40**

**CHA: 70**

**Points: 24**

I managed to change up the stat sheet a little to make it easier to read, along with taking out any unnecessary information. I still had no idea why my INT was capped at 140. Maybe it was my natural limit? Maybe studying only brought you so far? I'll pick up some logic puzzles or something later to see if I can improve the cap.

My stats have all pretty much reached the point where I could already handle One for All's power without exploding. But I still wanted to finish cleaning the beach before receiving it. It just felt right.

Speaking of which I was nearly done. Only about 25% of the beach had any trash left, and it was mostly just the small stuff that could be picked up quickly compared to the huge refrigerators and whole vehicles that were there when I first started.

I was actually on my way over to Dagobah before I ran into a peculiar sight. An auburn-haired girl carrying a duffel bag was surrounded by a group of middle-aged, overweight, and frankly ugly men.

'How cliche can you get? Well, I can see where this is going, might as well test out my new stats.' I didn't bother sneaking up on them. With my current AGI and STR scores combined I was pretty much a walking talking canon ball. Not that I used that much strength to knock them out, I wasn't trying to kill them.

"Are you ok?" I asked the shocked girl who barely had time to blink before the encounter was over. She did a pretty good impression of me from a few months ago before answering, still stuttering slightly.

"Y-yeah, t-thanks for the assist. I don't think I could have handled all of them without using my quirk… Oh! You don't have to worry about that though! I doubt they saw you and my lips are sealed!" ...Crap I didn't even think about that! I have a quirk now I can't just go in like that without thinking! She's right though, none of them saw me, and I don't think she'd lie to me about keeping it secret.

I gave a quick thanks to my Gamers Mind for keeping my face straight as I had my mini internal freakout. "Thanks for that. I couldn't just let them gang up on you like that so I acted. You should really be more careful by the way. This isn't the safest neighborhood." She looked a bit sheepish at that.

"I'm actually new to these parts. I moved here to be closer to my possible new school. My parents kind of jumped the gun and hooked me up with an apartment before I even took the entrance exam. Hopefully I won't make a fool of myself and fail after all that.." Ouch, someone has a bit of pressure put on them. Not that I can blame her, I was in the same position if not even worse considering I only had my quirk for 2 months.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, worrying about it would just make it even harder. I'm also taking a pretty difficult entrance exam in a few months. But if I want to go to a place like U.A I just have to suck it up and try my best." She looked surprised when I mentioned U.A and her face brightened up even more.

"You're going to U.A too?! So am I!" Huh, small world. "With skills like yours I'm sure you'll make it… Oh! I'm sorry I never introduced myself or got your name! I'm Uraraka Ochako. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She introduced herself with a bow. I smiled and did the same.

"Midoriya Izuku, the feelings mutual. Well, I should get going, I was heading out to train for a bit before I saw you in trouble. It would be bad if I started missing days after all." She looked like she was about to ask something but decided not to. 'I hate to be pushy, but with confidence issues like that it would be best to just ask.'

"You looked like you wanted to ask me something." She seemed surprised that I read her so easily and blushed. "Don't be afraid to do so, I don't bite. I still have a bit of time before I need to be there." She was still blushing but gathered up enough courage to ask me her question.

"W-would you mind if I joined you? For training that is! Since we're both going to U.A I'll understand if you want to keep things secret from other competitors. But since you're so strong I just wondered ifyoucouldhelpmeoutbutitwasastupidideasojustforge-" I tap her on the shoulder to get her to stop. I could barely keep track of what she was saying, but I got the gist of it.

"There's no need for you to be so nervous around me y'know I won't mind having someone join me for training. Since you're new around here I'm sure you're still getting used to the area so I'll offer to show you around if you want." Did her eyes just sparkle?! Well she definitely looked happy at least.

"Thank you so much Midoriya-kun! You're so nice!" Well that was fast. She's obviously the friendly type if a bit shy. We walked together towards Dagobah beach and chatted along the way. I explained that I had a trainer helping me get stronger. I wasn't too worried about her seeing All Might though.

He rarely entered his muscle form while we trained anymore. He needed to conserve his energy for hero work and I've gotten strong enough to keep myself safe for the most part. And, with my luck being what it was I was immediately proven wrong.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA I HAVE GOOD NE-" A fully muscled up All Might yelled out before pausing. Ochako was making a pretty damn good impression of a deer in front of headlights as she froze up at the sight of the #1 hero. I was just facepalming.

"Well there goes that secret" I muttered to myself before taking All Might and dragging him towards a particularly large garbage pile while apologizing to Ochako, saying that I needed to talk to him alone.

"Ok, we can still salvage this. She doesn't know about your true form so just stay like that for a bit longer. We can say that I was being trained by you because our quirks are kind of similar and you took an interest in it after I mentioned that I wanted to attend U.A." He gave me a thumbs up approving of the plan.

"Good idea Young Midoriya, but I still need to talk to you later. Recovery Girl finally made a breakthrough with your blood and she wants to talk to you at her earliest convenience. Try to meet me here next Wednesday, that will be a day off of training so that we can do some more tests that she recommended." After I agreed to it we walked back to the still stunned Ochako.

"Sorry about that, All Might-sensei had some private information to tell me that I wasn't very comfortable sharing. He's my trainer if you were wondering. Sorry for not telling you ahead of time I kinda forgot. He won't be here today so it's just us for now." That seemed to break her out of her funk as she nodded quickly and then took out a piece of paper from the bag she was carrying.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you All Might-san but... Can I have your autograph?!" Right, number 1 hero. I should have expected that. Luckily All Might is a pretty good sport when it comes to this and he gave her the autograph without much issue. "Have fun you two, I have some important business to get to so I'll be off." And with that he leaped up into the air and disappeared into the horizon.

Now that that's over, I still have one problem left to solve. "I can't believe you're being trained by All Might himself! You really are amazing!" This was going to take a while to explain. Hopefully she'll be too tired by the end of the day to question exactly _how_ I became All Might's student, or the actual extent of our relationship.

'Yare Yare Daze, this is going to be a long week, I can already tell.'

**That's it for chapter two. I've been going slow and steady so far to make sure that these come outright. Also please vote on the latest pole as soon as possible since I want to build up any possible chemistry between the characters early on.**

**And yes I gave Izuku a catchphrase. I regret nothing.**

**Here are some of Izuku's new skills:**

**Blunt force resistance Lv 10. Unlocks the resistance skill tree. Reduces damage dealt by blunt objects by 5% Reduces fall damage by 10%. +2 END per level.**

**Fire resistance Lv 16. Reduces damage dealt by fire-based attacks by 8% +1 END per level.**

**Dull Pain Lv 20. Pain becomes detached from the players' physical senses. Player is still aware of the sensation but does not actually experience it himself. +1 END and +1CHA per level.**

**P.S these skills are shown at the level that they stand currently. All of Izuku's previous skills have had significant improvements made to them since they were unlocked so don't take the numbers placed here as absolutes. The scaling remains the same though.**


	3. Well this escalated quickly

**Here's chapter 3. I'm getting into the groove of things a bit quicker now. Hopefully my other fic doesn't suffer from it but with my recent schedule change I can't promise much. This will be a bit of a fluff chapter for the most part. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Having Uraraka-san as a training buddy was an interesting experience to say the least. Her quirk in particular was pretty unique. She could negate the effects of the force of gravity of any object she touched. An ability that I was _very_ interested in learning more about. Although I think I made it a bit too obvious.

The poor girl was left blushing up a storm as I praised her quirk for being amazing and asked to show me her hands so that I could **analyze** them. The skill worked better the more specific the thing you were analyzing was. Analyzing a person got me some vague information as well as stats. Analyzing a person's features got me much more.

Normally I would have shrugged off Uraraka's reactions as just being shy. But the way she acted around others while I showed her around town gave me the opposite impression. She was very extroverted and talked openly, even with complete strangers. Was she afraid of me? Did she think she owed me anything?

I didn't get my answer until I went home that day. Normally I didn't pay any attention to my looks. I just wasn't that type of guy. But if something about me made others afraid I had to see it for myself. Imagine my surprise when I noticed that I turned into a fucking bishonen since the last time I saw a mirror!

'So that's what a high CHA stat does… I don't know whether to be happy with this or not. Now that I think about it I talked to Uraraka-san much easier than I normally would have. My anxiety was suppressed by Gamer's Mind, but that shouldn't make me any better at talking to people... Maybe it was another aspect of CHA? Charisma isn't just someone's physical appearance after all.

'I just wonder how mom hasn't noticed this yet. Or maybe she has and just assumed the same thing that All Might did and chalked it up to me being a late bloomer. She wasn't the only one that reacted strangely to my recent change though. Ever since my training started to show its results Kacchan has been avoiding me like the plague.

Speaking of my training was essentially over. The beach was almost fully clean and I only needed another day or two before my job was done. My friendship with Uraraka was something that puts a smile on my face though. I never really had many friends in junior high, being the quirkless kid almost guaranteed that, so this was a nice change of pace from Kacchan's idea of 'friendship'.

As for my test results. They were interesting to say the least. I was perfectly healthy as far as the normal stuff went. 'Almost too healthy' was how Recovery Girl put it. Apparently my cells were quite.._resilient_ to damage. So long as at least 1 of them were left alive they would just multiply and grow back to their original numbers from when they were drawn.

Needless to say they were brimming with questions when I told them about my regeneration. One thing was obvious though. Whatever my quirk was it was definitely powerful. I think I'd rather keep it like that. Something tells me that telling them that a random god handed me a quirk that made my life into a game wasn't going to end well.

"Yare yare daze." My life was getting complicated fast. That was for sure. Hopefully the One for All training that I'll do later will take my mind off of it. The U.A exams are only 6 months away so I really should get to studying for those. With my new INT stats I was pretty much at the top of my class so I had no problems with my grades, but the written exam might have a few surprises.

"Oh who am I kidding I just need a distraction right now." I took out my phone and messaged Uraraka to see if she wanted to hang out. We usually just met up for training and the occasional pass around the city to get her used to it. But we never actually spent a day together as friends.

"Hello Midoriya-kun! Did you need anything?" She answered shortly after I called. I guess she must be pretty bored too, living all alone. "I was just wondering if you had any plans today. I was pretty bored so I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out."

"YES! I-I mean, sure. Is Dagobah beach 20 minutes from now a good time?" She asked, I thought about it for a bit and decided that it would be fine. "Sure, I'll be there. I just have to get dressed and tell mom that I'll be out for the day. See ya." After that call I got dressed and told mom that I was going to hang out with Uraraka for a bit.

She seemed pretty excited by that. I had told her about Uraraka back when she first joined me for training. "Have fun Izuku! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." I caught the meaning behind her words but chose to ignore them. Uraraka and I weren't like that, and to my relief Gamer's mind also lowered my sense of embarrassment. Something I was _very_ grateful for.

As I made my way toward the beach I took a moment to reflect on the past few months of hard work that made the beach visible in the first place. Before I started cleaning the place up it was basically just a landfill. With piles of trash so high that they blocked out the horizon. Now? It actually looked rather clean. With only a few stray bottles and the occasional piece of cardboard laying around.

It filled me with a great deal of pride knowing that I was the one that cleaned the place up, single-handedly. It brought a smile on my face as I kept walking almost on autopilot, only noticing that I reached my destination when an energetic voice broke me out of my trance.

"Midoriya-kun! I am here!" Called out a smiling Uraraka doing what I could only guess was an All Might impression. I smile back at her and quicken my pace again. That was a poor decision considering that she had her eyes closed and ran right into me. I was sturdy enough to stand my ground but she was another story.

"Ee-!" She yelped out before she stopped falling. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground, the consequence of this being that I now had my arm around her waist and my face was inches away from hers.

"Are you ok? You really shouldn't run with your eyes closed like that." I teased lightly as her blush deepened to new levels before I let her go. She stayed there frozen for a bit before realizing that she's still only inches away from me.

"S-sorry Midoriya-kun, I was just really excited to see you." That's just unfair. I can't be mad at such an adorable reason. I wasn't really mad to begin with but that's beside the point. "Don't worry about it. Do you have any suggestions on what to do? Honestly I decided to do this on a whim so I had no real idea of what to kill time with."

"How about we take a walk in the nearby park? I still don't know the city very well, and I don't have much money to spare... Sorry if it's too boring." There's that shyness again. For a different reason this time though.

"Don't worry about it Uraraka-san, I could use a relaxing walk with good company, no need for anything fancy." With that said we headed out for our walk, talking to each other along the way. Specifically about what we were going to do once we passed the entrance exam.

"I don't know really. If I do pass I just hope that we'll be in the same class. It would be great to have a familiar face to talk to!" I shake my head a bit. "There's no 'if' about it. I'm sure you'll pass the exam just fine. You've come a long way since we started training." Ever since she joined me as a training partner I had been teaching her how to box.

The fighting style didn't really mesh well with her quirk, but it did teach her how to fight competently, her footwork in particular has seriously improved. She wasn't really able to beat me in a fight though, our stat difference was simply too high.

Thankfully she also kept any questions about All Might to a minimum. Limited to some general information questions that didn't have anything to do with _why_ I was being trained by him, even with our similar quirks.

"If you say so Midoriya-kun. I still can't help but worry though." Oh well, she'll see what I mean after we take the exams. We continued to walk for a bit, enjoying each other's company before we ran into a familiar face. Or at least, familiar to me.

"Deku?! The hell are you doing here?!" Well there's a voice I haven't heard in a while. "Kacchan?! How's it been? I haven't seen you in months!" I was honestly getting worried. Kacchan wasn't usually this reclusive.

"Maybe I didn't _want _to see you, ever thought about that?! I still don't owe you shit understand! And what's with round face over there?! You finally got a girlfriend or something?!" I don't know what I expected to be honest. This was just classic Kacchan.

"I-I-I'm n-not hi-" Uraraka tried to stammer out but she wasn't quite used to Kacchan's... Personality so she was still too stunned to properly deny anything. I decided to step in, I knew better than most how much patience one needed when dealing with Kacchan.

"Whatever you say Kacchan, as for your earlier question, Uraraka-san and I were just hanging out for a bit." I tried to explain.

Kacchan just tsked at that. "Whatever, I noticed that you've been training lately. Don't think that it will make any difference a quirkless nobody like you still has no chance in getting into U.A, let alone beat me!"

Uraraka was both insulted and confused, all she could manage to say was "Quirkless? What?"

I can still salvage this. "I'm not quirkless anymore Kacchan. You've been avoiding me for a while so I can see why you would think I was. Turns out I was a late bloomer." He didn't take that very well.

"Bullshit! Do you really think I would believe that crap?!" Great, this isn't going to end well. I should probably give him some time to calm down.

"Believe whatever you want to Kacchan, I'll be able to show you it when entrance exams come around. I suggest that you train up for that, otherwise I might just surpass you. Until then!" I say before walking off with Uraraka following along, not wanting to stay close to the fuming Kacchan any longer.

"What was with that guy? He seemed really mad at you. Or just mad in general? And why did he call me round face?!" She was especially offended by that last comment.

"He refers to people with insulting nicknames for the most part. As for the anger It's just who he is, sorry about that." I apologized for my childhood 'friend's' behavior.

"I-It's ok Midoriya-kun. By the way, why didn't you deny it when he called me your girlfriend?" She asked shyly, I froze at that.

'Ah crap, I forgot about that.' Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad. "Sorry about that Uraraka-san, I barely noticed when he said it. I apologize if it made you feel uncomfortable!" I apologized quickly.

"O-oh not at all, It's fine really! I was just surprised is all... It's not like I'm anywhere in your league or anything." She said shyly, looking down at the floor.

Now that wasn't right at all. I knew she had confidence issues sometimes but this was a bit much. "Don't talk like that Ochako-san! You're more than good enough if anything I'm the one that doesn't deserve to be with someone as nice as you!" I reassured her before freezing.

It was right then that my INT/CHA stat kicked in. 'D-did we just confess to each other? Oh god we did! I'm not prepared for this! Did she realize this too?!' I looked towards her and she was practically steaming from her ears.

'Yare yare daze.' I just wanted to have a normal day, hanging out with a friend for a bit, instead, I ended up meeting an old 'friend' challenging him to outdo each other in the upcoming exams. And somehow getting a girlfriend! Why does my life need to be so complicated?!


	4. One for All and the exams

**Time for Izuku to take his first steps in mastering One for All. Actually getting the damn quirk. Hopefully he won't be creating bad rumors like his alternate self.**

**P.S The man that came up with the idea to add the abbreviated rarity of a skill was NostalgiaIsHere, one of my more prolific reviewers. I lost his original comment a while ago so I forgot who originally gave me the idea, he messaged me earlier and I apologized, so better late than never!**

**1 week after the Bakugo incident**

All Might and I arrived at Dagobah beach a few hours early that day. The beach itself was completely unrecognizable. It now had pristine, nearly white sand, rivaling the greatest beaches in the world. Not a speck of trash or dirt could be seen, and the duo just stood there, admiring the finished product.

"Young Midoriya, I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am. Originally I had expected this to take the full 10 months to complete, and even then I wasn't too sure that you could pull it off. But this... You've completely surpassed my expectations! It is time." He plucked a hair from his head and held it out to me.

"**EAT THIS!"**

"...Eh?" This wasn't how I expected this to go. At all. "Ok listen, you need to take in my DNA somehow and this just seemed like the least disgusting way to go about it… It's even more awkward for me if that helps." I honestly should have expected this, every power came with a catch.

"..Let's just get this over with." I swallowed the hair and chugged some water to make sure that it didn't come back up. Afterward I didn't really feel any different. I guess I needed to digest it first.

"While the power gets settled why don't we spar for a bit? It should get the blood pumping and boost your metabolism a bit!" All Might suggests with his ever-present grin. This was going to be painful, All Might didn't quite know the meaning of 'holding back'

After a few months of training I was actually rather strong. Although that meant nothing against such an overwhelming opponent, we started off lightly at first, moving at normal speeds while practicing our boxing for a bit. All Might was a bit rusty with it since most people couldn't stand his basic punches, while I was still a relative novice at the discipline.

**Boxing(UC) Lv 35: Player deals 35% increased damage while using boxing forms.**

"Not bad young Midoriya. You've come a long way since I taught you the basics. That quirk of yours really is something. Let's take it up a notch!" And a notch he rose, well a couple. 'Ah, crap baskets.' Yeah I was smashed through the air right into the wall that separates the beach from the rest of the city.

**HP: 400/1210**

"Ow.." Yeah no matter how high my **Dull** **Pain **level was, losing over two-thirds of my health _hurt_. *Ping **Dull Pain has leveled up 4x! Blunt force resistance has leveled up 8x!** Although those notifications did bring a smile to my face.

"Umm, is this a bad time?" Ochako piped up from the stairs leading down to the beach. She was there to see Izuku hit the wall but nothing else. "Deku-kun... Are you ok? Why are you smiling?" I just gave her a thumbs-up before my body fell out of the small crater that was made with it. I landed on my face, thankfully the pristine sand I made broke my fall.

"I'm good, It looked a lot worse than it was," I say before standing up on a broken leg. "Ok it might be as bad as it looks. Don't worry the leg should fix itself in an hour or so." All Might looked sheepish for taking it too far. He got a bit too worked up after seeing how far Izuku had come.

"Only you could shrug off a punch from All Might and a broken leg as if it were nothing. Sometimes I wonder if you enjoy it." Ochako said in a questioning tone. I gaped a little at that. I don't give that impression do I?!

"O-of course not! I'm just happy that I can even stand on the same ground as him. I would have never dreamed of taking a punch from All Might a year ago!" I mean come on. Who wouldn't smile at that kind of growth?!

That seemed to satisfy them for now, after I recovered we trained with each other for a bit, All Might with myself before I sparred with Ochako for a bit. We've come a long way since making it 'official' a week ago. We call each other by our first names of course, and I've even trusted her with a few of my secrets. Not One for All, that wasn't really mine to tell, but I did tell her a bit about The Gamer.

I didn't tell her about Asobi, but as far as the mechanics go, she does know about skills and levels. Including just how quickly I could improve them. She took that far better than I thought she would. "You just keep proving me right. No matter what you say you're amazing Deku-kun!"

Imagine my surprise when she called me by that nickname. I asked her why and she said that she liked the name, that it sounded like the word Dekiru, to never give up. I was shocked at first but accepted it in the end. I was never going to get away from that name, especially since Kacchan was attending U.A. Might as well turn it into something positive.

*Ping **New skill One for All(Legendary) acquired! Skill is a combination of two separate skills. Power Stockpile(Epic) Acquired! Quirk Inheritance(Epic) Acquired! These skills unlock the quirk skill tree!**

**One for All(Legendary) Lv 1: Allows the player to pass on this skill, along with the skill Power Stockpile to another person. Current max output without damage 1% Limit can be temporarily released at the cost of the player's health. Cost: 10hp per % used above the limit, per limb.**

"I'll take 990 damage from just a single use of this at max power! Yikes, gotta level this one quickly then.

**Power Stockpile(Epic) Lv Max: This skill allows the player to stockpile power throughout their lifetime. The human body can only handle so much power however, so there is a limit. The previous user has found this limit.**

"O..K? So much for being stronger than All Might, although with The Gamer I probably have other avenues for that. Now for that final skill..!"

**Quirk Inheritance(Epic) Lv N/A: This skill allows the player to inherit the quirks of others via the consumption of a willing target's DNA. However this is limited to the number of times One for All has been passed on. Current limit: 8 quirks.**

I.. Needed to talk to All Might about this later. But for now I should tell him that it was time to test the waters a bit. "All Might-sensei, I have an idea but it might not end well. I just want to let you know beforehand that it might injure me." I gave him a wink and pointed at my arm to let him know what I meant.

"Sure, that's the reason I'm here! Feel free to experiment a bit." I approached the ocean and mentally prepared myself. I cocked back my fist and internally screamed. **'DETROIT SMASH!'**

Goku eat your heart out. A large trench was carved into the ocean which stretched for miles. More than a few fish were freaked out by the sudden disturbance.

'Aaand my arm's broken. Great.' *ping **Blunt Force Resistance has leveled up 2x! Dull Pain has leveled up 2x! One for All has leveled up!** Even with the intense pain I couldn't help but grin with everything I had. Especially with the last notification.

**Special Move skill tree unlocked! Detroit Smash(Epic) unlocked! Detroit Smash(Epic): Uses 100% of the energy in Power Stockpile. Deals 100% bonus damage when yelled out in a straight line, decreasing by 10% per 10 meters crossed. Cost: Hp associated with using One for All, +100 stamina per use.**

"You're really not helping your case with that smile Deku-kun. I'm pretty sure that arm is broken.." A worried Ochako teased me, I didn't really care though, my inner nerd just realized something. 'I just did the fucking Detroit Smash!'

This was a good day.

**Time Skip day of the exam.**

"Are you ready Ochako-chan? This is it." I asked as we walked towards the entrance of U.A. Normally I'd be gawking right now but I was lucky enough to already visit here once before. "I hope I am, but there's no point second-guessing myself now I guess."

"Too true, now let's go before the-" I was cut off by a familiar voice. "Out of my way Deku. Before I blow you to bits." Bakugou said, much calmer than he usually was. 'Probably doesn't want to get singled out too early.'

"Good luck to you too Kacchan." I quip which he ignored in favor of walking towards the entrance. "So much for friendly competition. Anyway he's right we should get going before the written test starts." We did just that and let me tell you, an INT stat of 140 along with skills that improve studying makes most tests a piece of cake.

"Oh, hey Kacchan, guess they ordered these seats by middle school." He just grunts in response as Present Mic shows up to explain the practical portion. 'Robots huh. Nothing too bad, I could probably take them on without needing to use One for All.' in other news Kacchan seemed pretty pissed that we weren't sharing the same arena.

It was all going relatively smoothly until one kid raised his hand and asked about the 0 point robot that was yet to be explained. 'Yeesh, someone's tense, I guess I can't blame him, this is the U.A exams after all. Although something about that guy seems familiar..' His face and hair in particular.

We headed out to our respective arenas where I came across yet another familiar face. "Ochako-chan, nice to see that we're in the same area," I call out to her and she returns the favor. "Deku-kun! I don't know whether to be happy or nervous that we're in the same group. I'll have a hard enough time getting points without a powerhouse like you around." She pouted a bit. I just laughed it off and encouraged her to do her best.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't you be taking things more seriously?! This is U.A not some social environment!" The guy from earlier scolded us. 'Fair point, we are causing a bit of a scene aren't we. Wait a minute, those legs... I knew it!'

"Oh sorry about that. I gotta say though, I'm surprised to see a relative of Ingenium here, then again I really shouldn't be." I say sheepishly while Iida's eyes widen. "How did yo-" "BEGIN!" Eh! No countdown? Makes sense I guess, if they were going for realism.

I bolted from my spot, heading towards the now open city. With my speed being what it was, and with the head start that I had I reached the first enemy 'villain' before anyone else. It was a basic, green-colored robot with what appeared to be missile silos on its back. It moved on treads and had a large white 3 painted on it.

'I should probably aim for the center. The silos almost act as a perfect funnel for a hard kick.' Turns out that was the correct decision. The missiles shot out but were way too slow, I dodged them easily enough and landed a full-powered kick at the center of the machine. Surprisingly enough the metal was fairly weak and it crumbled under my foot.

**Power Attack(C) skill unlocked!**

'Not bad for a common skill. I guess they can't exactly waste money making these things particularly smart. This city alone must cost millions.' As I moved on to the next villain I noticed that the others were finally catching up with me. Iida especially.

'Oh well, just gotta focus on the villains for now.' The 1 point villains had very simple weak points. Take off the head and the rest goes down, said head had a neck made of open joints and fragile bolts. Too easy.

The two pointers were equally simple, but I needed something with a bit more oomf to pierce their armor. I scavenged a piece of a 1 pointer and used it as a makeshift shield/axe to cut off the 2 pointer's heads and tails.

**Scavenge(UC) skill unlocked! Unlocks the rogue skill tree.**

**Shield Proficiency(UC) skill unlocked! Unlocks the weapons skill tree!**

**Blunt Weapon Proficiency(C) skill unlocked!**

'Oh my.. I'll have to look over those later, I have to focus for now.' I picked up the tail of a nearby 2 pointer to use as another makeshift weapon. Even if I couldn't pay attention to the messages now, I could at least roll with them.

**Whip Proficiency(Rare) skill unlocked!**

I smirk at that, not reading the full description just yet. At this point I lost count of the points I got and just kept going at full speed, not really tiring since my stamina was fairly high. Eventually the area dried up as the villains became suspiciously few in number.

'That can't be good. I have a bad feeling abou-" Suddenly the ground shook as a 10 story tall monstrosity made its appearance. "Oh.. So that's the zero pointer. Yare yare daze." For some reason a red-haired kid perked up when I said that. I was about to turn the other way and run before I heard a yelp of pain.

My head snapped back and I saw Ochako there. Under a pile of rubble. Hurt, most likely with a broken ankle. I didn't even think about what to do next. I rushed at the 0 pointer at full speed and made a 100% jump with One for All. Both of my legs were broken but it didn't matter, the pain was going to fuel what I was going to do next.

"**DETROIT SMASH!" **And it was over just like that. The robot's head caved in and the whole body rocked back from the force of my punch. I had a full second to admire my work before gravity decided to do its job. Luckily my girlfriend could tell gravity to fuck off so I survived the landing.

I gave a thumbs-up to Ochako as she released me from her quirk. "Thanks for the save. I'm so buying you mochi after this." She pants for a bit before answering. "N-no problem Deku-ku- Blrarrg!" Where those rainbows? Or was I just delusional from the pain? Either way I couldn't help but smile at her at that moment.

"Oh my. You were hurt this badly by your own quirk? Oh well, It was a rather impressive feat that you accomplished so it isn't that surprising that you overdid it. Here." Recovery Girl kissed my forehead, healing me almost instantly, while consequently dropping my stamina down to less than 2 points.

That wasn't too bad though. So long as it wasn't less than 0 I could remain standing. And since my running skills were maxed out I could do so indefinitely. I stood up right away and thanked her for the healing. "Ochako-chan is also injured!" I blurted out, she nodded and did the same for her. Fixing her sprained ankle instantly.

"Now you two should get going. The results should be ready within a few weeks." We agreed and headed off towards the exit, leaving behind a slightly stunned crowd that was still looking at the destroyed 0 pointer. I wanted to properly thank and speak with Recovery Girl for a bit but that might have been too suspicious.

"*Sigh, I hope 35 points are enough to pass. I tried to get more but I couldn't stop myself from helping out some of the other contestants who bit off more than they could chew." Ochako spoke up about her worries as we walked towards the train station to head home.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm not even sure how many points I got to be honest, I just tried my best and never looked back. Besides, you should never be sorry for helping others, you did the right thing Ochako-chan!" She smiled, a bit relieved at my reassurance.

"Speaking of helping others, you really saved me back there Deku-kun! That special move of yours is really something else!" The way I spun it was that my quirk allowed me to surpass my limits but only for a moment, and even then it caused me a lot of damage. It seemed like a decent explanation at the time, I'm sure I'll be able to tell her the truth soon.

She gained a mischievous smirk. "I think that you deserve a reward for saving me. In fact, I'll do it right now." She took me by surprise and landed a kiss right on my lips! 'Best reward ever! I'm buying her seconds!' After a few more seconds to ourselves we realized that we were in public… Whatever, embarrassment could take a back seat for now.

Today was a _very _good day it would seem.

**Well that was a bit of an info dump. Here's some more for ya. As promised all of Izuku's latest skills will be shown here. OFA, Quirk Inheritance and Power Stockpile were exceptions to the rule due to their relevance.**

**Power Attack(C) skill unlocked! Power Attack(C) Lv 15: Deals 150% bonus damage on any basic attack. Costs: 5 stamina per use. +1 END per level.**

**Putting everything you have into a powerful blow, pretty common.**

**Scavenge(UC) Lv 5: An active skill. The Player has a 5% chance to acquire a useful item from any nearby source after use. Cost: 3 SP per use. +1 WIS per level**

**The ability to find or make something useful out of seemingly useless materials. A somewhat rare and useful trait. It takes an inquisitive, resourceful mind, or tons of experience to pull off. Izuku has 2 of these traits at least.**

**Shield Proficiency(UC) Lv 1: using a shield caused the damage to be halved, the other half is transferred to the shield's durability. +1 END per level**

**People give shield users a hard time. It's totally a weapon!**

**Blunt Weapon Proficiency(C) Lv 7: +7% damage while wielding blunt weapons. +1 Str per level**

**Ahh hitting someone over the head with a heavy, blunt object. A species-wide pass time and a very common skill. Babies to it all the time in fact!**

**Whip Proficiency(R) Lv 1: Increases damage dealt with whips by 1% +1 AGI, +1 CHA per level.**

**Kinky, also a rare weapon to find out in the wild. It takes a significant degree of skill not to hurt yourself with one. The relative obscurity of this weapon makes it even more deadly.**

**The next chapter will be a character sheet on Izuku to act as a reference point. Since he will be in school and leveling steadily due to this sheet is subject to change. Just not by much, he won't be doubling in strength by the time of the USJ attack or anything.**


	5. Meeting new friends and test result!

Today we will be having a quirk apprehension test. AKA an opportunity for everyone to show off. Yeah we all know the real purpose behind that exam. Also did anyone notice how the English dub created a small plot hole for All Might's career as a teacher?

In the dub he made a joke about how many of these projections he had to appear in yet none of the students knew that he was going to be a teacher until the second day of school. So I've decided to roll with it. Everyone knows that he's gonna be the one to teach Heroics 101 that year. A small retcon but I thought it was cool so eh.

"This is some good mochi!" As promised the day after our exams I took Ochako out to eat some of her favorite sweet, my charge, of course. "It really is, the green tea mochi, in particular, is fantastic!" It was surprisingly cheap too. At least it was now that I had unlocked what had to be The Gamer's greatest feature.

Ok I was exaggerating but it was still pretty neat. It allowed me to convert any item that I found into whatever currency I wanted based on its game given value. It only worked on items that I owned though, and according to the game guide it didn't work in combat so most of my ideas for it went out the drain. It was still ridiculously useful though.

For added convenience, I had a basic inventory system of sorts. Whenever an object was converted into money it was stored in a pocket dimension that I had access to. This also helped me keep track of fractions since some things weren't even worth 1 yen.

Basically it encouraged me to clean up the streets in a very literal way. I was more than happy to do it too, while the monetary rewards were about on par with a basic part-time job I was mostly doing it for the sake of following All Might's lessons anyway. The money was just a nice bonus! Apparently, it was tax-free too so I did feel a little guilty but to be fair I was also doing a public service so it evens out I think.

"I hope we get placed in the same class Deku-kun, it would make the first few days much easier!" True enough, although I don't think either of us will have much trouble making friends. Ochako is too sociable and kind to have any real problems and I was literally 9 times more charismatic than the average person. I'm not sure how the game quantifies that but it hasn't been wrong so far.

"We should be fine. I doubt we would have much trouble integrating with everyone else, plus they're in the same boat as us. The only real complication I can see happening is if we were in the same class as Kacchan." She froze up a bit at that. Yeah I couldn't blame her, us being in the same class would be awkward to say the least.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable letting you pay for all of this Deku-kun.. Are you sure it's ok?" This was the third time she asked that. I just sighed with slight exasperation "Ochako-chan for the last time it's fine. Let me treat my girlfriend once in a while. Think of it as a reward for doing your best yesterday!" She seemed to accept that... For now.

"Ok, ok, but I'm still going to pay you back later!" She wasn't budging on that one. "Still I gotta say having some mochi with you is one of the better rewards I could think of. U.A really doesn't pull any punches, those robots nearly got me a few times back there!" She exclaimed while holding her stomach a bit. I guess the heavy metal enemies made her go over her limit.

"Eh?! You guys took the entrance exam too?" A voice came from the table behind me. I looked back and locked eyes with a red-haired boy and a girl with yellow eyes, black sclera, pink hair and pink skin. "It was pretty crazy huh? Those robots were pretty tough, but my horn buddy and I handled them! I'm Ashido Mina by the way, and this is Kirishima Eijirou." She introduced herself and her friend. She's the energetic type I can tell.

"Ah hello! I'm Uraraka Ochako, and he's Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you!" Leave it to Ochako to make a good impression. They seemed to take this well and asked if they could join us. I was Ochako was fine with it so it was ok with me. This wasn't really a date either so they weren't interrupting anything.

Turns out that we got along rather well. Kirishima was the general 'manly' man for the most part. He was extroverted and open about what he thought. He was also rather earnest and helpful, spending a good deal of his time helping the other examinees when they bit more off than they could chew.

Mina was similar but a lot more mischievous. She was the fun-loving sort, not afraid to speak her mind or tease people when they make it too easy. As we found out when she started teasing us over our relationship. But thanks to Gamer's Mind and my high CHA I was able to hold my own. Speaking of stats I was curious...Analyze!

Ashido Mina

Age: 15

Level: 22

Height: 159cm

Weight: Like a feather you bastard

Three sizes: I might tell you if you're a good boy ;)

Stats:

HP: 300

SP: 600

STR: 14

AGI: 25

END: 30

INT: 13

WIS: 9

CHA: 26

Highest level skills

Acid Quirk(R) lv 25

Acid Splash(R) Lv 10

Acid Slide(R) Lv 15

Interesting. She has a strong quirk but her physical statistics are nothing to scoff at either. But... Is the Game being snarky? And why is it's sense of humor so juvenile? Oh well, it's helped me enough I can let this slide.

Kirishima on the other hand had the polar opposite stat sheet.

Kirishima Eijirou

Age: 15

Level 24

Height: 170cm

Weight: Rock(eh?)

Stats

STR: 30

AGI: 15

END: 40

INT: 16

WIS: 12

CHA: 21

Highest level skills:

Hardening (UC) Lv 15: User's body hardens into a stone-like consistency. Double's user's current STR and quadruples END.

Heavy Lifting (C) Lv Max

Boxing(UC) Lv: 25

Kirishima was a strength and endurance type. His quirk was pretty common, hardening quirks had a pretty wide spectrum of usefulness, but to have it quadruple his endurance was quite something, and it was still a pretty low level so it should get much stronger in the future.

We spent a bit of time talking amongst ourselves, slowly getting to know each other. It was good to know that we potentially made some friends before even making it to U.A. Hopefully they both pass, and if we're lucky we'll all be in the same class. Then again what are the odds of that?

"How do you guys think you did? I got 39 points so I think I'm pretty safe. Ashido-san got 28 points so if I did particularly well then she should be fine too." Not bad, if Ochako was the average then these two should be relatively fine.

"That's really good Kirishima-san! I only got 35 points myself. I'm sure Ashido-san should pass too." Well there goes a complete 180 on her confidence. I guess when other people get similar scores to her, it boosts her confidence a bit.

"Really? That's a relief to be honest! Hey Midoriya-san how many points did you get?" I grew a bit sheepish at that. "Honestly I have no idea. I lost count after the first 20." Who knew that fighting robots would be so fun? I finally had a chance to cut loose without hurting anyone, or getting myself implanted into the nearest wall. I may be a little sour about that.

"Eh really?! I guess that makes sense, it was pretty chaotic and counting your points wouldn't really help do anything except make you nervous." Kirishima commented understanding why I would lose track so easily.

"Hmm it's getting pretty late. We should get going, see you guys at U.A!" It was about 6 pm already, a bit late to be out. As we said our goodbyes the girls got the idea to exchange numbers to see if we could meet up later. Although they lived in another prefecture so it would be tough to see each other outside of school.

I'd call this a good day overall, although there was one thing that unnerved me. Ever since I finished the entrance exam, I haven't been able to contact All Might at all. Now this wasn't completely surprising. He was a busy man and there was possible that he simply found work somewhere that needed him to keep quiet. Hopefully he'll be finished with that work soon enough, I want to thank him personally for everything he did for me.

Three weeks later.

It was time, Ochako and I decided to open our letters together once we got them. As luck would have it U.A's postal system was on point and we both got them at the same time. We chose to do it at my house since she lived alone in an apartment, plus mom wanted to meet her for a long while now.

"Mom we're here!" I called out to her. Ochako was behind me as we walked in, U.A letters in hand. "Welcome back Izuku. You must be Uraraka-san! Izuku has told me so much about you, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She gave a slight bow of acknowledgment which got Ochako a bit nervous.

"L-Likewise Midoriya-san." Ochako responded with a slightly deeper than average bow. Mom was having none of that though. "Oh nonsense, just call me Inko! With how close you are with my Izuku we're practically family!" Yeah mom was pretty ecstatic when she found out that I had a girlfriend. To the point that I worried over how she would react if she met Ochako. Thankfully her.. Enthusiasm has lowered slightly since then so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"O..k? Thank you Inko-san. W-we should open our letters now, I'll be honest, I'm still a little nervous." I shook my head a bit but she was right, we should get it over with. It was decided that we would do hers first since she was the guest of honor. Apparently U.A liked to go all out with their acceptance letters as a hologram projector of all things was inside the envelope.

To our collective shock All Might of all people was the one to appear! "I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" he introduced himself in his usual over the top fashion. "Sorry for now keeping in contact with you and Young Midoriya, but with great power comes a great deal of paperwork! You're looking at the newest member of U.A's faculty!" He announced to our shock, and our near-immediate amusement as All Might was reprimanded for showboating and taking too long.

"W-well it's time for your results. You passed the written exam quite easily with a score of 92%. It's rather commendable and would already guarantee you a spot amongst in U.A's general course. Of course that's not what you're here for. You earned a substantial 35 villain points during the exams. Good job! However that is not enough to pass in it of itself, I'm sorry…" Ochako was close to crying at that, I'm pretty sure that me hugging her was the only thing that was keeping her together.

"That is if we were only counting villain points!" He continued to our confusion. "You see we at U.A acknowledge that there is more to hero work than just taking down the bad guys. As such a group of judges watches over the exams and award points according to how you helped others during the exams! Hero points! You Uraraka-san have earned a whopping 45 hero points, giving you a total of 80 points! Congratulations you passed with flying colors!"

"...I'm going to punch him in the face the next time I see him." I promised out loud. That was a low blow he tried to pull there. Ochako seemed to panic when I said that while mom was in full agreement. You don't just make a girl nearly cry and get away with it.

"W-well, if I passed that just means that you definitely got in Deku-kun! Let's open your letter next!" She said trying to defuse the situation. "You're right." She let out a sigh of relief. "If he did the same thing with my letter I'll punch him twice!" And she immediately grew paler at that.

I opened my letter and another projector slid out. "I am here as a projection!" The introduction followed the same pattern as the last one. The only difference was my score which honestly surprised me.

"You aced the written exam! In fact you tied for first place along with one of your future classmates, I'll let you figure out who." To my slight embarrassment mom burst into tears when she realized that I had the top score in such a prestigious school while Ochako kissed me on the cheek in congratulations.

"But of course you're here for the hero course! You've earned a whopping 60 villain points! Now that alone would be enough to earn you a spot in the hero course, however there-" He explained the hero point system again. 'Ok so I'll only punch him once. I might even use 50% instead of a full-powered one. I'll even give a fair warning before I do.

"That stunt you pulled with the 0 pointer stunned the judges so much that they gave you the highest score possible. An additional 60 hero points! Giving you a total of 120 points! Congratulations young man you even managed to beat my old record! HAHAHAHA!" The projector shut off at his laughter as I sat there stunned.

"I knew you could do it Deku-kun!" I was glomped by my girlfriend which managed to break me out of my trance. My mom wasn't so lucky though. "M-My baby b-boy b-b-broke All M-Mights record! I-I'm so proud!" Ok I'll lower his sentencing to a low percentage smash. Mom is too happy for me to stay mad at him.

Wait I just realized. I got first place which means that I beat Kacchan's score. He's going to be beyond pissed at me, and knowing my luck he's probably in my class… 'Yare yare daze.' Damn it brain why must you end it on such a sour note.

Next chapter, All Might gets justice dealt to him and the new school year begins. By the way, I'm open to the idea of mixing up the class rosters to make a harem route easier to do.

I'm fine with it either way but mixing the classes would make for some interesting scenes. And yes before you even ask the harem route is winning by a LARGE margin, it has double the number of votes as the second-place option…

Yeah I can see the writing on the wall unless a surprise surge of new votes happens any time soon. Well regardless of all that I hope you all have a nice day!

New skills be here.

Acid Quirk(R) lv 25: Allows the user to secrete acid from their bodies. The acid's PH level, viscosity, adhesiveness, and solubility at will. However outside stress can cause this control to slip. Cost: overuse of this ability causes the user's skin to gradually lose it's corrosive resistance, beware.

Acid Splash(R) Lv 10: User throws a glob of acid at an enemy. Acid deals 100 dmg per second(Max) for 10 seconds. Damage can be reduced beforehand according to the user's needs. 20 stamina per use

Acid Slide(R) Lv 15: User can use acid to slide across most surfaces. Increases movement speed by 30% Cost: 5 SPS

Hardening Quirk(UC) Lv 20: Allows the user to harden their skin to the consistency of stone. Doubles STR stat and quadruples END stat. Overuse can lead to muscle cramps. Cost: 5sps. Damage to the user's body also deals 50% damage to stamina.


	6. Quirk apprehension test and new friends!

**So.. I straight up used RNG to decide what the new classes look like and ended up with this. Class 1-A: Izuku, Ochako, Mina, Kirishima, Momo, Shoto, Tenya, Tetsutetsu, Pony, Shiozaki, Komori, Rin, Kodai, Shoda, Manga, Awase, Tsuyu, Koda, Shishida, and Reiko.**

**Class 1B is obviously everyone else: Katsuki, Kendou, Monoma, Toru, Setsuna, Honenuki, Tsuburaba, Bondo, Mineta, Satou, Shoji, Jiro, Kaminari, Fumikage, Aoyama, Kaibara, Kuroiro, Kamakiri, Ojiro, and Sero.**

**I feel like these classes have a fairly good balance so I'll consider this a good roll.**

It was finally spring, which meant two things. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and school was coming back into full swing. It was the day before school started that I decided to meet with All Might at Dagobah beach. The place where it all started. And as a man of my word I gave him fair warning.

"All Might-sensei. You're little joke made Ochako-chan cry. I hope you know that you deserve this." I say with a dangerous smile as I charge my right fist with 50% of One for All. My control was all over the place though so it could have been 35% to 75% for all I knew. I was able to use higher percentages at will, given that I pay up with HP. But my actual control was crap.

His eyes widened and he bulked up in preparation as my fist was planted into his jaw. With added force from the jump that I needed to take to reach his face. **-400 **40% not bad. My control was getting better. All Might took the hit like a champ, only slightly bleeding from the mouth but that was normal.

"Holy shit did that kid just punch All Might! Is he bleeding!" Crap! I didn't notice the couple that was hanging out at the gazebo!

"Run young Midoriya! Run like the wind!" And we did. Effectively giving any anti-quirk use laws the middle finger. Oh well, most people didn't care if you just used your quirk for transportation so long as it wasn't a volatile one like Kacchan's.

"Ok not my best decision. In my defense, that was a low blow on your part." Yeah, needless to say, our speed was more than enough to outrun the prying eyes of the public. All Might just looked sheepish as I lightly glared at him

"Sorry about that young Midoriya I didn't think about young Uraraka's feelings on the matter. O-on a lighter note, I just wanted to tell you how proud I was with your performance! You barely even used One for All back there, that quirk of your's is really something!" I'm not gonna lie, being praised by the #1 hero was still so surreal. In a good way, of course.

"Have you thought of a name for it yet? The government is only going to wait so long before they demand an update to your quirk status." He was right. I've been holding off on that to brainstorm ways that I could combine what my quirk does without giving away it's true nature.

It was more difficult than you might think, but in the end I think I summed it up best with: "**Ultimate Adaptation**, my quirk allows my body and mind to adapt and improve at an insane rate. And with enough time and effort I can even copy other quirks, up to a limit." That last bit was to explain away the quirks that I would eventually inherit. It was quite a powerful quirk but hopefully, it shouldn't get _too_ much attention.

"Yes, yes, that's a great name I must say. And a pretty intimidating description, definitely top tier HAHAHA!" Classic All Might, I guess he practices whenever possible so that he doesn't mess up on screen.

After a quick heart to heart we went our separate ways, knowing that we'd see each other in two days time. Since tomorrow was just a half-day for orientation, and to meet the faculty. Little did I know that I was going to be doing something a bit more tiring than that.

**Next day. 1-A Classroom**

"This is it. Class 1-A, thank goodness we ended up in the same class Deku-kun! Now we just have to check to see if Mina-san or Kirishima-kun are there." So did I but I wasn't holding my breath. I mean there were 40 students and two hero course classes. The odds of all four of them being in the same class were in the single digits.

Ochako opens the door and immediately gets glomped by the pink terror. "Ochako-chan! Midoriya-kun! I knew we'd be in the same class, probability be damned!" Well that was certainly nice, I gave Kirishima a fist bump as we walked up to each other.

We were about to catch up before a new voice jumped in. "Hello my name is Iida Tenya from Somei academy! You're Midoriya-san right? I would like to apologize to you for misjudging you during the entrance exam. It's obvious that you knew the true nature of the exam, as a student you're clearly superior to me!" He said while making exaggerated arm motions. Eh? True nature, he's got it all wrong.

"Although I have to ask, how did you know that I was related to Ingenium?" Oh that's he looked pretty surprised when I said that and was interrupted before he could ask me something. I give him a sheepish smile before I explained, the rest of the class paying attention now.

"W-well at first I just noticed how familiar you looked in general. The blue hair and such. But what really gave it away was your quirk. The **Engine** quirk is pretty famous after all." It really wasn't all that hard. As a hero otaku I would be ashamed if I didn't notice.

"Impressive! I'd expect no less from you Midoriya-san!" He praised. I held up a hand though.

"Although I should correct you on one thing. I had no idea about the hero point system. I just took the test blind like everyone else, but when I saw Ochako-chan being attacked by that 0 pointer I couldn't just ignore it. I did it in the heat of the moment that's all!" To my surprise his smile only grew at my explanation.

"Even better! It shows that you have the true essence of a hero, just like what the test was designed to bring out... Truly I have a long way to go before I can reach your level!" Well he was certainly spirited, although I can't say that I wanted all of this attention on me so early...

"If you're just here to socialize then leave." A dry voice came from behind me. I turned around to see some kind of caterpillar man lying down outside of the door. "This is... The hero course." He said, interrupting himself as he drank a nutritional jelly in one go.

"It took you all 5 seconds to quiet down, not bad but not ideal. I'm your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shota, quickly put these on and head out to the grounds." Our teacher?! That means he's a pro but I don't recognize him... Regardless he seems like a man who values efficiency so I don't waste any time doing as he said, the rest of the class followed shortly after.

We arrived at the schools testing grounds and were met by our sister class, 1B. Amongst their ranks was a certain blonde. "Deku! So you did pass. Whatever, it doesn't mean anything I'll still crush you!" Good ol' Kacchan was in 1B. And it seems that he has a score to settle. Their teacher, the hero Vlad King just looked exasperated.

"How many times do I have to tell you Bakugou, calm down!" The blood hero scolds before turning to Aizawa. "So what was so important that you wanted us to skip orientation of all things. This better be good Aizawa-san." He sounded ticked off, probably a traditionalist, Aizawa didn't seem to care though.

"Today we will have a quirk apprehension test to see where everyone stands. To do this we will be doing a few basic physical tests that you should all be familiar with. However as the test implies you will all be able to use your quirks. Vlad-san would you please send one of your students to demonstrate." Vlad grumbled a bit but complied, sending Kacchan in for the softball throw.

"So long as you stay in that circle you can do whatever you want to achieve the maximum score possible," Aizawa explained as Kacchan grinned. He cocked back his arm and propelled the thing into the air. "DIE!" Classic Kacchan. Aizawa pulled out a cellular device that showed his score.

"705.2 meters!" They were all surprised by the power behind Kacchan's blast, a few even saw the exercise as a fun game which seemed to piss Aizawa off. "Fun huh? How about this then, however gets the lowest score in my class will be deemed hopeless and expelled immediately." That certainly stopped everyone cold.

"What the hell! But that's not fair at all, we just got here!" A boy with a headband from our class spoke up in outrage. But yet again Aizawa was unmoved.

"Fair? Natural disasters, highway pileups, villain attacks. None of these things are fair yet they happen all the time. Heroes exist to overcome and mitigate this unfairness. If you all want to reach the top then you should get used to hardships early on. This is the U.A's hero course, welcome to your first day." He wasn't wrong, the world was unfair. There's no doubt about that, but this was just...

Regardless of how I felt about it, we all had to step up for the exam without exception. The students of class 1B were impressive, and without the pressure of expulsion on their shoulders they were a lot more relaxed as they went through the tests.

We went through the tests by seating order, class B first followed by class A since Vlad was only there as a favor to Aizawa and got first dibs. The first test was a simple 50-meter dash. Most of the students of 1B had fairly normal scores since their quirks weren't speed based. There were a few notable ones though:

Katsuki Bakugou: 4.13 seconds(Blast rush turbo!)

Hanta Sero: 5.31 seconds(He used his tape to pull himself towards the finish line faster.)

Mashirao Ojirou: 5.49 seconds(He was fast on his own but his tail provided him with a third leg to propel himself with.)

There were a few others that made it in under 6 seconds but not many. Our class followed shortly after, we were a bit more speed-oriented for the most part. Iida, Asui, and myself in particular had above-average scores.

Tsuyu Asui: 5.58 seconds(She's surprisingly flexible, I guess a frog quirk is rather versatile.)

Tenya Iida: 3.04 seconds(Sadly he couldn't go at full speed since he needed time to accelerate) He claimed that his top speed was close to double of what he scores, with Analyze I could attest to that.

Izuku Midoriya: 1.6 seconds

I was surprised at my score, to be honest. I guess AGI doesn't represent pure speed. If it did then a score of 220 ish like I had would make me move 22 times faster than the average human. Or about 500ish kilometers per hour.

"Midoriya-san you've beaten me yet again! And in a contest of speed! I must work harder!" Ok I'm flattered and all but he really needs to ease up a bit.

"The hell was that Deku! You've only had your quirk for a year! What utter bullshit is that!" Confusion and jealousy. Two things I would never think Kacchan could express, let alone at the same time. Too bad that his yelling caught the attention of everyone else, I didn't want that little nugget of info to leak.

"No way! Under a year and he's already that fast, how?!" One of the class B students asked from the slowly growing crowd. All I could do was rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

"My quirk is a special case, it's an adaption type quirk that lets me learn and adapt to things much faster than normal, that's why I got so strong, but I've reached some diminishing returns lately so my future growth won't be as.. Explosive, pardon the pun Kacchan." Yeah Kacchan didn't like puns, go figure.

"That's enough! We've wasted enough time as is. if you want to socialize do it after class." Aizawa spoke up, saving me from a veritable tsunami of questions that were no doubt on people's lips.

The next test was for grip strength again the results were pretty average across the board. Class B was the more strength-oriented class, they had plenty of power type quirks including Kendou, Monoma, Bondo, Satou, and Shoji. Most of them cracked the 300-kilo mark while Shoji impressed everyone with his score of 540kg using three arms.

I was also pretty interested in Monoma, copy quirks aren't very common although I was a little afraid of what would happen if he copied The Gamer. Or would One for All override it? What about when I finally inherit other people's quirks? Will he get all of them, or will it be random?

I was so focused on questioning the logistics of copy quirks that I didn't notice my own score. Luckily/Unluckily Kirishima did it for me. "Holy- Over 700 kilos! I knew you were manly but not that manly!" Tetsutetsu joined in shortly after. It looks like Kirishima found a kindred spirit.

'This is going to be my whole day isn't it?' Don't get me wrong I like being praised as much as the next guy but after a while it just becomes embarrassing to have everyone look at you like the second coming of All Might or something...Oh, wait. 'Yare yare daze I guess I'll have to get used to this.'

To my surprise someone actually managed to beat my score. "Wow Yaoyorozu-san managed to get 1,000 kilos!" She created an industrial clamp and just used that... I'm not even mad that's impressive. If anything I was happy that someone managed to beat my score, it got some of the attention off of me... I should thank her later. And that name, it seems oddly familiar.

The third test was the standing long jump. The scores for this one were hit or miss. Either the person got a perfectly average score or they jumped the sand entirely. The ones that made it all the way were: Myself, Ochako, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Todoroki, Shiozaki, Asui, Kacchan, Monoma, Tokage, Mineta, Shoji, Tokoyami, Aoyama, and Sero.

The fourth test was also pretty basic. Only Mineta and Monoma managed to get a good score, bouncing off their respective purple balls for victory. Komori tried something similar with her mushrooms but it didn't work quite the same way. I was also close behind but this isn't the kind of speed that I was used to.

The fifth event was what most people were waiting for after witnessing Kacchan's energetic example. Since he already went he was exempt from participating, his classmates were no slouches though.

Tokage in particular, and Monoma by extension, blew the rest of class B out of the water. Considering the fact that she could fly with her quirk all she had to do was levitate the ball up as far as she wanted while staying in the circle.

Aizawa showed their scores: **15 kilometers **They had to stop there since any higher and their flesh might start to boil from the low-pressure environment. As for class A, we had a bit of an unfair advantage.

Momo for one created a military-grade grenade launcher and blasted the ball nearly 3 kilometers into the air. Koda asked a small flock of pigeons to carry the thing as high as they could, about 2 kilometers. And Ochako was our star student in this one, seeing as she scored an infinity… Yeah it really wasn't a fair comparison.

It was my turn to give it a try when Aizawa addressed me. "Midoriya. During the entrance exam you demonstrated a power that far exceeds what you have shown today. There better be a good reason why you're holding back." Oh so he noticed, let's see if that story All Might and I came up with will cut it.

"I can use that power yes, but it will leave me injured afterward. While my quirk does give me a decent regeneration rate it would still take a while to heal my arm... Actually I just thought of something that might make a good compromise." I said with a smile on my face. Ochako noticed and facepalmed knowing what I was about to do.

"Deku-kun this isn't helping your case you know." I just shrugged and entered the throwing circle. I should probably give some context to this for the sake of the other students.

"My quirk is made for adaptation and learning, one of the benefits of this is that I can occasionally copy the moves and abilities of other people, but only if I know them well enough to pull it off. And.. well, I was always a big All Might fan so when I got my quirk I just had to try it." I cocked back my arm and charged up One for All into my finger at 100% since it was just my finger the damage was going to be reduced significantly, an exploit that The Game praised me for.

"**Delaware Smash!" -90** The ball was sent flying, leaving behind a sonic boom as it flew, my superior strength enhanced with One for All was pretty damn effective. Even Aizawa was marginally impressed by what I did as he showed off my score. **"6 kilometers"**

He wasn't the only one that was impressed, while my score wasn't the highest, it wasn't anything to scoff at either, especially when you remember that I did it with just 1 finger... Kacchan in particular was doing his best Eneru impression as he barely restrained himself from rocketing over to me and demanding answers. Good thing we came up with that story, otherwise I don't think he could restrain his curiosity like he has now.

"You focused all of the power you collected into your finger... Not bad, you said you had regeneration right? How long will it take you to heal that broken finger?" I did some quick math in my head and answered. "About 3 minutes."

He nodded and the tests went on. I wasn't deemed injured enough to need Recovery Girl since my natural healing would take care of it anyway. In fact, by the time the next test was over I was already healed. The seated toe-touch wasn't exactly difficult, although some people were more flexible than others.

The situp test was equally simple. I won easily enough, with my max levels in basic exercises I had effectively infinite stamina for most physical exams. Kacchan tried to keep up but that just wasn't realistic.

As for the long-distance run... Someone actually tied with me. Yaoyorozu created a solar-powered scooter and just kept going along with me. Eventually, we just conversed with each other for 5 minutes until Aizawa realized that neither of us was going to stop in the foreseeable future.

"The scores have been averaged out for the sake of convenience. Oh and about that expulsion... I lied." He lied that time. Thankfully with my CHA and WIS stat I was getting pretty good at telling lies, it wasn't perfect but it helped against people that weren't trying too hard to hide something.

Yaoyorozu Momo

Midoriya Izuku

Todoroki Shoto

Monoma Neito

Bakugou Katsuki

Most people were fine with their scores although Kacchan was being a bit of a sore loser. I guess coming in 5th place was a huge blow to his pride. There was heavy relief coming from Yosetsu Awase who got the lowest score in class 1A although Yaoyorozu was surprised that they thought Aizawa was actually going to expel someone. I walked up to her to congratulate her on the win.

"Hello Yaoyorozu-san, that was a great showing you had. That quirk of yours is amazingly versatile." She smiled and returned the compliment. "Thank you, I can say the same about yours Midoriya-san. It took me years to learn how to use my quirk at my level yet you achieved such impressive results in under 1, it's rather inspiring." Something tells me that we were going to get along just fine.

"Deku-kun! We should get going, Aizawa-sensei left our syllabuses on our desks." Ochako said as she walked up to us, she noticed Yaoyorozu and introduced herself. "You're Yaoyorozu-san right? My name is Uraraka Ochako, pleasure to meet you!" Yaoyorozu returned the greeting and agreed that we should head back to class.

After we gathered our syllabuses we walked towards the exit together only for me to be glomped from behind by Ashido… I guess she had a 1 glomp per person rule or something. "Midoriya-kun! That was amazing, why didn't you tell us you could do all that?!" She yelled in a false hurt tone.

"It never came up," I said with a shrug which got her off of me. Kirishima was there as always and Tetsutetsu joined in the mini group as well. I guess I was right, those two made fast friends. Yaoyorozu also seemed to get along with Ochako and Mina, she had a surprisingly bubbly personality under her serious, studious persona.

Our not so little motley crew of 6 walked together once more before we were stopped once again. "Hello Midoriya-san! Is it ok if I walk with you as well?" The voice of Iida spoke up from behind me. I turned and greeted him back.

"Sure the more the merrier I guess." He ended up starting a conversation about how Aizawa handled the class with his expulsion threat, and how it was both igneous and unbecoming of a teacher. Yaoyozoru again said how she realized it from the start saying that "No teacher would really expel someone on the first day"

"I hate to break it to you Yaoyorozu-san but he wasn't lying. At least about it being a clever ruse. He was fully intent on expelling anyone who showed no potential." I give her the bad news which shocks most of the people walking with us.

"And how do you know this Midoriya-san?" Iida asked curiously, not happy about how Aizawa played them like a fiddle.

"It's a by-product of my quirk it helps me read people better. It's not mind reading or even cold reading, I just have a way of noticing when things don't add up in conversation and stuff like that. A skilled liar can still trick me." I explained away some of my power. Although Ochako knew the real reason already.

"You said that my quirk was amazingly versatile but yours seems to be just as useful in so many ways. Super strength, speed, learning ability, and you can read social situations easier? It's almost as if your quirk can do anything." Yaoyorozu summed up my problem. It's hard to attribute all of that to just one ability, and when I do inherit more quirks... That's going to be even more difficult to explain.

"Well I'd love to walk with you all but I already have transportation for heading home. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Yaoyorozu said abruptly as she walked over to a parked limousine which then drove off, leaving most of us stunned.

'So that's why the name Yaoyorozu seemed familiar. They are an extremely rich hero family.' Oh well, at least she didn't seem to show off her wealth out of malice, I think it's about time to knock the others out of their trance.

"Ok guys no need to gawk for so long. We're gonna miss our train if we don't get moving." That shook them out of their stunned states as they all agreed to pick up the pace. It was another good day if you asked me. We all cut loose a bit and I even managed to make quite a number of new friends.

**Well that was a slightly longer chapter than usual. As you can see the classes are significantly different along with being a lot closer due to some divine interference which got Aizawa and Vlad to get along for a bit.**

**Bakugou also seems to be getting his ego thrown into the mud for the most part, even more so than in the original. Maybe being in 5th place will humble him a lot earlier than in canon.**

**And as you can see Deku is making some good friends so far, his network will only expand from here so hopefully, I can keep up... Anyway, I hope you all have a nice day, later!**

**Delaware Smash! (UC): The user channels One for All into their fingers at 100% power! The result deals 1 damage to the user per percentage taken over the limit, minus resistances. Deals 1% damage compared to a full-powered Detroit Smash. Cost: 30 stamina.**


	7. Ordinary school stuffAnd a nuke!

**So yeah the harem route won the poll. No real surprise there. What did surprise me somewhat was that Momo was 2nd place! Personally she was always my favorite and I'm glad that the rest of my fans seem to agree, Mei was third, I expected that slightly more. Well enough beating around the bush, I'll get to writing before I lose my muse.**

Our second day of school was a lot less hectic compared to the first. We started the day off with homeroom. AKA Aizawa takes a nap while we introduce ourselves to each other. Next, we had an English class with Present Mic, he was a surprisingly good teacher... If a bit overzealous.

**Skill learned, English proficiency(C) Lv 15! Languages skill tree unlocked!**

Having a dad that works overseas does have it's benefits. He always tried to teach me what he could while he was around. And what's better to learn than the most spoken language on the planet?** (1)**

Next up we had modern literature with Cementoss. Although the name for the class was a bit of a misnomer. It dealt with literature written shortly before quirks started to appear, the "Modern Era" which was followed by the "Quirk Era" which was then followed by the "Hero Era" So these stories were all a good 150+ years old.

**+1 WIS for taking in the wisdom of the past!**

'Who knew The Gamer was philosophical?' Anyway, our third period was Modern Hero Art History. Yes it is a mouthful, and yes it was probably intentional. Historians are pranksters like that. To our surprise we had Midnight of all people teaching that. I wasn't too bad at it though, having a few years worth of amateur sketching to fall back on. Plus The Gamer helped me out with the more complicated stuff.

**Skill learned, Drawing(C) Lv 20! "The Arts" skill tree unlocked**

**Skill learned, Painting(C) Lv 5!**

Decently useful skills for a hero. They also improved my CHA by a small amount so I couldn't complain. Next up was Mathematics with Ectoplasm, I was already way ahead of this class since I spent a good deal of the training time last year studying up. In fact my basic maths skills were already maxed out so the class was a breeze.

We ate lunch afterward, the food got a unanimous "Delicious!" from everyone who ate it courtesy of the Cook hero: Lunch Rush. Truly, he is the highest tier of hero. As our stomachs were filled a conversation sparked. The topic? Our next teacher.

"Can you guys believe that All Might of all people is going to be teaching hero studies at U.A?! When I saw him on the projector I could barely focus on what he said!" Kirishima started it off while hyping himself up for our last period of the day.

"I know what you mean. Having the top hero be our teacher is an honor that can't be understated!" Iida agreed, trying to keep things formal with the admittedly large group of friends that were all sitting at the same table.

"Well it does sort of make sense. All Might is getting older nowadays and this was the place where he learned. It's not too surprising that he chose to come back to teach the next generation." I cover for him a bit, it wasn't technically wrong either.

"How do you know how old All Might is? That isn't exactly public information." Kirishima asked, looking at me a bit weirdly. Crap I gotta salvage this. "He made his debut in America right after graduating from U.A. That was 30 years ago. Assuming that he graduated at the age of 18 like most people do it would make him 48 years old now."

Our table went silent for a bit until Kacchan summed up what I said with a single word. "NEEERDDD!" *Sigh, I can't really deny that. But to be fair Kacchan was just as much of an All Might nerd as I was.

"I hate to agree with Bakugou-san but he's not wrong. You really take fanboying to a new level Deku-kun!" Ochako played along, knowing that I didn't want to reveal my connection to All Might. The others still looked curious though.

"What's the story between you and Bakugou-san by the way? It's like you two know each other, along with Ochako-san." Mina asked looking curious as well, I never did tell them about how we all met before.

"Kacchan and I knew each other since we were kids, we actually used to be best friends, but ever since he got his quirk he grew cocky and became a bully to those weaker than him. Since I grew up quirkless you can imagine who his favorite target was. That's where the name Deku comes from, it means useless." Not that the name really bothered me now. A special someone turned it into something positive.

"Then why do you let Ochako-san call you that? Is what she told us about you being into that sort of stuff true!" Mina said the last part with a fake gasp, I just choked on my drink.

"O-cough-Ochako-chan what have you been telling them!" She gave me a sheepish look and a blush before looking away. "A-And no she started calling me that because she thought it sounded like Dekiru, the word for 'you can do it' I liked that meaning and decided to keep it."

With our lunch finished, we headed over to our last period of the day Hero Studies. All Might was late... For his first day. 'Knowing him he's probably preparing himself to make a gran-' "**I AM...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

Yeah his cheesy nature easily captivated most of the students there. Ochako and I.. Not so much, we've gotten used to it after the first few months and now it was just normal. **"Hero Basic Training! The class that molds you into heroes! It also provides tons of credits!" **I sure hope it does, considering that it takes up two or more class periods every day.

"**No time to dally, today's activity is Battle Training!" **Already? I guess he wants to check out how everyone is currently, then again shouldn't we be doing basic safety training and scenario drills first?

"**Normally yes, but I firmly believe that practical experience trumps theory any day! Other lessons will be taught throughout the year but I want to get a firm baseline on all of your skills first!" **Crap did I say that out loud I thought I broke that habit years ago.

"**No you still mutter all the time we just stopped trying to stop you after the hundredth time!"** Ochako nodded her head in agreement at that... Wait a second... DID THEY JUST REVEAL OUR RELATIONSHIP FOR A GAG!

"**...Oh will you look at the time, please get dressed everyone your hero costumes have finally been made, you can find them in these containers labeled by seating order! Meet me at ground beta and forget everything that was just said!"** And he booked it to ground beta leaving everyone stunned and confused.

I just picked up my costume and sped off to the changing rooms to avoid any questions. I know I can't avoid this forever but by Asobi I'm gonna try! On the plus side my AGI score helps me get dressed faster... So that's a thing.

I'll be the first to admit that my hero costume wasn't very impressive. Well, in a way it was. My mother, an amateur with no experience, made it and it was completely functional and rather cheap. Of course, I was going to wear it, this suit represents my mother's love.

"Although I could do without the rabbit ears...Child me wasn't the smartest." I know I wanted to make it look like All Might but still... Oh great he's laughing at the sight of them. 'Was it that obvious?'

"I think it's cute Deku-kun. You are kind of like a rabbit, your really fast, your pretty shy, and I've never seen you get tired either." Ochako said as she arrived with a few other students. 'Oh god why!' Was my only thought when I noticed the skin-tight bodysuit.

Hers wasn't the only one though, I wasn't that lucky. Mina thought it was a good idea to wear something that wouldn't look out of place in a 1970s disco party. Yanagi, Tsunotori, Komori, and Shiozaki at least had some restraint. And by restraint I mean that their costumes _weren't _skin tight. And finally, there was Yaoyo-

' has stopped working. Please consult the user's manual for technical support' **Gamer's Mind temporarily disabled for the sake of hilarity!**

'Calm down Deku! You have a girlfriend damn it! Keep eye contact! EYE CONTACT!' The cause of my current mental breakdown was currently heading my way with a questioning look on her face.

"Midoriya-kun, I'm sorry if this might come off as rude or pushy but... What is your relationship with All Might-sensei?" Crap, I knew she would pick up on that and have the courage to ask.

"I-It's complicated. I guess you could say he made me who I am today." No no! That was way too vague! They're going to get the wrong idea!

"Oh my! I understand, please forgive my rudeness." Nononono!

"**I think that's enough comedy for one chapter, now that everyone's here we should get on with the battle training!" **A team match between heroes and 'villains' The teams were also completely random, makes sense.

"Sensei! Is it truly wise to let such an important decision fall to random chance?!" Iida asked concerned over the method. I cleared it up by mentioning how heroes are often paired up at random depending on the situation, along with the fact that heroes were almost always at a disadvantage since villains tended to be the instigator of most encounters.

We each picked lots to determine our teams first. Asui-san and I ended up drawing the A slots. The other teams were:

Team B: TetsuTetsu and Kirishima

Team C: Todoroki and Koda

Team D: Awase and Shishida

Team E: Mina and Rin

Team F: Komori and Yanagi

Team G: Iida and Ochako

Team H: Kodai and Shoda

Team I: Yaoyorozu and Tsunotori

Team J: Shiozaki and Manga

"Nice to meet you Asui-san, I hope we can work together well." She nodded but asked me to call her by her first name. "Oh, sure! If you want you can call me Izuku too, I don't mind." I guess she wanted to try and make new friends fast, I could relate to that.

"**Now for the matchups. There are 10 slots in this box, the one I pick up with my right hand are villains while the left are heroes!" He pulled two slots from the box.**

**Hero Team: B**

**Villain Team D**

This could be interesting but team D was at a bit of a disadvantage. Normally Awase's melding quirk would make short work of most people, preventing them from moving under most circumstances. However with Kirishima and TetsuTetsu...

"He just keeps charging at us like a mad dog!" The disbelieving yell of Shishida came from All Might's earpiece, so loud that he had to take it out for a moment. Poor guy, he had a pretty good plan laid out from the start, Awase would use his quirk to halt the inevitable Leroy Jenkins maneuver from the two hardening users while using his enhanced bestial strength and speed to capture both would-be heroes.

Yeah it's going to take a bit more than some concrete or metal restraints to stop these two, even if they were bonded at the molecular level. At most it's just weighing them down and making their punches heavier as a consequence.

Shishida tried his best to combat the two juggernauts but his strength also had limits. If it was just one of them, then maybe, but their defensive quirks made any attacks ineffective. And with the extra weight behind their punches from their 'restraints' It ended up leading to their victory.

'I guess charging into battle like a madman does have it's uses sometimes.' I wonder how All Might's gonna spin this one, teaching his students to throw caution to the wind would be counterproductive.

"**That children is why you should never be too sure about a plan. 'No plan survives first contact with the enemy' and all that. Sometimes your opponents will simply use overwhelming force and shock tactics to succeed, a decent number of heroes and villains overthink things sometimes and it can lead to things like this happening."**

'Smooth.' I'll give him that, then again the plan was solid, the materials on hand just limited their performance. Awase should look into getting sturdier materials for his metal blocks.

"**That being said the two heroes had an equal impact on the battle so I can't rightfully give the position of MVP to either. So I'll give it to both of them instead!"**

The next teams to fight were:

**Hero Team: F**

**Villain Team: H**

This matchup wasn't even fair. All team F had to do was send Komori's spores into their opponents' lungs using Yanagi's poltergeist quirk. They were too busy trying to breathe to notice the hero team disable the bomb in record time. The good news was that the mushrooms could disappear at will so there were no long term complications.

"_**That's one scary combo...**_** I-I mean good job hero team! That was an excellent use of each other's talent! Full marks, however please note that while asphyxiation is an effective combat tactic, it is also a dangerous one, please use it sparingly." **I guess even All Might was a little freaked out by the imagery that mushrooms in the lungs conjured.

"**Now while young Komori's quirk was the one to deal the damage, young Yanagi was the one to skillfully maneuvered them into the villain's lungs. So I think it's fair to give her the MVP title."**

The next match was ours. Tsuyu and I were drawn as the villain team to our slight discomfort while Todoroki and Koda were the heroes. I gave a short nod to our opponents out of respect, which Koda reciprocated, but to my surprise, Todoroki just glared at me for some reason.

'Does he see me as a rival or something? It would make sense seeing who his dad is..' It made sense, sure but something didn't seem quite right with that explanation. Either way this was going to be a tough fight, I saw what Todoroki could do in yesterday's test and it didn't bode well for Tsuyu in particular.

"Tsuyu-san, I'm just guessing here but does your quirk make you weak to the cold?" Unsurprisingly she nodded. Her frog physiology made her hibernate in the cold weather, and since she didn't bring any winter gear with her… She went on to explain the rest of her quirk and when she mentioned that she could climb walls my mind went into overdrive.

"Ok, we can work with this. Todoroki-san is no doubt going to try large scale ice attacks first. He's shown more than enough power during the tests yesterday to prove that he can. When he does that you should be outside the building to avoid the initial attack."

"I got you so far, I imagine that you want me to head to the lower floors and try to take potshots at them and possibly separate the two?" I nod at that, it was a good idea. If we could take out Koda that was one fewer issue to deal with.

"Good plan, although I should probably bring this thing to the top floor. It should buy us a bit of time, meanwhile, you should head to the side of the building on the top floor and escape through a window from there." No sense in having the enemy see them coming after all. Too bad her quirk didn't give her camouflage.

"Try to scout out their opening move and act accordingly. If the two ever separate take out Koda first, he's fairly durable but his quirk isn't a combat-based one so I'm sure you can take him on your own." Tsuyu seemed to approve of the plan as she headed to the top floor with a smile on her face. I chuckled and did the same… It was a huge pain getting the 'bomb' into the building though, most of the doors were barely wide enough to pass through with it.

Everything was ready. The bomb was set at the top floor and Tsuyu was ready to head outside the moment All Might signals u- **"Indoor Antipersonal Battle Training... Start!"** s. Well I guess this is it… Did it just get colder?

**Tsuyu POV**

"Izuku-kun was right, he didn't even consult his teammate first. The whole building is frozen, even a bit of the outside… Scary." As luck would have it Todoroki didn't even spare his teammate a second glance as he entered the frozen building. Leaving the stunned Koda all by himself.

"Nows my chance!" I dropped down and used my tongue to trip Koda off his feet. While he was distracted and trying to get up I wrapped some capture tape around his waist.

"**Hero captured, good work young Asui."** All Might said through my earpiece, confirming the capture without alerting the other two members of either team.

"Time to help out Izuku-kun. He probably got his feet frozen by Todoroki-san. Hopefully that strength of his will be enough." As I climbed up the side of the building I felt something strange, like the temperature just climbed up several degrees. "What's going on up there?"

**Izuku POV**

"Well this was a bit overkill...My feet are frozen. *Sigh." I prepared myself mentally and pulled on them with my full strength. **-50** **Dull Pain has leveled up! Cold resistance(C) has been unlocked!**

"Oooh that stings! No time to dwell on it though, Todoroki-san's probably confident that he got me with that, I should surprise him as he's coming up the stairs." I headed towards the third floor before I started hearing footsteps. Heading back to the fourth floor I prepared a **Delaware Smash** for when Todoroki would appear. And boy was he surprised when he saw me standing there, bloody feet and all, ready to flick my finger at him.

"**SMASH"** The air pressure from the attack sent Todoroki flying down the stairs, and nearly into the concrete wall if it weren't for the wave of ice that he summoned up to cushion his fall and change his trajectory.

"What?! How are you still moving with your feet like that?!" He yelled in disbelief as I charged at him.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to slow me down!" A regular punch was aimed at his stomach but Todoroki took no chances as he created an ice wall to intercept it. It was far too thin though, Todoroki was not expecting Izuku's natural strength to be able to break through it.

The punch connected, though much of it's force was stopped by the earlier wall it still did significant damage. With another punch headed right for his left shoulder, aiming to dislocate it. And it did, only to be burned by a sudden eruption of fire from said shoulder. **-300**

**Fire Resistance has leveled up 2x!**

'Tsk clever, he hid his fireside until just now. I fell for it even though his hair really should have tipped me off.' Quirks were weird like that, they usually left a mark on the physical body in one way or another.

The punch did land however, and this time it wasn't held back by a solid wall, just weak flames that did much less damage than usual due to my resistance. Todoroki was sent flying from it and landed face first. I took this as my chance to capture him.

He tried to resist, of course but I just pointed a finger at him, ready to flick at any sign of a struggle. **"Young Midoriya has captured young Todoroki! This exercise is over, Villain team wins!"**

"**An excellent battle. Young Midoriya showed excellent tactical and strategic skills along with young Asui who provided excellent feedback and suggestions. Her early takedown of young Koda was perfectly executed and well planned out."** We took our praise pretty gracefully, I admit though it was a tough fight against Todoroki, if I didn't catch him by surprise it might not have ended the same.

"**It was a difficult decision, but I believe young Midoriya deserves the MVP title for his great plan and his ability to push past the pain and achieve victory!" **I took it with a smile, Tsuyu seemed to agree as well, giving me a high five when he said it.

"**Now for the hero team. Young Todoroki's plan might have been effective against most people, but it was also rather predictable, which young Midoriya exploited. His plan also left out young Koda from participating, along with young Todoroki's reckless choice to go in alone, I'd say that teamwork and communication are what you need to work on most."**

Todoroki wasn't too happy with that assessment, but he acknowledged that he had made a bad call by going in alone. And that he underestimated Tsuyu and I.

"**As for young Koda he allowed young Todoroki to dictate the plan along with freezing up, forgive the pun when young Todoroki froze the building. This allowed young Asui to more easily capture you. Situational awareness and calmness in a battle are what you need most for now."**

Koda took his critiques much better. He already knew that his quiet and soft nature needed some work and that he really shouldn't freeze up like that. He even came over to us for a handshake... I had to decline though my fingers were still broken… And slightly burned.

Todoroki was a bit of a sore loser it seems. He spent the rest of the time glaring at his left fist for some reason, not sparring anyone else a word. 'I guess he wanted to save his fire quirk for later, he really shouldn't hold himself back like that in a real fight.' I thought to myself, having no idea about the can of worms I just opened.

**1) By number of countries at least, numerically speaking Chinese is the most widely spoken language for obvious reasons.**

**I was originally going to do every fight in the battle trial at least somewhat extensively but… Yeah no. I got about halfway into writing the 4th battle when I realized that this chapter was getting way too long so I decided to end it here.**

**Also yes I picked the teams at random as well as their opponents. If some of these matches seemed one-sided, that's because they were, luck is not always a kind mistress.**


	8. Battle trial 2 Electric Bugaloo

**Time for the rest of the trials and the class rep episode, since it's a rather short one. So yeah starting now the harem shall form, I plan to keep it relatively small though. Izuku won't be some Issei Hyoudou level protag or anything. Maybe 3-5 girls maximum.**

After our last fight the mood had grown a bit antsy. I guess it was a bit brutal compared to the earlier ones. Anyway, the next two teams to fight were:

**Hero team: I **

**Villain team: G**

This was going to be a tough one. It could go either way, honestly, both teams have a great deal of versatility in their arsenals. I was going through scenarios in my head when someone tapped my shoulder which shook me out of my thoughts.

"H-hey Midoriya-san that was an awesome fight, but... Are your feet ok?" Komori asked me with a concerned look on her face. 'She has really pretty eyes..Wait no!' I blush a bit and answer before I get _different_ kinds of strange looks.

"Y-yeah they're fine. I heal really fast remember." I play it off but she asked me if it hurt when I did that. "Yeah but only for a few minutes, I just power through it for the most part." Why were Kirishima's eyes glowing? TetsuTetsu too? Weird.

"You must be really tough! I don't think I could do that so casually." Awase spoke up with growing respect in his eyes. Shiozaki also added her two cents, although she was a bit more... Formal. in comparison.

"To overcome such pain in the face of one's duty is a great virtue! I have much to learn from you Midoriya-san." She was a rather spiritual person. Specifically, a Christian, which made it rather awkward for me to speak to her considering that I had a 'god' sponsoring me.

"**Begin!"** Ah! I got distracted and didn't pay attention to the setup! It looks like Ochako went for the optimal strategy after all. All that quirk training and strategy sessions with All Might and I paid off it seems.

**Ochako POV**

"This is a magnificent plan Uraraka-san! How did you come up with it?" Iida asked me while I floated the bomb high up into the air right as the battle started, preventing the other team from noticing.

"Honestly I just asked myself ''What would Deku-kun do in this situation?' And I got this. We used to spend a lot of time working on strategies and tactics that incorporated our quirks and this was one of his favorites. Zero Gravity is tricky to fight against without flight or teleportation."

"Midoriya-san huh. He really is something else. Strong, fast, intelligent, and he has a charisma that not many can match. I've chosen a good rival." I smile at him and then got serious.

"Right! This is just the first step of the plan, but it won't work for long if we get found out. Yaoyorozu-san could probably create something to bring it back down even if I don't get taken out so distracting them is a must." With Iida's speed he could find the enemy easily and pick them off, or at least distract them for a good long while. Villains had the advantage with this exercise, after all, time was on their side.

**3rd person POV monitor room**

"This isn't going to end well for the Hero team. Yaoyorozu-san is smart, but Ochako-chan has a pretty good plan too. Even if the heroes do realize what's going on, they might not have enough time left to recover the bomb, and that's assuming that Yaoyorozu-san can create something that could reach it and bring it back down to earth without destroying it. Besides if things go poorly then Ochako-chan could just dropthedamnthingandforceadrawandthenwehaveTsunotoritoworryabout…"

'So fast.. Does he have a second quirk or something?' Was the collective though amongst our hero's classmates. Even All Might who was used to this by now could barely keep up. **"Quiet young Midoriya, you're missing the action!" **Their instructor said, having enough of his successor's nonsense.

"R-right! Sorry I got carried away!" The fight was as Izuku imagined, a long and drawn out one. On purpose of course, Iida spent most of his time harassing the enemy team and being a general distraction while Ochako tried to place weightless traps at various positions to trip up the hero team as well.

In the end Iida was captured by a well thought out net trap made by Yaoyorozu but he was only one villain. Ochako made the executive decision to stay out of sight for the rest of the test, which wasn't too hard considering that they only had a minute or two before time was up.

"**Time's up! Villain team wins!"**

The battle ended right after, Yaoyorozu looked a bit disappointed in herself but Ochako quickly lifted her spirits when she came out of her hiding place. After Iida was set free they all headed back to the monitor room.

"**You all did great work but there can only be one winning team. Young Uraraka made an ingenious plan with how she raised the bomb into the air using her quirk. It was a catch 22 scenario in away." **Something that he'll have to change if they ever did this exercise again.

"**If young Uraraka was captured and forced to release the bomb, then it would fall and explode anyway ending the match in a draw. That along with her plan to use young Iida for hit and run tactics along with her rather impressive weightless traps has earned her the MPV spot!" **Nobody could really deny this, she was instrumental in her team's victory and played a big role even towards the end. Izuku gave her a congratulatory hug and Iida a handshake for the win.

"**Now for the villain team young Yaoyorozu did well utilizing her quirk to minimize the damage from young Uraraka's gravity traps and young Iida's constant attacks. While young Tsunotori acted calmly while using her quirk to keep young Iida on his toes. That along with young Yaoyorozu's use of a net to capture young Iida has earned you quite a few points even if your team technically lost. Good job all around!"**

**Izuku POV**

I headed over to the hero team to see how they were holding up. We were moving the scenario to another building so it was going to take a few minutes for the next team to be ready. "Hey Yaoyorozu-san, Tsunotori-san, you two did great!" Yaoyorozu met my gaze with a light smile but Tsunotori just hunkered down a bit. A shy one I suppose.

"Thank you _Mr. Green._ Sorry if my Japanese is... _A bit _slow." Oh she's from overseas. Good thing I had those early English lessons.

"_No problem at all,"_ I spoke in English to her great surprise. _"My English isn't very good either. _So we might be able to help each other out." I finish sheepishly, my English skill not being at the passing level.

"Oh! You speak English very well! _I thought only Momo knew how."_Momo? Oh, right they're a bit more casual in western countries. Probably the States judging from the accent.

"Yeah my dad taught me a bit when I was younger. _He works overseas so I picked a few things up._ If it makes you more comfortable you can call me Izuku, I don't mind." Honestly I never cared much for what people call me. Most of my childhood I was called Deku so being called by my first name wouldn't bother me or anything.

"Is that so? Then to be honest I would like to start calling you Izuku-san as well. You can call me Momo of course we've become pretty good friends even if it's only been two days." It seems that Yao-Momo is on board. Wait… That's the perfect nickname I'm using that the first opportunity I get.

"Sure! We're all classmates after all, might as well try to be friends. _By the way, do you walk to the train station after school? If so you can come with us, we usually walk together with some other friends._" I offered getting an enthusiastic nod from

And so we ended that day with a new addition to our not-so-little group of friends. We hadn't quite expected what the next day would bring however, although considering who one of our teachers were we really should have.

"What's it like learning from All Might?!" A random reporter asked me on my way to school, pointing a microphone right at my face. I was pretty annoyed all things told, you can't just stop a kid in the middle of the damn street like that. No subtlety whatsoever.

"You know we only had him for a day right? That's not the point though, you should all leave before this situation gets worse, I'm sure U.A doesn't take kindly to people harassing their students right before class starts." I gave them my best Aizawa impression which seems to scare them off for now. My classmates weren't so lucky.

"He's off today, this mob is pointless, if you want to get answers from him come back another day. Preferably when after school hours are over." Aizawa tried his best to shew away the reporters to little effect. Logic didn't seem to work against them.

I looked around to make sure that the coast was clear and let off a **Delaware Smash** into the air which let off a loud boom before I quickly ran towards the U.A gates. "That air pressure! Was that All Might?!" I yelled out getting the attention of the reporters who flocked away towards the source of the sound.

"That should buy us a few minutes. Good work Midoriya, I'll let the unauthorized use of your quirk slide this time." Aizawa said with a grin at the trick I used to get rid of the vultures. The school decided it would be best to erect the "U.A Barrier" for the rest of the day, just in case anyone with a speed/infiltration quirk tried anything funny.

We all reached our homeroom class which started with Aizawa mentioning our scores from yesterday's battle trial. "I've looked over your results and they're mostly fine. A few of you need to work on your decision making and on the fly strategy but other than that, good job. However." He looked at Todoroki dead in the eye.

"Todoroki, confidence is important but don't allow it to become arrogance, you entered enemy territory completely sure that you took out your enemy with no proof whatsoever. You also abandoned your teammate without sparing him a second thought. These aren't the qualities of a hero, I expect you to learn from the lesson Midoriya gave you yesterday." Ok what he said might be true but did he have to bring me into this! I'm already pretty sure that Todoroki doesn't like me this just adds fuel to the fire.

"Yes sir." Todoroki replied curtly and Aizawa moved on.

"Now onto homeroom business. Sorry for the sudden announcement but today you'll pick a class president." Most of the room was shocked at how normal it seemed, I guess they got caught up on the hero work from yesterday.

A good number of students jumped at the opportunity, sometimes literally, but in the end we went with Iida's sensible idea of having an election. Even if he was far too enthusiastic with his want for the position.

I voted for Momo myself. Ochako was great and all but she wasn't exactly 'leader' material. Iida was a good option too but he tended to overthink things. The results of the election was mildly surprising though. As expected most people either got 0 or 1 vote, those that voted for themselves but two managed to stand out.

Midoriya Izuku: 6 votes

Yaoyorozu Momo: 2 votes

"Eh? I got 6 votes? I expected a few but not that many." I knew Ochako would vote for me, Mina and Kirishima too. But 3 other people? Well, with the votes cast I became class president with Momo being my vice-president. She looked a little disappointed at first but fell into the position easily enough.

After we went through our basic classes, hero training was only held every other day so this time lunch came around a bit faster. We also got to meet our teachers for the two other mundane subjects. Chemistry with Power Loader, and History with Snipe.** (1)**

During lunch I decided to find some answers. "Ok spill, which of you voted for me. I already know Ochako, Mina, and Kirishima did." I asked in the middle of lunch getting the others to flinch a bit. Guess I was right.

"I voted for who I felt would best fulfill the position. I'm sure that you will do a fine job Midoriya-san." Iida reassured and admitted, still calling me by my last name since he was a bit more formal than the others.

"I also voted for Izuku, you just seemed nice. _And I really didn't know the others very well. Sorry if you didn't want it._" I shook my head at Pony.

"It's not that I didn't want it, I was just curious. Honestly I thought Momo-san would have been best so I voted for her." A surprised yelp came from the mentioned ravenette as she looked away shyly. 'I guess I know who the third mystery voter was.'

"Well I don't know about you guys but I've had a question that's been bugging me ever since yesterday!" Ah crap I know that tone, Mina's not gonna let me get away scot-free with this one. "How do you and All Might-sensei know each other? Yesterday he talked about you as if he knew you for a while." Think fast Deku!

"Well you see-" VREE! **"**_**Security level 3 has been breached all students please evacuate in an orderly fashion." **_'SAFE! Or not very I guess. What's security level 3?'

Iida seemed to have the same question and asked an upperclassman, he said that it meant the U.A barrier had been crossed and that there were intruders in the school. I noticed how everyone was panicking and help up the others at the table for a bit, pointing at the growing pile up to express my point.

Luckily I was able to make my way towards a window to see that it was just a bunch of media vultures who had the balls to trespass on U.A property. There was going to be hell to pay to be sure, but for now I had to find a way to calm everybody down.

"Momo-san, can you please make me a megaphone, it seems like some idiots decided to break down the U.A barrier to get some media attention. If we don't stop this soon somebody is going to get hurt." An affirmative came from Momo who proceeded to unbutton her shirt, much to the male students' embarrassment, I just looked away out of courtesy.

A few seconds later I had a megaphone in my hand and I wasn't afraid to use it. "**Everyone calm down and look out the window! It's just the press, everything is fine! Keep evacuating but do it calmly! You are U.A students, act like it!"** It was a little harsh but it worked. The little blow to their pride forced them to calm down quicker and assess the situation. By the end of it we all evacuated just fine until the teachers dealt with the press outside.

After a quick headcount, and to my slight embarrassment a round of congratulations from my class for taking control of the situation, we ended up heading home early since the school needed to investigate what happened.

Apparently the U.A barrier wall had a section that was completely disintegrated. In fact the whole that was made was almost perfectly symmetrical. I doubt any ordinary reporter would have gone through such lengths to get into the building, especially when they knew that they would get kicked out immediately. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

**And there goes Part 2. I had most of this already written yesterday. Imagine if that chapter and this one were combined. No wonder I had to cut them in half. Or more realistically in thirds since about 1/3rd of this chapter was written today... **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be on my reading story so don't expect another one for this story for… 3, maybe 5 days? Something like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, have a great rest of your day!**


	9. My class is pretty badass

**Time for the finale of season 1. Hopefully things go a little smoother now that the classes have been switched up. Who knows one of the students might be able to significantly affect Nomu, hint hint nudge nudge.**

"Now for today's basic hero lesson. This time All Might, myself, and one other will be supervising. We will be doing rescue training!" That certainly got everyone excited. Our class in general had a good deal of rescue potential, we were no slouches when it came to raw power but with members like Ochako, Shiozaki, Momo, Tsuyu, or even Reiko we were the De Facto rescue class.

"Hey I'm not done yet." Aizawa glared at his rambunctious class. "It's up to you whether or not you want to bring your costumes. The training spot is a bit remote so we'll be going by bus. That is all." We all took our costumes with us, for style if nothing else. Then again while my costume wasn't 'cutting edge' or anything, it did have some decent utility to it.

You know the basic stuff. Rubbing alcohol, water bottles, rubber gloves, pepper spray, thermite powder… What? You don't carry thermite around in your pockets? I guess your life is easier than mine then.

"Midoriya-san! What order shall we sit in on the bus? If you need assistance in handling that I have already prepared a comprehensive plan on how to most efficiently-" I raise a hand and give him an awkward smile.

"Iida-kun It's fine, it's not the traditional type of bus so everyone can sit wherever. Thanks for the effort though I know you meant well." Iida is diligent beyond belief but sometimes he does a bit too much.

We all stepped into the bus and went on our way. While I was there I sat next to my partner for the battle trial Tsuyu. And it seemed as if she's had enough of me dodging the question. "Izuku-kun I generally say what's on my mind. You've gotten lucky so far but it will be a while before we reach our training spot. What _is_ your relationship with All Might?"

I take a deep breath and get it over with. I've had a bit of time to think about it and so my story wasn't _completely _on the fly_. _"I met him about a year ago, right after the school year started. Do you guys remember the sludge villain incident that happened around the same time?" Most nodded, All Might was involved so it almost automatically went viral, even more so since he was in his casual clothes(Those specific brands, in particular, got very rich very quickly.)

"Kacchan. The guy with the explosion quirk from class B. Was captured by that villain. We were... Childhood friends, you could say, so when I saw him like that I couldn't just let it happen. So I ran in without thinking, keep in mind this was before I unlocked my quirk, hell I was pretty scrawny back then too. It was completely reckless but All Might was impressed with me." Aizawa heard that part and rolled his eyes.

"He told me that all great heroes share something in common. When they came under stress their bodies moved on their own without thinking. That was the day when he started training me." Most people expected that but their eyes still widened a bit. It's not every day when you that your classmate was personally trained by the number 1 hero.

"He was actually the one to help me unlock my quirk. You see it needed a certain prerequisite physical condition before it would activate. After about a month of training, I realized that I was gaining muscle and even learning things much faster than what was normal, that's when I got myself checked out and realized that I did, in fact, have a quirk, it was easily the happiest day of my life up to that point." I finished telling my story with a bright smile, I was truly blessed many times over. Somewhat literally if Asobi was what he claimed to be.

"W-wow, I knew it must have been something big but I never thought you would have been his student. What are you supposed to be his successor or something?" I know Shoda meant it as a joke but I couldn't help but freeze up at that. Something that the more perceptive students picked up on. Thankfully they kept that little tidbit to themselves.

"Sorry for basically forcing you to tell us about it Izuku-kun, but you gotta admit a secret like that would get anyone interested!" Tsuyu apologized for prying but I told everyone that it was fine. It wouldn't have been hidden forever and I didn't mind my classmates knowing. I also went on to talk about how I met Ochako and how she knew about All Might.

Even Aizawa got a bit of a chuckle out of that. Leave it to All Might to hold a secret for a grand total of 1 month. Little did he know.. We arrived shortly after I finished my story, heavily embarrassing Ochako with stories of how she started off her own training. I regret nothing, realistically I taught her more than All Might did so as her 'sensei' and boyfriend I had the right to tease her a bit. No I'm not still mad about her giving up my secret over a gag, not at all.

When we arrived I could barely believe my eyes. The building was... No massive wouldn't do it justice. It was effectively the size of a small town that was domed over. Each side of the building held self-contained areas that must have been used for survival training. There was a lake, a ruined city, and if my eyes weren't tricking me, a permanently _on fire_ city. 'The funding for this school is ridiculous.'

"Floods, landslides, conflagrations! Any disaster or accident you can imagine! I built this facility myself I call it… The Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Or the USJ for short!" A vaguely familiar voice introduced us to this place's name. "The Space Hero: Thirteen! He's my favorite!" So that's where I heard it from. Thirteen was more or less to Ochako what All Might was to me.

"Now before we start I have one or two points. Or 3. Or 4." I can't tell if they're doing this on purpose or not. Either way it's pretty entertaining. "As many of you may know my quirk is called **Black Hole.** It sucks up anything that gets too close to it, crushing and turning it to dust. I mostly use it to clear up debris and such. However it can easily be used to kill." Oh so this was _**that**_ talk. It was an important one no doubt and having a pro tell us it just made it all the more real.

After his small speech Aizawa decided to get on with things, however, he was cut off by a black mist that appeared right at the edge of his peripheral vision. "Huddle up and don't move! These are real villains!" My mind was working on overdrive at that point. I managed to identify the three biggest threats at least. Thank god for **Analyze**!

"That villain with the black mist... He's a warper isn't he? And a powerful one, how else would he sneak in so many people into U.A. Then there's that hand villain. He was the first to walk out of that mist, maybe the ring leader? And that one with his brain out… It's reminding me of All Might for some reason." Yeah, that definitely spooked me to hell before I saw that its END was just from a shock absorption quirk. Not ideal but it can still be beaten. If it weren't for its ridiculous strength and speed Todoroki might have been able to deal with that thing on his own.

Momo asked why the intruder alarms weren't going off while Todoroki deduced that if they planned this out even a little they would have a quirk user that would silence the alarms. "Thirteen, begin the evacuation! Todoroki is right one of these villains must be behind the signals being jammed." I saw that Aizawa was prepared to throw himself at the enemy but I immediately saw the flaw in that plan.

"Aizawa-sensei wait! If you go in right now it's all over. Most of those villains look like small fry but that warper is a real issue. We can't afford to let him use his quirk freely!" He looked back at me with surprise but nods. "Good job Midoriya, I was about to make a rookie mistake thanks for that." He scolded himself before giving his new orders.

"I'll keep my eye on the mist villain, Thirteen you and the students make a break for the exits, we're going to need back up for this and the student's safety is our top priority!" While it was a good plan it wasn't meant to be. Some of the mooks managed to take potshots at Aizawa which forced him to look away from the mist villain, that small window was all he needed.

"You're a smart brat but I won't allow you to leave. Greetings, we are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but today we've come to this bastion of heroism to end the life of the symbol of peace." That was all I needed to hear, no need to hold back against this one either.

I launched myself at full speed, while using One for All at its current maximum output without breaking my arms and legs, about 15%. It took me countless broken bones and ripped tendons to attain this level of control and I was about to use it to its maximum. "15% Detroit Smash!"

Of course I aimed for the shiny metal bracer that the villain wore on his neck. It was a fairly obvious physical feature compared to the vague misty body below the neck**(1) **He tried to dodge but even with my regular speed I could give cars a run for their money. At 15% I bet I could probably match Ingenium's speed.

I kept an eye on the villain's stats as I attacked and I wasn't too surprised when I saw that I knocked out a good 80% of his health in one hit. This 'Kurogiri' fellow wasn't very END heavy. Most of his points went into CHA and INT.

"Got him! Quick make a run for it!" I yelled pointing at the exit. It took a few seconds for the others to pick their jaws off the floor but they managed it in the end. Too bad I never checked to see if Kurogiri was truly unconscious.

"BEGONE!" Was heard from under me. I tried to give him another quick jab but my vision went dark before I was able. The next thing I knew I was falling from the sky towards the rocky ground of what I could only assume was the mountainous zone!

**-30** "Ow I guess, good thing I trained up my blunt force resistance." I took the time to look around and my eye immediately caught 2 more students standing on a plateau above me. "Izuku-kun! Are you ok?! It looked like you took a bad fall!" Momo asked from above me. I just gave a thumbs-up before widening my eyes as a villain came up behind them.

"Behind you!" Not wasting any time I jumped up towards them with One for All pumping through my limbs. I was fast enough to reach the villain before he could do anything and landed a straight punch to his stomach. I might have overdone it with the power a bit since his health went down to less than 10.

"T-thanks for that Izuku-kun, _we didn't hear him sneak up on us!_" The second student trapped here, Pony thanked me for the assist, I couldn't really focus on that though. There were at least 30 of the villains I saw earlier all trying to box us in, nearly half of the villains I saw at the plaza. 'I guess that warper considers me a threat... He should have brought twice as many, maybe then they'd actually stall me.'

These guys weren't going to be a problem. Their levels were in the high teens and their stats were abysmal. Momo and Pony could probably handle them all with a little difficulty and someone like Todoroki could take them all out before they knew what hit them. Speaking of which.

"Momo-san try to make some binoculars to scope out the other zones. I can handle these wannabe villains!" I wasted no time and aimed to incapacitate. Or more likely cripple, I would normally hold back a bit more but I couldn't get the image of that 'Nomu' out of my head. If it was left alone to rampage...

I mostly aimed for the legs, breaking kneecaps and crushing their feet, etc. Anything to take them out of the fight. Those that had ranged quirks were targeted first of course and had their arms taken out of commission for good measure. The rest soon fell without any ranged back up to support them. It wasn't really a fight, more like a slaughter.

"I found some of the others Izuku-ku-!" Momo turned around and noticed the carnage that happened right behind her. "I-I found Asui-san, Rin-san, and Manga-san on the ship of the flood zone. I don't think the villains know our quirks, otherwise, they would have never sent Asui-san and Manga-san there in particular." That thought process was proven to be correct when a shout of "Pika-Pika"**(2)** Could be heard from the flood zone, completely electrifying the surrounding lake.

'Pretty sure any villain that was in that lake is dead now... I won't bring it up.' Momo also mentioned how the landslide zone was completely frozen over. 'Todoroki-san doesn't disappoint, I doubt any of these guys, barring the ring leaders could pose much of a threat to him.'

"I think I also saw vines growing across the ruined city zone so Shiozaki-san is most likely there. The other two zones are covered so I can't see anything with those. Iida-san, Ochako-san, and Mina-san are all at the entrance with Thirteen-sensei trying to fight off the warp villain but they look like they're at a standstill. Aizawa is currently fighting some villains in the main plaza and doing well against them."

This was going better than I expected. Time for a plan. "I'll head for the ruins to provide support to Shiozaki-san and anyone else there. Momo-san, Pony-san I want both of you to try to head towards the exit as fast as possible. Try to attack the warper from long range if you can, I damaged him pretty badly so one good hit should be able to take him out."

With the quick strategy in effect I bolted towards the ruined city at top speed. It was too bad that I had to alternate between limbs to use One for All, how did All Might do it? It was almost as if he never turned it off... "I'm a fucking idiot." I channeled One for All through my whole body at 15% and just left it there, not 2 seconds later I got a notification.

**Skill learned, Full Cowling(L) Lv 1: This skill allows the user to channel One for All across their whole body continuously. Cost: 50sps.**

Yeesh, that stamina drain was intense, considering that there were no damage multipliers leveling this skill would most likely decrease it's cost, better use it to the fullest. Now's not the time to half-ass things.

I followed the vines to their origin point and saw 3 familiar faces. Shiozaki was there of course, along with Yanagi and Kirishima. There were only 15 villains here, a good many of them were tied up by Shiozaki's vines while the rest were picked off by Yanagi's many many rocks or they were just straight up punched into unconsciousness by the human rock.

"Do I even need to be here?" That caught the attention of hero and villain alike, and I definitely abused their temporary surprise. 4 seconds later and we were walking out of the ruins with no visible wounds on us. Well, the others were walking out I ran straight for the squall zone at full speed.

It turns out that I wasn't needed there either. Komori had been teleported there, into a humid, constantly raining, inclosed location... Yeah the would-be villains there didn't stand a chance. Shishida and Awase just stared at he with barely contained fear. Don't fuck with mushrooms.

I decided to just head towards the conflagration zone immediately. I should really have more faith in my classmates, they're pretty badass. The students in the flaming building were rather unlucky. TetsuTetsu was doing fine, his metal skin being naturally resistant to heat.

Koda, Shoda and Kodai however weren't so lucky. Shoda was providing the occasional support with his quirk while Kodai was barricading her squishier classmates away from the danger but that left TetsuTetsu essentially on his own.

This time I didn't bother to raise my voice. The roaring flames were enough to cover my footsteps as I knocked out the villain wannabe's before they even realized I was there. With their numbers thinning out so quickly I was relatively sure that the only ones left were in the middle of the plaza.

Speaking of which I really should head out towards there. Aizawa was strong but if that Nomu decided to make its move he wouldn't stand much of a chance. Good thing I decided to come in when I did too. Shigaraki was seconds away from getting into close combat with Aizawa which _would not_ end well.

"Aizawa-sensei duck!" He jolted at my voice but did as asked. Good thing too since I was midway through a flying kick heading right for Shigaraki's head. I felt my foot connect but not on my original target.

'I did 0 damage... **Shock Absorption** is really something else!' I don't have much time to contemplate as Nomu tries to grab my arm. I wasn't about to let that happen so I push away as fast as I could, taking Aizawa with me.

"Whatever that thing is it felt like I was hitting vulcanized rubber. Physical attacks aren't going to work, I have no idea why his brain is exposed though. It seems a little too obvious for a weakness." Aizawa took a look at their new opponent and came up with the same conclusion I did.

"You there. You're that kid that attacked Kurogiri. Not bad, but do you really think that you can take on all of the villains I brought along?" So he's a talker. Good maybe I can fish for information.

"Other villains? You mean the ones that were sent to each zone, currently lying unconscious?" His eyes widen at that but he relaxes soon after. Almost as if he'd expected that.

"Kids these days really are amazing, those idiots were just a bunch of riff-raff we found on the street. But to take them all out so quickly… Nomu, kill him." I could barely even see that thing move! It was easily comparable to All Might in speed and it was only my months of training with the man that let me raise my guard in time.

**-500** And still receive a quarter of my health in damage along with a broken arm... We may need a change of plans. "Midoriya!" Aizawa called after me in worry but couldn't do much as Shigaraki continued his assault.

"D-don't worry about me Aizawa-sensei! This thing is following that guy's orders! If you can take him out this might be over. I'll just have to hold this guy off for now." My words were a lot more confident than I really was. I knew I stood no chance against this thing as I was now. Maybe if I had a different quirk, or if I had some kind of wea- "I really am a huge idiot aren't I?"

The villains were confused by my question as I pulled out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cheap lighter. Now, a smart person would try to make some kind of ad-hoc fire bomb with these things. Instead, my genius(read: insane) intellect thought of something much more effective, but sadly more painful.

Yeah I drenched my gloves in the stuff and lit them on fire. Yes I did get strange looks from both my teacher _and_ the villains. And yes I could hear Ochako face palming from the exit as I did it. Did I care? Not one bit because now I had fire enhanced fists and all it cost me was 5hps!

"Round two you fourth gear reject!" Was that an old reference? Yes. Did I care? Nope! I was too busy psyching myself up for the hardest fight of my life. Thankfully the fire worked! My punches finally started to do some damage, even more so when I just grabbed Nomu instead of using quick jabs.

Although I will say that I was genuinely spooked when I noticed all of the damage that I did regenerate within seconds…'Is this what it's like to fight me?' If so then I feel bad for my future opponents, having all your hard work be reduced to zero like that... It was aggravating, to say the least.

I was so annoyed in fact that I barely noticed when a wave of ice rushed past me and froze half of Nomu's body solid. 'Todoroki that beautiful bastard. Wait why does he look so pissed off?' He was glaring at me, or more specifically my hands. Wonder wh-Oh right.

"Before you ask, no I don't have a fire quirk. I just doused my gloves in alcohol and lit them on fire." I explained as if it wasn't completely insane. The look on his face was totally worth it though.. Right, the nigh-unstoppable monster was still behind me.

"N-Never mind, just freeze the guy completely quick!" My tone makes him hesitate for a bit which was Nomu's cue to break out. It lost It's left arm and leg in the process but it still stood up as if nothing happened. I couldn't have that.

'It's now or never, this guy is too dangerous to hold back against!' I charge a full-powered thrust right at it's exposed brain. Using my arm as a spear in hopes of cheating the **'Shock Absorption' **quirk. **"Kyoto Smash!" -1000**

My arm was broken but thankfully my gamble paid off. The Nomu's brain was visibly deformed by the attack, a large gaping hole was formed in the left hemisphere while the rest appeared squished together. To my shock the brain itself looked to be regenerating, albeit at a much slower pace, but for now Nomu was taken out of the fight.

"NOMU! Damn it! Kurogiri get over here we're leaving!" Not on my watch I charged at Shigaraki with everything I had but my speed couldn't quite keep up with the warper. The two leaders of this raid had escaped and left Nomu behind.

"Damn it!" I can't remain idle anymore. I wasn't even a week into my life at U.A and things have already gotten complicated. These guys came out of nowhere and taught me a valuable lesson, I was still weak, and if this Nomu was as disposable as I think it was then that meant I needed to get stronger. Fast!

"Midoriya, Todoroki, now isn't the time to stand around doing nothing. Gather the other students and have them meet up at the exit. We'll contact the authorities once we're outside, I know it's been a long day for everyone but we'll have to stay put for now until the police get the full story." We both nodded understanding that certain protocols were called for after an attack like this.

Besides I needed to make sure that the others were alright. Momo was supposed to attack Kurogiri from a range but that obviously failed, hopefully, nothing too bad happened... But before all of that. "Hey Todoroki-san can you do me a solid and give me some ice for my burns?" I was met with silence as he walked away, not once turning around in fear of contracting my crazy.

**So.. That happened. Yeah I rolled a pretty damn good class for this event. The quirks that these guys had were almost custom-built for some of the disaster zones. **

**1) Why does he wear those things? And no they aren't part of his body. I checked. When he's in his villain persona he only has 3 metal plates on his neck, while in his bartender costume he has 5. So he can clearly take some of them off or add more at his discretion.**

**2) Pika is the Japanese onomatopoeia for electricity. Manga is quite useful in most situations.**


	10. A new challenge for poorlucky Izuku

**I forgot to mention this last chapter but I've decided to just condense all of the new skills Izuku gets in its own 'stat sheet' chapter that I'll release periodically. Well now with that out of the way I've gotten requests to make a list of the harem members. Also I decided to make 6 the max because I like even numbers.**

**Ochako(obviously)**

**Momo**

**Pony**

**TBD**

**TBD**

**TBD**

**On to the story! This chapter Izuku shall face his greatest challenge yet! Can he survive? Find out this episode of DBZ!**

**2 hours after the USJ incident(Police Station)**

"My boy I can't begin to express how proud of you I am! But that doesn't change the fact that you're completely insane!" Were All Might's first words when I explained why I had 4th-degree burns(they used to be 6th-degree burns but regeneration is bullshit.)

"Ahh come on All Might-sensei, you know better than I do that sanity is overrated!" We both gave our deepest belly laughs which only served to freak out everyone around us. Which included my whole class, a few policemen, the U.A staff, and All Might's close friend Tsukauchi.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but we need to ask you some questions about what happened. This is easily the largest breach of security in U.A's history so we'd like to know all we can." Tsukauchi asked politely with principle Nezu in tow. I nodded in acceptance but asked to contact my mom first, she must be worried sick since all she'd have heard was that there was an attack.

"_My baby Izuku! What happened, I just heard over the news that U.A was attacked! I tried calling but nobody answered and Ijustcanttakeitanymorepleasetellmeeverthingisok!" _ So that's where I get that from...

"M-Mom it's ok, yes there was an attack but it wasn't too bad. The villains they brought along were really weak so we took care of them before anyone even realized what was happening so don't worry!" She let out a sigh of relief but still asked if I was completely ok and that I sounded in pain.

"O-oh, about that... Well I did get injured a bit but it's not enough to worry about. You know I heal fast now and that it takes a lot to keep me down!" I play off my burns until later. If I told her now she'd probably have a heart attack on the spot!

After a few more minutes of trying to calm her down and promising that I'll be home soon after answering a few questions I ended the call and walked with Tsukauchi and the others to a private room.

The questioning was pretty basic. Apparently Tsukauchi's quirk made him a human lie detector so the atmosphere was pretty relaxed considering that lying was impossible. I ended up having a pretty good relationship with the local police because of this. Apparently polite, logical heroes are a rarity… Considering that the heroes are essentially modern celebrities I could definitely believe that.

"So this Nomu creature had multiple quirks? Along with enhanced strength and speed that were unrelated to its quirks." I nod confirming it, I also mentioned how it appeared mindless on its own, only moving when it's master, Shigaraki ordered it, or if he was attacked.

Kurogiri was considered the most dangerous due to his warp quirk, they were rare and therefore nearly unstoppable unless you had prior knowledge of what the users would do. In fact Kurogiri had tried to pull in Nomu a few hours after we left but the police noticed the portal forming and managed to lead the monster away to a secret location, preventing the warper from retrieving his pet.

"You did great Midoriya-san. Your class responded quickly and efficiently to the crisis at hand and from what I've heard from you lead the charge early on. I'll be watching the sports festival later, hopefully, you'll surpass expectations there too!" He complimented before walking out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

'The sports festival huh? I forgot all about that. Normally I would be making preparations, notebooks upon notebooks would be bought, pens would be as well, and color-coded accordingly. Now I'm actually going to _participate _in said event. It was pretty surreal. As such I was barely paying attention when I walked out of the room.

"Deku-kun! Are you ok? You looked really hurt when they took you in for questioning!" Ochako surprised me by tackling me as soon as I exited the room. Thank goodness we were still in the police station and not outside with the raving media. That could have easily been taken the wrong way.

"I'm fine Ochako-chan, those wannabe villains didn't even leave a mark on me!" Something I'm grateful to The Gamer for. I couldn't scar. "What about you guys? I wasn't able to help out with Kurogiri since I had to fight Nomu with Aizawa-sensei." She looked confused at first until something clicked in her head.

"Kuro?- Oh! Do you mean the mist villain with the warp quirk? Yeah we were fine. He couldn't do anything to us without risking an attack but at the same time if we attacked him then he would just teleport us away so we were at a stalemate." I guess getting punched in the throat took away a bit of his battle prowess. Good. I took a bottle of water from my hero costume and started sipping. I've been talking for the last 3 hours after all.

After a few sips I asked her something I've been thinking about for a while now. "That's great to hear! Are the others here too, or did they leave? I was in there for quite a bit." I wouldn't be surprised if most of them left, their parents must be worried sick over what happened.

"Actually Momo-chan decided to stay along with Pony-san. They're waiting for us just outside. Honestly with the way they were acting I half expect them to declare their love for you." *Pfftt! And there goes my water. Luckily I aimed it at a nearby trashcan so we wouldn't piss off the janitor.

"Wh-Wh-wha!" I think Gamer's Mind was malfunctioning. I couldn't control my reactions at all and all I could do was look at Ochako's smirking face as I tried to get the water out of my lungs. "You- *cough You were joking right?! *cough cough!"

"Not at all, they kept telling us about how you single-handedly took out over 2 dozen villains, and that the first thing you thought of was to help everyone else who got teleported... Normally I would be surprised but this is you we're talking about. Pony-san in particular was blushing heavily when she talked about you" Her grin just gets bigger and bigger the more she spoke. My own blush wasn't much better than the one she described on Pony.

"W-why are you so calm about this?! Plus don't they know that we're already…" Another smirk, but this one had a bit of sheepishness in it.

"We've actually never declared it publically. Sure we dropped more than enough hints but... No offense but Momo-san and Pony-san are rather naive. Definitely inexperienced, then again so am I we've only been together for a little under a year." So that's where the shyness came from, but that still hasn't answere-

"Besides I knew from the beginning that other girls would be interested in you. You're just too amazing for anything else. I obviously don't blame those two for having feelings for you and if I'm being completely honest with myself... I don't think I could keep up with you alone." That... I don't even... You know what screw it I'm just gonna say what I'm thinking.

"Ochako-chan I want to make myself perfectly clear. You are more than enough for me. In fact I don't even think I deserve you If I'm being honest. Not only have I kept secrets from you, even now, but you just accept it as if nothing's wrong. You are the kindest, most selfless girl I know and I wouldn't trade you away for anything. I'll leave whatever comes next to you, just know that I'll support your decision no matter wha-!"

Apparently Ochako has had enough with my rambling and decided to shut me up herself. I can't say I'm complaining about her method of doing so. "You know you're not disproving my point right? What guy would turn down a chance to have 3 girls at once? Don't worry too much about it, It's not like I don't find them attractive too." O...K apparently I didn't know as much about my girlfriend as I thought... I'm _definitely _not complaining about that.

"Izuku-kun you're back! I thought I hear-!" Maybe we shouldn't have done this while we had people waiting for us in the next room. "*embarrassed squeak!" Oh boy, Momo has lost all motor functions. She can't even speak coherently from the surprise! Pony walked in soon after and she was doing no better.

"Hey Momo-chan! Pony-chan! Thanks for waiting for so long, Deku-kun and I have been talking for a bit and I'll just say that you and Pony-chan have nothing to worry about! Now I gotta go, my parents said they wanted to visit me so they could make sure I was ok so I have to catch the train. Later!" And so she left, leaving behind two very confused girls and one very scared, yet aroused boyfriend... God I love that woman.

Seeing as Pony and Momo didn't have the benefits Gamer's Mind I recovered first and decided to move things along before they get even crazier. "Thank you both for waiting for me, sorry about being so abrupt but I need to make a call to my mom, I did it earlier but she's the type to worry anyway." So was I, at least before I had a literal god messing with my head to make me calmer.

"Izuku! Are you ok?! It's been hours since you last called!" After a solid 5 minutes of trying to convince her that I was fine and that the questioning was over. Along with introducing her to Pony and Momo she finally calmed down for a bit.

"Well hurry back! I made a big dinner since I'm sure you're hungry after such a busy day Although I think I might have overdone it… Would your friends like to come along? We might not be able to finish it all with just the two of us and it's pretty late." That was a good idea, it's the least I could do to thank them for waiting on me for so long.

"What do you girls think? I understand if you want to go home instead, your families must be worried after what happened." To my surprise I got two no's from the girls, apparently, they both lived alone.

"My parents are currently in Europe for a business trip so they can't visit just yet. They've sent their well wishes though and are trying to wrap things up as quickly as possible. Even then I live on my own in a nearby house that my family owns for schooling while my parents live in Osaka." Momo explained, casually verbally slapping me with a wad of cash.

"And my parents live back in America. I came to Japan alone since it was cheaper just to study at U.A. _Understandably they can't visit me on such short notice either._" So, in the end, they accepted the invitation and we had two guests over for dinner. The awkwardness of Ochako's earlier comments forgotten for the time being.

It wasn't going to last forever, of course, but for now we were happy to just enjoy a meal together while mom got to know some more of my friends. It was nice, maybe we should do something like this more often while inviting Ochako along of course.

At the tail end of our dinner we talked about the upcoming sports festival and how we were planning on preparing for it. Like myself they had completely forgotten about the festival amidst the chaos of the USJ. Still they showed excitement for it at least.

After they left I decided to spend my last half hour before bed reviewing my character sheet to see what changed recently. It's been a good 2 weeks since the last time I did so and with what happened recently... I needed an edge.

Opening the game manual that I got at the beginning of my first bizarre adventure I noticed something interesting and _very_ exciting! Some of the pages that were locked earlier were finally opened! Let's see… A gacha system, item upgrades, a crafting system, and… "Yare yare daze" Great, just great, I thought I avoided this problem until later but fate seems to have other plans.

**Congratulations! Through the use of a special action you have unlocked a new mode! "DATING SIMULATOR" is now fully functional. Go get em tiger! **_**The game is not responsible for any psychological stress that may be involved in the use of this feature. Use with extreme caution!**_


	11. New features and some friendly training

**Ah shit, here we go again. Sorry in advance for what is most likely going to be a late upload. I injured my hand recently which makes typing for long periods of time painful. **

**Naturally my only course of action was to say fuck it and write this anyway regardless of my condition! Fair warning the next chapter will be an update on Izuku's stat sheet, and this one is pretty expository as well. Just Izuku dicking around with his new systems.**

"...Ok, I think I'll save that... Cursed mode for last. Let's deal with that gacha system first. If it's anything like the mobile game versions I shouldn't expect much." And I was mostly correct. It was a fairly basic system, I pull once a day and then RNG takes care of the rest. They even had the chance for each rarity spawning.

Each pull guarantees me a **universal** item. Afterward there is an 80% chance of a **common **item dropping. Then 60% for **uncommon** items, 40% for **rare**, 20% for **epic** and 1% for **legendary** items. 'Might as well get today's roll over with.

The universal item was a stack of 10,000 yen. Not complaining. The common item dropped and it was a military-grade swiss army knife. Nice. The uncommon item also dropped leaving me with a set of knuckle dusters. Definitely useful.

To my surprise a rare item also dropped and it was some kind of weird transparent drink. I was about to analyze it but to my further surprise an epic item managed to drop as well before the gacha wheel went dark. 'Lucky me.' I thought as I went back to **analyze **the rare drop first.

"**Exp potion!(R) Increases exp gains by 2x for 1 hour after use."** Well I'm definitely saving this! I should get All Might to spar with me for a bit and drink this thing right before the fight. The free levels are already making me salivate!

"Ok Deku. Stop admiring your new favorite drink. Time for the epic level item!" I was excited to say the least. If a rare item was already that good just how nice will an epic one be? A quick **analyze** and it reveals its secrets to me.

"**Skill book: Jeet Kune Do(Epic): "Be like water my friend" Teaches the user the basics of Jeet Kune Do, the legendary fighting style of the great quirkless fighter Bruce Lee! This style specializes in unpredictability. Jeet Kune Do is not one set 'style' instead it incorporates the elements of dozens of other styles along with the use of improvised moves for maximum effectiveness in combat. Perfect for an agile build.**

"A fighting style? And a fairly recent one at that. That name.. Bruce Lee. Sounds familiar, I'll look him up later, maybe I can find some study material for the skill." Before that I should check out the rest of the new features. Next up is the item upgrade feature.

**Have you ever had a problem that you just couldn't solve on your own? Have you tried throwing money at it until it fixes itself? Well now you can! This feature allows you to literally throw money at an object until it 'prestiges' and becomes more powerful. Ever wanted to beat a Nomu into unconsciousness with a plunger? Now you can! Provided you throw a few million in our direction!**

It was pretty self-explanatory. I could use yen or any other currency to upgrade my gear. Making it stronger, more durable, lighter, etc. It was pretty simple so I moved on to the crafting system. **Remember how you tend to pick up hundreds of pieces of trash and just chuck 'em into your inventory? Now they have a purpose! Build things according to your INT WIS and skill level. INT provides you with blueprints for possible weapons, WIS increases the stats of any weapon thought up by the user, and the 'crafting skill' is the player's actual ability to create things with their bare hands.**

**Skill Acquired! Crafting(UC) Lv 1: Allows the player to craft different items using the crafting system. +1 AGI and +1 INT per level. Lifts the INT level cap!**

'FINALLY! That level cap on my INT was getting really annoying. But this crafting system, it's not bad but I'm gonna need to power level this thing for it to be useful. Maybe the support course students could help me with this after the festival?'

Regardless, it's time for me to look into what I _know_ will be the biggest headache amongst The Gamer's features. **Dating Simulator** mode. "*Sigh, let's get this over with."

**This mode acts as a reputation menu. I just called it a dating simulator to mess with you ;) All of your relationships. Positive and negative, can be found here. Particularly strong positive relationships can bring along specific benefits, while negative relationships bring on negative repercussions. In addition, groups of people will be labeled as one. However individual members may be rated separately under certain circumstances.**

**Current relationships.**

**Heroes: **

**Yagi Toshinori: 850/1000(Number 1 student!): +50% reputation boosts with the general populace. +50% exp boost when training together for both parties.**

**Recovery Girl: 550/1000(A good boy): +50% reputation boosts with the elderly. +50% healing for both parties.**

**U.A General Staff: 400/1000(Model student) +25% reputation boost with heroes. +25% exp when inside U.A property.**

**Midnight: 600/1000(Favorite student) +50% reputation boost with sadists. +50% exp gain towards Dull Pain skill. ***Nervous sweating

**Uraraka Ochako: 1000/1000(His First) +100% reputation boost with the poor. +100% exp boost for both parties when fighting together.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo: 600/1000(First Crush) +50% reputation boost with the rich. +50% exp boost for both parties when fighting together.**

**Tsunotori Pony: 650/1000(Minor Hero Worship) +50% reputation boost with foreigners. +50% exp boost for both parties when fighting together.**

**Ashido Mina: 350/1000(Good Friend) +25% reputation boost with mutation types. +25% exp boost for both parties when fighting together.**

**Kirishima Eijiro: 350/1000(Good Friend) +25% reputation boost with transformation types. +25% exp boost for both parties when fighting together.**

**Todoroki Shoto: 50/1000(Rival) No boosts, any score between -100 to 100 is considered neutral.**

**Class 1A: 500/1000(Beloved Class Rep) +50% reputation boost with U.A hero students. +50% exp boost when training with class 1A. (Yes these boosts stack) ***Excited sweating

**Bakugou Katsuki: -50/1000(Begrudging Rival)**

**Class 1B: -100/1000(Rival Class' Leader)**

**U.A Support Class: 100/1000(Respected Class Rep)**

**Pro Hero Community: 200/1000(Top student at U.A) +25% reputation boost with pro heroes**

**Neutrals:**

**General Population: 150/1000(U.A Hero Student) +25% reputation boost with the general public.**

**U.A Regular Students: 200/1000(Respected Hero Rep) +25% reputation boost with all U.A students.**

**Villains:**

**Criminals: -400/1000(Enemies on principle) -25% reputation with criminals. -25% exp boost when fighting alongside criminals.**

**League of Villains: -1000/1000(Sworn Enemy) -100% reputation with the League of Villains. You will be targeted personally. Max reputations cannot be raised or lowered barring extenuating circumstances.**

"Sounds about right, although I gotta say I'm surprised with how respected I am with people I haven't even met. I guess being a U.A hero student means something to most people." Honestly I was just happy that this wasn't some kind of harem builder or something equally ridiculous. This was actually _**incredibly **_useful.

"Crap, midnight already?! Oh well, good thing that school is off tomorrow. I'll look up that Bruce Lee man later to see what I can learn from old footage of him. Then maybe I can.." I went on to plan further while trying my absolute best not to think about what happened earlier today.

**Next day**

Waking up to a knock on my door was weird for me. Mom usually wakes up after I do and we rarely got visitors so this could only be a few people. Then again I might have just slept in, I hear mom's voice along with a few other familiar ones. I stood up, got dressed and entered the living room to see 6 familiar faces. Ochako, Kirishima, Momo, Pony, Mina, and Iida were all sitting there, presumably waiting for me.

"Good morning Deku-kun! Sorry for invading your house so early, but we wanted to hang out with you for the day! Also All Might-sensei wants to talk to you later tonight." Whoops, I guess that's what happens when I oversleep. My phone must be packed full of messages by now.

I quickly pull it out and take about 10 seconds to read and reply to the 30+ messages that I received, much to the surprise of my guests. 'Intense studying and ungodly INT FTW!' I thought in amusement as I returned my attention to the guests.

"Holy crap! What are you a living computer? How did you type that fast?!" Mina exclaimed, way too loud for this early hou- Oh wait its noon. How long was I asleep?!

"How do you think I keep up with my own speed? My eyes and fingers are just as fast as the rest of my body." Ok that sounded way better in my head. Good thing they were all too distracted to call me out on it.

"Anyway, we wanted to train together for the sports festival so we came over to invite our class rep. What do you say Midoriya-san?" Iida asked on behalf of the group. I thought about it for a bit and ended up accepting. I needed to train anyway and with my new exp boosts... Group training just became much more appealing to me.

"Sure, school's out today though so we can't exactly go there.. Follow me, we can use our old training spot at Dagobah beach." They looked at each other in confusion before accepting. That's right I never told them about Dagobah did I?!

We jogged our way there to warm up while those who haven't been there before asked Ochako and I questions about Dagobah beach. "This was the place were Ochako-chan, and I trained under All Might-sensei. *Sigh, it really takes me back." That got them excited, I guess they wanted to see the place where I got so strong so fast. We picked up the pace and managed to reach the beach in only half an hour. Although some of us were a bit out of breath from the run.

"Phew! Good run! So this is the place? It looks amazing! The sand is almost pure white!" Kirishima exclaimed as he looked over our training area. The girls were also enjoying the view, eyes sparkling from the crystal clear water.

"That's enough sightseeing for now. I know it's beautiful but we're burning daylight right now!" I call out catching everyone's attention. "I think we're all fairly warmed up after our short-run so let's get down to business." They turn to me and get ready. I nod and begin explaining my game plan.

"I've watched the sports festival for the last several years and from what I've seen they always start the games with a contest of speed to thin out the herd. So I think it would be best for us to work on some agility training along with our dodging ability since messing with other contestants is usually allowed." The amount of students that were hit with projectiles in the preliminary rounds were insane.

"Understood! Do you have a specific method that we'll be using Midoriya-san? You seem to be experienced with speed training since you're already faster than me." I nod and asked Momo if she could make us some balls. Volleyballs specifically since they were fairly small, light, and for the obvious reason of us being on a beach.

"We'll use these volleyballs provided by Momo-chan for our training. Each of us will take turns as the runner while the other 6 people focus on hitting the runner with the volleyballs. Each of us will take 3 turns as runners in total. Runners receive points for each time they get hit. The runner with the lowest point total is the winner." I came up with our training regimen on the fly. The fact that it was a fun game was coincidence I swear.

Regardless everyone took it rather well. We ended up having a good deal of fun as well as some serious training considering that we allowed quirks to be used for throwing and dodging. Especially when you add mechanical ball throwers and **Delaware Smash** balls into the equation courtesy of Momo and myself.

Kirishima was much more used to taking hits rather than dodging so this was a good change of pace for him. Iida's pure speed wasn't very useful for quick turns so he had to adjust to the training quickly if he wanted to do well. Mina was well rounder, he throws had some extra range to them since she covered the balls in a sticky acid while her natural athleticism and acid skating made her quite mobile.

Pony was a surprisingly strong player with her 4 legged mode providing extra speed and her horns giving her throws some extra power and control. Momo as mentioned earlier just made a mechanical ball thrower and aimed it herself while her natural athleticism helped her dodge pretty well.

Ochako was a bit of a curveball. Making the balls weightless gave her thrown the 3rd highest speed out of everyone and having the ability to float for short periods of time gave her more options when dodging. Her training with me earlier in the year certainly helped her reaction times as well.

I dominated this game. And no I wasn't just bragging the only people who even came close to hitting me were Ochako, and Pony. Ochako because she knew me for long enough to know my evasion tricks, and Pony because she could freely maneuver her balls much more than the others. Momo's machines were fast for most people, but they were nothing compared to All Might's fists, or even Nomu.

The results were as follows:

Kirishima Eijiro: 18

Iida Tenya: 14

Tsunotori Pony: 12

Yaoyorozu Momo: 9

Ashido Mina: 8

Uraraka Ochako: 4

Midoriya Izuku: 0

"Good work everyone! That was pretty fun, a few more days of this and we should get the hang of it. We should also do some occasional light sparring since the final event is always some kind of 1 on 1 contest." Getting agreements from everyone I had to excuse myself saying that Class 1B's representative asked me to meet with her. Apparently they wanted to speak to me about what happened at the USJ as well as something about 'inter-class relationships'... Whatever that's about.

'Maybe it has something to do with the -100 reputation I have with class B.. At first I thought it was just a bleed-over effect from Kacchan but maybe it goes deeper than that?' Either way as the class 1A rep I should probably nip this issue in the bud before it ends badly for my class as a whole.

**Just another day in the life of The Gamer. Again next chapter will just be a stat sheet update so don't get too excited if you get another notification tomorrow. That being said I already have the next section of this story planned so it won't take **_**too**_** long for it to come out. Anyways as always thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	12. Festival training and a new power!

**I was going to make a chapter for 'Somebody had to do it' Instead but then I discovered a new bnha Gamer fic and my fire for this got reignited. So here we are. I'm finally introducing a system that I've been waiting to use for a while in this one. I had to make sure the time was right and with the gacha gods being what they are I feel that now is the time.**

**P.S thanks to starburst98 for the spell check services. You know what you did.**

I found myself walking through the halls of an empty U.A while asking myself why class B's rep would want to see me in particular.

'*Sigh, so much for a day off. Oh well I guess this is what I signed up for when I became class rep'…"Wait I didn't sign up for anything!" I exclaimed to no one.

"Sign up for what?" A voice came from up ahead, a few seconds later and an orange-haired, green-eyed girl appeared. "Hey! Midoriya-san right? My name is Kendo Itsuka the class B rep. Thanks for meeting me on such short notice and on our day off too!" She bowed in apology after introducing herself.

"I-It's fine, I gotta say I'm curious about why you called me here," I asked hoping for a quick answer. I really wanted to watch those Bruce Lee videoes later. I did a little research on the train ride here and I have to say I was more than impressed by the ancient fighter.

"Well it's mostly just to apologize in advance for some of the guys in our class. They've been pretty jealous lately and have been ranting about class 1A being glory hogs. Most of them are good people, but that Monoma guy just loves to rile them up." A new voice came from the same direction this time it was a greenette with matching green eyes and a cheeky grin.

"Yo! I'm Tokage Setsuna, vice-rep of class B, nice to see ya again superboy!" Superboy? I can feel the copyright strikes coming already! With a quick **analyze** I found out a little more about them(A bit _too_ much in fact) And I could tell that Tokage had a pretty casual personality.

"Wait was I supposed to bring our vice-rep too? Sorry, I should have asked her earlier!" I apologized, not thinking about bringing Momo along. They just waved it off saying that Tokage came along on a whim.

"And what was that about meeting your vice-rep earlier? Isn't she the one who got 1st place in the apprehension test? Nice catch!" Tokage exclaimed with a thumbs up... If I hadn't already analyzed her I would have probably fallen for that.

"Nice try Tokage-san but I'm no stranger to teasing. A few members of my class wanted to train together so we headed out earlier. Gotta keep our skills sharp for the festival after all!" While Tokage was a bit put out by the lack of reaction they did seem interested in the training.

"Say... This is probably a long shot but do you think we could join you? Most of our class lives far away and those that don't aren't the most… Sociable." Kendo said with a resigned voice. Probably talking about Kacchan... Definitely Kacchan.

"I understand," I say solemnly surprising them a bit. "I don't have a problem with you joining us. Here's my number, I'll create a group chat for everyone to communicate with each other, we'll have to make up a schedule on our own since we only have today off." Organizing so many people was going to be tough but it was for the best.

"We're probably going to be given some free periods from now on to prepare so we can start there and train together after school whenever we can." I finished looking up to their smiling faces.

"Thanks Midori-kun we really appreciate it!" Tokage exclaimed before giving me an abrupt hug. "That doesn't mean we're gonna go easy on you during the festival though!" After I recover from the sudden hug I smile and said my peace as I walked out.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. See you two later, Tokage-san, Kendo-san." By the time that I left campus grounds it was already noon. 'At least I don't have to eat as much anymore.' The Gamer did give me status debuffs for going hungry, but they weren't too bad. So long as I don't go crazy and skip eating for a week or something I would be able to function just fine.

I sent a quick message to All Might, trying to confirm the time when we should meet and where. He shot back a few minutes later saying that 8 o'clock at the beach should be fine. That gave me 7-8 hours to do what I needed to do before I had to run off.

"Let's start with those Bruce Lee videos. With any luck I might gain some levels off of them at least." Not like I could train with the style on the ride back home. I had to wait an hour before I could do that at home.

**1 hour later**

As it turned out, Jeet Kune Do wasn't actually a 'style' per se, like the Gamer mentioned it was more of an amalgamation of different styles, disciplines, and philosophies all worked into one fluid, often unique style for each practitioner. Essentially it boils down to 'Take what works, leave the rest behind.' Since different things appeal to different people it made no sense to force your body to do something it wasn't meant for.

And yes I _did_ get a few levels for it. The game was quick to tell me that watching was only going to do so much. Martial arts were a physical _and_ mental discipline so I would have to use it in combat eventually.

I also spent a good few hours at home trying to memorize the basics using '**Intense Studying**' but that could only get me so far. **Jeet Kune Do(E) Lv 5: Increases damage and evasion rate by 5% when used. +1 END, +1 STR, +2 AGI per level.**

This had the potential to be insane if the evasion rate scaled linearly. I would essentially have auto dodge on so long as I used the style! Gotta love the high INT, I didn't even have to study anymore to keep up so I could spend most of my time training.

Anyway, I still have a few hours before I have to meet All Might so I should pull the gacha for today. Hopefully, it will be as good as the first time. **Slinky acquired! What? Did you expect cool shit every time? Hah!**

"...Well ok then. No need to be so rude game." I muttered out loud. The game was getting sassier it seems. It reminds me that my life has essentially become one big reality T.V show for a bunch of gods…

After a short existential crisis and a dive through the internet to familiarize myself with various pantheons, "just in case" the time flew by rather quickly and I had to go for my meeting with All Might. Although with my current running speed I didn't really have to worry about time. What used to take me 30 minutes now barely lasted 30 seconds with my speed boosts.

"Young Midoriya! You're early, guess I made the right call being the same." All Might greeted me in his shrunken form, looking out to the sunset with a relaxed posture. I joined him soon after and he began to tell me about why he called me here.

"I wanted to wait until you were a bit older but you've come a long way since we first met. And with what happened yesterday... It's time that you learned the history behind One for All." A tale of two brothers. All for One, the first supervillain. And One for All's first wielder, our predecessor. And if Nomu was anything to go by All for One was still alive and coming after me next.

'I guess this explains the -1000 rep with the League of Villains.' I wasn't too surprised by the fact that All Might, and I by proxy, had an arch-nemesis. It was pretty standard for heroes in general. What did surprise me was what All Might asked of me afterward.

"The sports festival is coming up and I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to announce your arrival to the world. My time as The Symbol of Peace is drawing to a close and the people need to know that the next generation has come to replace me." He transforms into his muscle form and extends his hand to me.

"Young Midoriya, I want you to do your best in the coming games and if you win it all I'll take that as a sign that you're ready for the next step! Win the tournament and I'll publicly declare you as my successor when I hand out the medals!" It was times like these where I was most grateful for Gamer's Mind, the old me would have burst out crying like this but now... Now all I could do was shake his hand with determination on my face. I wouldn't let him down!

**Training Montage Begin!**

"Keep it up everyone! You can all rest when you land a hit!" I yelled as I dodged the various attacks sent at me by my training partners. They were trying their best but with a 15% full cowling none of them could really keep up. Or at least that's what I thought until Momo pulled out a net gun from her stomach!

"Oh that's jus-" The net was so wide that I had to slice at it with a quick chop to avoid the attack. "Ok I'll count that as a hit. Good work Momo-chan, but don't count on nets working on some people, a good deal of our classmates could just destroy it before it reaches them or maneuver around the field in 3 dimensions." Bakugou, Todoroki, and Kuroiro in particular wouldn't be slowed down by it at all.

"*Huf huf! H-How the hell are you so fast?! I thought your quirk was adaptation, what did you adapt to that made you that good?!" Tokage ranted at me while trying to catch her breath. Kendo was trying to hide it to a degree but I can see her glaring at me too.

"When your first-ever training partner is All Might you tend to take leaps and bounds in your stats. Even more so since All Might doesn't know the meaning of the word 'hold back'.." I still had phantom pains from those times I was embedded into the beach wall several dozen times.

"E-EH?! You trained with All Might!" The girls of class B exclaimed causing me to facepalm. I forgot that only class 1A knew about that little fact. Oh well, it was becoming public soon enough so it wasn't a problem.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I forgot that I never told you guys. It's not really a big secret or anything, in fact I was asked to reveal it to the public during the festival. So don't worry about keeping it a secret or anything." I apologized and assured them that I didn't mean to keep it from them.

The other members of 1-A started to open up more with the class B reps after they noticed how we trained with each other. In fact, a good deal of them opted to join us for training along with a few more 1-B members who swallowed their pride or just didn't care about the class 'rivalry'

Komori, Tsuyu, Jiro and Kuroiro were the ones to join shortly after we started, they integrated fairly well but like the others they weren't too used to intense training over such long periods of time. It was nice to train people again, Ochako was fun to teach back when we met and with these guys already having a strong base to work with it just made it even more fun to build them up!

After class ended we trained for a good 3-4 hours in one of the training grounds, or when we couldn't get permission we went to the beach instead. Afterward I pulled from the gacha system when I finally got home. So far this is what I got:

Universal items: 10,000 yen x5, Butcher knife, 5,000 yen worth of silver x4, green trench coat, green swimming goggles, Thirteen Wristwatch(And a kiss from one very happy Ochako).

Common items: Rubick's cube, Small gold plate worth 50,000 yen x2, Emerald, Clear diamond, Smartphone(Another kiss from Ochako for the gift), Red sneakers(nice my old pair were nearly useless after all the running), Boxing gloves(read: Sneakers), English-Spanish dictionary, Solar battery charger, Bicycle.

Uncommon Items: Encyclopedia Britannica 11th edition, Petty soul gem, Katana, Grapple gun, Young age limited edition All Might card(my inner fanboy begged me not to sell it for its 100,000 yen asking price.. It won), Platinum ring, Smithing skill book, Cooking skill book, Evil overlord's guide to world domination(not even gonna ask)

Rare Items: Minor mana potion(!), Common soul gem x2, Wrist and ankle weights, Resistance seals, Paralytic poison, Chemistry skill book.

Epic Items: Arrow Protection Amulet, Azoth Sword.

Legendary Items: None(Gacha is a cruel mistress)

The universal items were mostly very simple, a lot of money, some precious metal, a gift for Ochako, etc. The common items were a bit more varied, a puzzle game for training which I kept, some more precious metals, and gemstones, in addition, some useful clothing and gadgets even, and another gift for Ochako.

Uncommon items were a little weirder. That encyclopedia was apparently very rare and Momo took an interest in it. I decided to give it to her since I wasn't going to need it and she responded… Different from what I expected. I nearly got kissed straight in the mouth! It was only Ochako's timely interruption that stopped it ending in her having a shit-eating grin as Momo and I blushed like crazy.

A-anyway back to the uncommon items! The katana, grapple gun, platinum ring, and collectible card were all mundane(if very cool) I decided to keep the ring and the grapple gun while scrapping the katana since I can't exactly use a weapon just yet.

The card was given as a sort of peace offering to Kacchan since I didn't want us to be at each other's throats all year. To my surprise this actually raised my reputation with him by 200 points! I was now firmly on the positive end of neutral with him, which was something I guess.

The skill books were used immediately both of which raised my Crafting(UC) level. And I decided to keep the Evil overlord's guide as a joke and because it was actually a fun read. Finally there was the soul gem... It was weird to say the least. **Analyze** told me that it had some kind of energy source in it but I didn't have a way of utilizing it just yet. I decided to skip it for now and chucked it into my inventory.

The rare items were _very_ useful. First off was the skill book. It added an extra level to Crafting so that's nice. Next the poison. I guess it could be useful for later, maybe I can even develop a poison resistance skill later but for now let's move on.

2 more soul gems that we'll get to later. A pair of weights, and with these resistance seals I can do some _serious_ training from now on. It could even help me with keeping Full Cowling active permanently just like All Might! Finally there was the mana potion.

**Mana potion(R): This drink is rather special. Upon drinking it the user grows a new pseudo organ over the course of a month known as Magic Circuits! These will allow the user to manipulate mana, a limited resource in order to cast magecraft.**

'Magic... _**Actual**_ magic. Well shit I won't complain about it, down the hatch!' I drank the potion right after reading it. If I know my gaming gimmicks then the soul gems were most likely filled with mana so I looked into those after the circuits developed.

Finally the epic level items. These were definitely something special. First off was the amulet:

**Amulet of Arrow Protection(E): This item protects the wearer from any and all projectile attacks up to 200 uses. Strong attacks may take out multiple uses at once.**

Definitely a powerful item, I probably won't be able to use it in public since this stuff is obviously magic, so I'll save it for when the real danger begins to show up. Next up was the Azoth Sword:

**Azoth Sword(E): Amplifies and focuses magecraft. Not meant to be used as a weapon. It magnifies magecraft by a factor of 3 when used. Maximum Mana Capacity: 10,000 units.**

Another magic item, this time it was an amplifier, and 10k units? Was that good? I had no idea and I probably wouldn't until the potion kicked in. Until then all I could do was train harder and grind the Crafting skill a bit.

At the low level that it was the most I could make was just some basic metal tools, a few cooking recipes, and some basic chemical compositions that had mild effects at best. On a brighter note, I did manage to raise my reputation with the support course students significantly since I spent plenty of time with them while borrowing some of their equipment for my 'extracurricular activities'

The weeks of training paid off in the end with me gaining a decent 20-30 points per stat, along with a host of different skills that would no doubt prove useful during the festival. Of course I couldn't forget to mention the little scuffle that happened a few days after the festival was announced.

"Eh?! What's going on?" Ochako exclaimed as she was trying to get out of class, only to be blocked by an ocean of students.

"They came here to scope out the competition obviously round face." A familiar voice came from the crown, Bakugou made his way through the sea of students, nobody was dumb enough to stand in his way. He grew a pretty strong reputation even in such a short time.

"So Deku. You've been training for the festival right? You better be ready by the time it comes by cuz I'm not holding back. Got it!" *sigh, of course, he would single me out. At least he wasn't actively antagonizing me anymore.

"Of course Kacchan, I'd expect nothing less. But don't just say it to me, my class is more than capable of holding their own against you too." I replied with a smile getting a scoff from my recent rival. Apparently our conversation was grabbing attention as a new voice joined in.

"Quite competitive aren't you two? Don't count us from the general course out either. Depending on the results one of us might be transferred over to the hero course. Which means that the opposite is most likely true. Consider this a declaration of war, I'm coming for that spot in the hero course." He declared before walking away. Quite daring, maybe he'll actually make good on that threat, who knows.

Tsk still though, a declaration of war on the first week of school. I guess this is what it means to be among the best of the best. Whatever, that just gets me excited for what's to come, just like All Might I'll meet any challenge head-on with a smile on my face!

**And there it is folks. Magecraft is confirmed, albeit limited. He won't get his circuits until after the festival though so no magic McGuffin to save him. Not like he really needs it. In addition I'm doing a very lore-friendly version of magecraft. The power itself will be extremely dangerous and for the most part limited because of resource scarcity, just like in the Nasuverse.**

**Anyway the next upload WILL be for my reading story since I don't want to burn myself out with this one. Till then have a nice day everyone!**


	13. Give me the green light!

**Aaah shit. Here we go again. Time for another chapter of 'what will mess with Izuku this time?!' In today's episode we have a personal favorite source of anxiety of mine… PUBLIC SPEAKING! I absolutely hate it and so do most people...Poor Izuku.**

**Special thanks to ProjectIceman for coming up with the name for this chapter.**

**Day of the festival, 1A locker room**

We were all getting ready for our big entrance as the first class of the first-year event. Most of us were pretty nervous, others were excited. I had an eyebrow twitching from my latest gacha roll that I did out of boredom. A fire extinguisher and a box of condoms...

I feel like the gamer is trying to tell me something. Sadly I had no time to contemplate the significance of my new items as Todoroki approached me and grabbed my attention.

"Midoriya-san. Objectively speaking were about equal in terms of power. Rivals. All Might seems to have an eye on you for whatever reason but that doesn't matter much right now. Just know that I will beat you." Wow that's... The nicest thing he's said to me since we met!

"You're on Todoroki-kun. But don't just say that to me, our class is full of very capable people after all if you spend all of your time worrying about one person they might just leave you in the dust." I accepted his challenge while acknowledging the others, Todoroki just nodded and walked away.

As we were called out I waved a bit at the crowd, playing the audience like I saw the former competitors do every year. Apparently it captured their attention more if you made yourself out to be enthusiastic and confident. The rest of my class followed suit, barring the more introverted members.

"Now for the athlete's oath!" Midnight exclaimed, apparently, she was our rep this year. Much to the joy of the majority of the male population watching. "Pipe down! You're student representative Midoriya Izuku from class 1-A!" I was called up. And I had absolutely NOTHING prepared for this… High CHA stat don't fail me now!

"Why is he the student rep?" A kid from the general course asked which Kirishima replied by saying that I was the top scorer in the entrance exams. "The hero course exam you mean." Another girl from the general course said in annoyance only for Ochako to correct her.

"Deku-kun actually scored the top scores on both exams. Or, well, he tied for first anyway along with Momo-chan here." She pointed at Momo who wasn't too happy with the sudden attention, although Ochako's words seemed to have appeased the general course students a bit, including the girl who apologized for assuming.

I cleared my throat a bit before beginning my impromptu oath. "I just want to say that I am proud to be a member of this legendary institution and to remind everyone that we were all accepted here for a reason. Give this festival your all, and I will do the same that is all anyone can ask of you!" I ended the short speech with a raised arm similar to what All Might did. The allusion didn't go unnoticed.

For now the crowd gave me a polite clap with a decent amount of cheers. I suppose to anyone else what I just did would seem like a generic call to do our best and an homage to All Might... I kinda want to see their reactions to me when they start figuring it out.

At least the other classes seemed to really like it. Most of them were giving me approving looks and Class B was eyeing me up for later. Most of them already know about my 'broken' quirk as they described it, so they know I'm a threat.

"That was a wonderful oath! Now, without delay let's get on with the first round!" The screen used to decide the first event began spinning before landing on a very common event. "It shall be the Obstacle Course Race! Everyone get into your positions and wait out the timer!" We did so, I tried my best to stay at the back of the group for now. I could already tell what the first obstacle was.

"BEGIN!" Taking a sprinting start I jumped up to the right wall and activated **Acrobatics **along with **Full Cowling**. At the cost of my speed I could run on walls will little difficulty, Todoroki took the debuff route, trying to freeze the competition but that only worked so well. Most of our class and a good chunk of class B avoided it completely.

With my combined speed and mobility making it to the front of the group was no obstacle. The moment I hit the ground my speed more than doubled, no longer being held back by the **Acrobatics **debuff. With that I was the first to see the next obstacle. The Robo Inferno.

"**Looks like class 1-A's rep's got some moves! Hey Eraser, got anything to say about your top student?!" **Present Mic announced, apparently Aizawa had the bad luck of being drafted to do live commentary. Poor guy.

"**Not much more than what you already said. He's not just **_**my**_** top student either. Ever since he got here he's excelled in almost every area. That's not to say that the other students are doing poorly of course.**

Todoroki was firmly in second place, picking up his pace in the hopes of catching up to me, but... Yeah. Super speed. So that's not gonna happen. In third place was Kacchan, but he's a bit of a slow starter so I don't have to worry about him until he starts sweating more. The rest of the two classes were pretty neck in neck, even Iida since his speed didn't help much in the crowded entrance.

'Thanks for that Aizawa-sensei. It really means a lot coming from you.' I thought before effortlessly passing through the robot field. The 1-3 pointers were basically walking piles of tin foil. Too slow and too weak to catch or even damage me at this point. The 0 pointers weren't much better. They were even slower than the others and way too bulky, I slipped right past them without even breaking a sweat.

"**And there goes the first obstacle, Midoriya just breezed through it like it was nothing! That speed of his is really something else! But can it help him with the next obstacle?! THE FALL"**

'The Fall? It's a practical name sure but come on guys.' Again this obstacle didn't amount to much. Back at the start of the year, definitely. But now that I had full Cowling I could easily make these jumps between platforms. All in all the obstacle only held me back for a few seconds.

Todoroki had managed to slip past the 0 pointers using a giant ice wall but it seems like he made it angled downwards on purpose so the robots would fall on the other students. 'Not cool. Most of those guys don't have endurance or speed type quirks. That was incredibly reckless!' I had no time to think about that though as the next obstacle came up.

"**And once again Midoriya has easily passed through the second obstacle! It's almost as if he were built for speed! But can he handle the next one?! Speed won't do you much good against a MINEFIELD!"**

"Landmines?!" The crowd reacted as you would expect when you send kids out into a literal minefield.

"Landmines?!" I could hear Momo yell indignantly from way back the second obstacle. Along with something about a budget? As for me:

"Holy shit they planted landmines," I muttered to myself in mild disbelief. Even U.A's gotta have a limit right? I then heard Aizawa's commentary about how they weren't really all that dangerous and were meant to act more like flashbangs.

'So they're meant to distract, impair, and overall slow down a large group of people? Good thing literally **none** of those things work on me.' That's the thing about some of my skill descriptions. They were _just_ vague enough to be some real bullshit in a live test.

Gamer's Mind was the biggest culprit. With it I had essentially nothing to worry about when it comes to things like shock, panic, etc. Even without my intense durability I could just power through the pain and disorientation of the mines like a champ.

Speaking of durability, the mines were meant to only sting when stepped on by a basic human. No endurance quirk or anything. I was _far_ from basic at this point. My durability mixed with speed made the mines a complete joke that I ran through in under a second.

"**And we have our winner folks! The seemingly unstoppable Izuku Midoriya has claimed first place by a wide margin! Hell the other students are still in the second obstacle as we speak!"**

I could have gone without the showboating but I guess I _did_ need to make a big impression. I raised another fist to the sky to keep up the All Might image before I looked back at the rest of the students.

Todoroki was still in second place but that didn't last for very long as Bakugo exploded right past him before engaging Todoroki in a light skirmish to throw him off into the mines. The others were using the final obstacle to catch up and I could see the girls stop for a moment.

'I wonder what they're thi- Oh no.. Ochako don't, you never tested it on explo-!' My thought process was cut short a very large, very pink explosion was heard from the entrance to the third obstacle. Ochako had asked Momo to make them a strong metal platform as she started to collect mines from the ground without blowing them up using her quirk.

'...I think I corrupted her, she would have never thought of such an insane plan a few weeks ago!' At least it seemed to work. With her quirk she made Momo, and the metal plate weightless, meaning that she needed fewer mines to finish the job compared to someone else. She then proceeded to _belly flop_ into the mines which caused the previously mentioned explosion.

"**I don't believe it ladies and gentlemen two of class 1-A's members have just rocketed past the current runner ups without anyone noticing! Seriously Eraser, Midoriya was crazy enough what do you teach these kids?!" **Mic announced in complete hysterics while Aizawa responded with his usual flat tone.

"**Not much to be honest, schools only been going on for less than a month, remember? I certainly didn't teach them that kind of suicidal maneuver. If I had to guess Midoriya probably gave them that idea." **He said much to the surprise of the crowd and Present Mic.

"**Midoriya is known to socialize with them along with 4 others for the most part. And he's proven to be either completely fearless, insane, or both… Probably both. It's not much of a surprise that his closest friends took his lead." **Our homeroom teacher explained further, kinda tanking my reputation with the insane comment.

'Wow..Thanks for the vote of confidence Aizawa-sensei, I have enough problems trying to prove my sanity as it is!' The second and third place positions were given to Momo and Ochako respectively. Ochako had made progress in her AGI training but Momo simply has the advantage when it comes to speed because of her long legs and athletic training from her childhood.

Todoroki and Bakugo weren't far behind though. They took 4th and 5th place respectively. Bakugo in particular was...Not doing very well with getting 5th place _again_ and he was dealing with it in his own quirky way. 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK' very quirky.

I could tell that Todoroki was in genuine shock with his 4th place spot. I took that moment to walk up to him, I needed to prove a point from before. "Todoroki-san. This is what I meant. Don't underestimate the rest of your class or any of the other classes for that matter. You never know when they'll bust out some hidden tricks and leave you in the dust." He glared at me for a bit but ended up accepting it. He couldn't deny that I had a point.

"And you two!" I yelled out to the girls before bringing them into a group hug. "That was incredibly dangerous and reckless!.. And I've never been more proud of both of you!" I hugged them tighter, both worried and happy for what they pulled back there.

"T-Thanks Deku-kun. I came up with it after I remembered how you used your Delaware Smash to hover back in training. B-But really Momo-chan made it all possible! Thanks for trusting me back there!" Momo blushed at the praise and returned fire.

"Of course I trust you Ochako-chan. But that plan you came up with was genius! I didn't even think about using the mines to our advantage like that, my mind just firmly labeled them as an 'obstacle' instead of a resource." She admitted before realizing just how we all looked after our group hug and blushed profusely.

Luckily the other contestants chose that time to show up, the first of which was the resident cyborg. "6TH place! How disgraceful for a speed type! Midoriya-kun you did an amazing job! Yaoyorozu-san and Uraraka-san also pulled off such a crazy plan. I must say I'm impressed!" Well he seemed to be in good spirits at least.

The rest of the students slowly trickle in. Class 1-B did quite well, mixing in with 1-A for the most part. Although there was one person from Class B who didn't make it. Mineta I think his name was. Apparently he tried to latch onto Momo with his adhesive balls but Ochako saw it coming and kicked him away. This became the catalyst for them working together on the last obstacle.

3 of the remaining members in particular caught my interest. First was the general course student who declared war on me a few weeks back. Good on him he passed the first round! Next was a support course student named Hatsume Mei. We met a few days ago while I visited the support course to power level **Crafting** a bit. She was a bit… eccentric but she was nice enough.

Finally there was another general course student named Muyo Mukanmaru**(1)**... He just barely made it at the 42nd spot and was currently praying to something for letting him get that far. Oh well, the fact that he got through the first round alone is impressive, I'm sure his friends and family must be proud!

"Great job everyone! The top 42 students will move on to the next round! But don't worry if you didn't qualify, we still have plenty of activities to keep you entertained! Now for the next round, it shall be!" The screen cycled through various events again before landing on:

PAINTBALL WAR!

"The rules are as follows. The 42 remaining students shall group up into teams of no less than 2 and no greater than 4. From there our very own Cementoss will create an arena for every team to battle in. The players will be given various fake weapons covered in the team's colors, a clean hit equals an elimination. Each elimination gives a point to the one who caused it, however, there is one special rule!" I don't like where this is going...

"The student who came in first during the last event shall fight on his own. In addition whoever manages to take him down shall have their team win automatically! To keep things fair Midoriya here will be allowed a 5-minute head start in the arena to prepare." That sure did it, the rest of the competition was looking at me like their next meal. The old me would have probably crumbled under the pressure, but now? I just smirked back, telling them to give me their best.

I kept a close eye on the teams that formed. The most dangerous of which was Team Yellow(Bakugo, Kuroiro, Tokoyami, and Monoma) Team Red(Todoroki, Kirishima, Mina, and Iida), and Team Black(Momo, Ochako, Pony, and Hatsume). I was Team Green, obviously. Or as my competition called me: Green Light.. This was going to be a rough game.

Or at least that's what I thought before I was told to select the weapons I wanted. Limited only by what I could carry. My grin threatened to split my face as I gave them my best mad scientist laugh before storing everything I thought I needed into my inventory. Much to Midnight's shock. They knew I could replicate quirks to an extent, but not how far the ability truly went.

'Kukukuku. Pressure-sensitive paint mines, paint grenades, paint snipers(those will be a pain on my accuracy so I skipped them.) Paint pistols, and various 'bladed' weaponry. If they wanted me they were gonna need to work for it!

"5 minutes to plan how to fight against over 40 people? I do these scenarios in my head for fun!" I whispered to myself before entering the freshly made maze/arena courtesy of Cementoss. Welcome to the concrete jungle indeed!

**1\. this name has significance, which is itself ironic considering its meaning.**

**That's all for now folks! I actually already have the next part thought up, it's just that I ran into the same problem as the battle trial where if I wrote it here it would be just a bit too long. Plus this makes for a better hype builder anyway! So expect the next chapter to come out relatively soon, Izuku is gonna have fun teaching these kids the meaning of guerilla warfare!**


	14. Welcome to the concrete jungle!

**It. Is time. Time for Izuku to give some high school students PTSD. And possibly give several villains in the audience ideas. Along with a surprise reveal of a character that literally nobody expected to appear so soon. Can you guess who? Anyone who guesses correctly gets an imaginary cookie.**

**3rd person POV(Izuku is already in the arena)**

"So good news, bad news everyone. Good news, it's 40 against 1. Bad news, it's 40 against Izuku-kun with prep time." Momo announced to the other teams who all just stared in confusion. Well all of them except for the leader of Team Yellow.

"So in other words were fucking screwed. That nerd is probably gonna make that place resemble last centuries Vietnam. Hell knowing him I bet 5 minutes before the first team is eliminated." Bakugou admitted shocking everyone who even remotely knew him.

"What? I know when to be realistic, Deku _lives_ for this shit." He knew what the nerd excelled in. This didn't mean he was giving up of course, but he knew that his team was gonna take heavy casualties before they brought the bastard down.

"The five minute grace period is over! Feel free to enter the arena and spread out at your leisure. You have 5 additional minutes to prepare yourself before the match begins!" The 11 full teams entered the arena and immediately froze in place from what they saw.

At the entrance sat a calm, smiling Izuku. Not at all bothered by having his position known in advance. "Why hello everyone. I've prepared as best as I could but with 5 minutes I could only do so much. I hope you can all forgive me if my traps are a little mediocre." He stayed sitting there, casually watching the nervous expressions on everybody's faces.

"Well? You only have 5 minutes to prepare. Or are you banking on the fact that I'm right here? In plain sight, and trapped with all of you. Are you truly willing to risk it all for the small chance that your bullet lands first? While ignoring the 10 other teams right next to you?" He was playing with them, it was obvious to anyone willing to pay attention. But it didn't make what he said any less true.

"Let's go, I know a trap when I see one" Momo whispered to her teammates who nodded and walked away towards the eastern portion of the maze. Soon after Team Yellow followed suite but to the western end. With that the dam broke and several teams went ahead, trying to prepare a defensive position before the slaughter started.

"I lied you know. I'm not trapped in here with you. You're trapped in here with me." The few that remained were smiling, sweating, or just staring at the still smiling Izuku. As the timer counted down Izuku stood up from the pillar he was using as a seat and pulled out his smartphone for some reason. 10, 9, 8, 7.

"Did you know?" Izuku asked the captivated group. Still typing on his phone. "That radio and microwave frequencies can be used to detonate bombs?" A widening of the eyes 3, a foot-stomping on the ground 2, green electricity arcing across Izuku's body 1.

**BOOM!** Green paint was sprayed everywhere indiscriminately. All at once 3 teams, and 4 more individual players were all eliminated. Team Hagakure, Kodai, and Rin who were all at ground zero, instantly got covered in an emerald paint.

Kojiro Bondo, Satou Rikidou, Shoji Mezo, and Koji Koda were next. Each one protecting their respective team from the blast with their larger bodies. Team Todoroki only barely survived through the use of a well-timed ice dome courtesy of the team leader. As for Izuku, he was gone with a flash of green, as if he was never there, to begin with.

**Izuku POV**

'Sometimes I think I overdo things. Just a little. Oh well, "There's no kill like overkill" right?' I thought as I hid away in a dark corner of a random room. Two entrances/exits on either side of me.

"I underestimated them, over half of them managed to see through the trap, and even a few that fell for it managed to survive. Todoroki-san's reflexes are nothing to joke about." I muttered while setting up a machine gun trap with a string attached to a door.

"HAHAHAHA!" I gave my best All Might laugh before speeding away from the room, hoping that someone was dumb enough to fall for it. And if they aren't well… I had more than that simple Home Alone trap prepared further ahead. 15 points was already halfway decent but I needed more if I wanted to guarantee my spot in the finals.

"HRGK" Well, that was fast. I walked back to my freshly laid trap to find... Nothing?! "Got you!" A feminine voice came from behind me as a sharp pain started in my back.

"W-wha?!" And the pain _twisted_, so this is what it's like to get stabbed in the back. Not liking this one bit I swing my elbow backward with 20% Full Cowling, hoping to get my attacker off of me. Crazed giggling followed as my attacker moved back, leaving the knife in my back.

I turn to look at my would-be assassin and find, Muyo? The hell?! Wait no damn it Deku calm down and be a Gamer! **'Analyze**': **Toga Himiko, Lv 34 'The vampiric yandere'**

"Why, how and when?!" I asked, he/she just giggled before looking at her right hand. Still bloody from the earlier stab. "I thought that after seeing the deepest parts of you this would lose its charm. But your blood is even more beautiful than your bones Izuku-kun!" She licks the blood from her hand, which was my cue to end this one-sided conversation, I didn't need answeres _that_ badly.

"20% Detroit Smash!" The punch connected with nothing but air as my assailant somehow dodged with a grin. The wall behind her still collapsed as usual though, alerting everyone else to my position.

"Sorry to drink and dash Izuku-kun, but I just couldn't hold myself back! Now I have to go before those mean old heroes get their heads out of their butts!" With that her Muyo disguise melted showing me her real body, which distracted me for a moment. Apparently that was enough for her to book it and disappear the moment she left my line of sight.

'Damn it why did she have to be a cute school girl! My only weakness!' I wasn't even bothered by the stab wound to be honest. That thing was already slowly closing up but I wouldn't worry about that now, taking the still bloody knife I chucked it into my inventory for later. I still have a game to win.

"Spray and Pray!" Came from the hole in the wall I made seconds ago as three people came out and shot at me with automatic paintball guns. Now for the sake of context these things can fire pellets at a speed of 350 kilometers per hour. And had a fire rate of 600 pellets per minute.

Which made the looks on my enemies' faces even better when I dodged every shot while simultaneously shooting each one of them with a pistol that I pulled out of my inventory. "OH COME ON!" Cried out the leader of Team Kaibara as his whole team was annihilated in their own ambush.

"18 points. Nice try but next time bring more guns. Those things shoot way too slow to give me any real trouble." Those evasion training sessions really paid off! Thanks Momo and your dozens of baseball throwing machines! With my peace said I ran off before anyone else could arrive.

I headed north in particular. East meant running into Team Black who I was weary of. They know most of my tricks. And heading west meant that I'd run into Kacchan eventually...Which would not end well in an enclosed position. We'd get collapsed on in an instant.

In the meantime I looked up at the scoreboard which was visible all throughout the arena corridors. Although the interior rooms were blocked off. Half of the teams were already eliminated, the top scores being myself at 18, Team Black at 5, and Team Yellow and Team Red were tied at 3.

I was at the northernmost corridor now. An area that I trapped an extra amount due to its strategic location with 5 different entryways/exits that converged on it. Along with the pillar in the middle just like in the southern entrance where this all started.

I took my seat and waited. Wondering if anyone would figure out his location from what he did at the start. I didn't have to wait long however as 2 more teams converged on my location. Team Todoroki and Team Kendo appeared from my front and right side respectively.

I tried to start a dialogue but Todoroki just sent a wave of ice at me without waiting. 'Well that's rather rude.' I flicked it apart with a full-powered smash as the weight of the ice activated several pressure traps in the room. A volley of pellet fire came soon after, only to be blocked by another wall of ice and Kendou's large fists.

I barely noticed when a disembodied hand approached me from the right, but the small tint of green on my peripheral, along with the fact that Tokage pulled this shit during training tickled my Deku senses.

Just in time too as a pellet whizzed right past my nose which I took as my cue to skedaddle the hell out of there. 'That was way too close! I can't keep underestimating them like that, traps can only do so much against that kind of defense.' At least the pellet volley netted me two more points. One from Kendo's heroic shielding and another from Kirishima who wasn't covered in ice quickly enough.

"I think I'm done for now. Let's see what the girls cooked up for me while I was hunting... That sounded a lot less sexist in my head" Heading east I immediately noticed the traps that I laid in the area. To my surprise, most of them were disabled without even being used. Impressive.

I stopped in my tracks before I reached a closed door. 'Tripwires. Too obvious, the girls know better than to leave it out in the open like that. A diversion.' I look around, checking the door frame, the surrounding walls. Behind me, just in case I missed anything. The floo-!

My eyes widened as I noticed a shadow that shouldn't be there appearing over my head, which was followed by a shift in the air and a loud battle cry! I try to jump out of the way, barely avoiding a plastic knife as it passes centimeters away from my left cheek. That was only the beginning though.

"Ochako-chan now!" My eyes widened further as the door I inspected earlier was kicked open and the string under it was cut. A barrage of machine-gun fire followed soon after. Except these bullets were _much_ faster than usual.

'D-did Ochako-chan did what I think she did?' Was all I managed to think as the pellets hit my body while it was still in mid-air. I had no time to flick my finger to dodge, not with the pellets moving that fast. It was over.

"...Clever girls. I'm proud of all of you I hope you know that." I said as I stood back up and went to give the girls a hug. To my surprise, Hatsume joined in for some reason. "I like group hugs!" She said and we just rolled with it. After saying goodbye and Team black letting their leader take the victory Momo and I headed out of the arena to the waiting area where the eliminated players were all sitting in.

Said players were all staring at me with wide eyes, probably not expecting me to be eliminated at all. I shrug my shoulders. "What can I say? These girls were really something else." I would say 'learned from the best' but that was a bit much. Momo blushed next to me as we took our seats.

Now it was between them, Team Todoroki, and Team Bakugou. I suppose 'Muzo's' Team is still active but with it consisting of Aoyama, Kamikiri and Shoda I didn't expect much. Not that they were weak or anything. Kamakiri's quirk was excellent for close combat but the fact that it was paintball made it negligible. Shoda's quirk basically meant nothing here. And Aoyama was.. Aoyama.

A few minutes later said team came out muttering something about 'Why can't I remember anything?' or 'Damn that french kid, never split the party!' and said Frenchman looking as if he was coming out of a trance. He played it off well though as if he walked out of the area on purpose.

Taking a peek at the scores I was surprised to see a new name at the top half of the leaderboard. Team Shinso, 8 points. 'Huh, I wonder what his quirk is. Whatever it is must be pretty powerful. Either that or he's just great at stealth and close-quarters combat.

I took a bit more time to relax and socialize with other students before we all heard a huge explosion in the background. Which was immediately followed by a giant ice pillar that took up nearly half of the arena.

"And that's all folks! With a last resort effort from Teams Yellow, Black, and Red the remaining teams have been eliminated in a 3-way suicide move! The final team, along with the final player standing is Team Purple's leader Shinso Hitoshi!" Midnight exclaimed as the final results were shown on the U.A dome's large screen.

'Well I'll be damned. He actually made it. I hope I get to face him in the finals, his classmates must be proud of him.' I thought smiling, the scores were about what I expected with the exception of Team Purple.

**Team Green: 20 points**

**Team Purple: 8 points**

**Team Black: 7 points**

**Team Red: 4 points**

**Team Yellow: 3 points**

A muffled roar of 'GOD DAMNIT!' Came from Team Yellow's leader as the results sunk in properly. The rest of the winning team members just congratulated their teammates and shook the hands of their former enemies. Luckily the class relationships have improved to the point where there was no real bad blood between anyone.

"That was an excellent showing! Bravo bravo! Now without delay let us move on to the third and final round!" Midnight waved towards the screen again as it hit the long-awaited final round: One on one battle tournament!

"**That's right folks!. This festival's final round shall be a straight-up fighting tournament! The members of the second round's teams will fight each other mano a mano with quirks allowed of course! But before then, let's have some fun side games! Yo Eraser let's go get some lunch."**

You know lunch sounded really nice right now. I walked towards the cafeteria before I was stopped by a chilling voice. "Midoriya. We need to talk." *sigh, I guess I won't get to eat any time soon. Whatever, it was probably just another declaration of war. Let's get this over with.

**Bet you didn't see the yandere coming did ya? Nobody expects the yandere! Now that the chapter is over I should probably say who exactly passed the second round. Keeping track of the teams was probably difficult and I didn't want to spam the chapter with dozens of perspectives.**

**Team Green: Izuku**

**Team Red: Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, Mina**

**Team Black: Momo, Hatsume, Pony, Ochako**

**Team Yellow: Bakugou, Kuroiro, Tokoyami, Monoma**

**Team Purple: Shinso, Ojiro, Manga(if you were wondering they were used as puppets and then shot by Shinso for two extra points(I never said eliminations had to be against enemy teams)**

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you all have a nice day, never underestimate the power of caffeine!**


	15. Shoto's misguided edge

**This chapter was supposed to be named 'destroying an edgy teen with facts and logic', but that might be too long. Alternate title in the works as I'm writing this. Time for the only part of the festival that anyone cares about. The(say it with me now) fucking tournament arc!**

"...So are you gonna say anything or are you just going to keep glaring at me?" His glare narrowed even further as I sweatdropped. "O..k then I'll just go then, I'm hungry so come see me when you're ready to ta-"

"You overwhelmed me. Time and time again, even to the point where I broke my pledge." He finally spoke up making me stop. I guess he saw that I wasn't gonna deal with the silent treatment when _he_ was the one who said he needed to speak to me.

"With the way you're looking at your left arm I'll assume you're talking about your fire quirk. You refuse to use it for some reason, except when I fought you it forced you to activate it, am I right?" He nods before taking a deep breath.

"Midoriya, do you know about quirk marriages?" That was the start of Todoroki's tragic backstory. I gotta say with a history like that I'd classify him as the main character in a manga on the spot. If it weren't for the fact that my life is literally a game/reality tv show which I'm pretty sure _was_ a manga at some point.

The issue was that his methods for achieving his end goal 'Piss off Endeavor' was pretty stupid. "Wait so let me get this straight. Endeavor had you because he wanted to mold you into becoming the next number 1 hero. Dethroning All Might in the process." A nod from Todoroki, I continued.

"He abused you and in response you decided that you were going to become the number 1 hero to spite him… Do I even need to say what the problem with that logic is? Wait, nevermind that. There's also the fact that just because you both have fire type quirks doesn't make your fire half _his_ quirk." He stares at me in confusion, so I decided to elaborate.

"It's your quirk Todoroki-san, not his. Limiting yourself like this is just shooting yourself in the foot. If you really wanted to ruin your dad then tell people your story. Reveal what he did to you and then use _your_ quirk. Your skills, to become the number 1 hero without his help." My words leave him stunned, unable to say a word or even move.

"The greatest insult you can give a man like Endeavor is to ignore them, treat them as if they aren't even worth your anger or even your attention. Otherwise you'll just lead yourself to ruin. Think on these words Todoroki-san I hope that they can help you if only a little." I walked away leaving the fire and ice wielder to his thoughts. He needed time to digest what had just happened.

The 16 winners of the last round grouped up and were told the rules of the next round. We were about to draw lots to see who would fight who, however two people decided to drop out for their own reasons.

"I'd like to drop out." To our shock Ojiro, along with Manga chose to give up. Apparently they had no memory of what happened during the second round and felt that this should disqualify them since they didn't earn their position.

"Such youthful naivete... IT TURNS ME ON! I'll allow it!" ...D-did she actually just say that on international television?! A-anyways two students from the 6th place team ended up taking their place. Tokage and Shiozaki from Team Kendo.

'No memory huh? I guess Shinso-san's quirk has something to do with mind manipulation.' I take a peek at the tournament brackets and noticed that if he won his first-round we'd fight right after. 'Too bad I guess he isn't making it too far, I guess that's just how the cookie crumbles.

Making my way to the stands I noticed that Team Black was still sitting next to each other so I decided to join them. Sitting down I started a conversation, hoping to distract myself from what happened with Todoroki.

"Have I missed anything? Sorry about disappearing like that Todoroki-san wanted to talk to me again." I said getting a simple nod of acknowledgment as they were too focused on the match that was just starting.

**3rd person**

"**Onwards to the final round! For our first battle we have Class 1A's resident alien queen, Ashido Mina! vs Class 1B's copycat student Monoma Neito! 3, 2, 1 Begin!" **Present Mic announced with his usual exuberance, Mina was grinning from ear to ear while Monoma just stood there patiently.

"A copycat huh? Too bad I'm not gonna let you get close enough for that to matter!" Mina took the initiative by throwing small globules of acid at her opponent. Not strong enough to melt through flesh but enough to cause some serious irritation." To her surprise Monoma dodges them with ease as he closes the distance.

Of course she knew what he was up to. She was no slouch when it came to acrobatics either as she dodged his attempt at a grapple before spewing more acid towards his feet. Minimizing its friction to what she usually used to skate around.

It ended up working perfectly, Monoma not expecting the area of effect attack slipped off his feet and landed face-first into the goo. Luckily it wasn't particularly strong so all he got was some stinging in his eyes… And an ax kick to the back as Mina capitalized on his position.

The pain was just as blinding as the acid as he barely noticed when he was lifted and launched out of the ring in quick succession. "The winner is Ashido Mina with an impressive show of acrobatics and quirk versatility! Please vacate the arena so we can begin the next round!"

Mina decided to be the bigger person and offer Monoma a hand to get up. "You weren't bad out there, nice dodging at the beginning but you should learn to watch your feet." Monoma tsk'd but accepted the hand anyway.

"At least you have the decency to offer your opponent respect. Don't think this means that our class rivalry is over just yet!" He responded with a frown, Mina just her smirk up and nodded.

"Sure, nothing wrong with a little competition, although with monsters like Midori-kun on our side it might just be a little unfair." She said getting Monoma to tsk again and mutter something about 'broken protagonist characters' Not that he was wrong.

**Back in the stands Izuku POV**

"Mina-san's improved! Her agility has gone up by at least 50% and her acid quirk is quicker too. Monoma-san wasn't bad either if he were up against a melee fighter he might have done much better." I mutter to myself earning me a smack on the back from Ochako.

"You're doing it again Deku-kun. But I know what you mean, both of our classes have improved so much after just two weeks. All thanks to you of course." She reprimanded and praised with a kiss on the cheek. I was quick to refute that though.

"I didn't do all that much. I just came up with a training method, it was you who worked so hard that made the real difference!" For some reason that made Momo and Pony blush when I said that, Ochako just shook her head.

"And you wonder why girls keep falling for you when you keep saying things like that. Speaking of which have you two finally made a move or am I gonna have to do it myself." Ochako finished with a wink towards Momo and Pony who blushed deeper.

"I'll take that as a no... Maybe I wasn't clear back at the police station so I'll rephrase it." She wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls me into her chest. "Deku-kun is mine, I won't give him up. But that doesn't mean I can't share with my best friends" She gives them a meaningful stare while their brains tried to reboot. One girl didn't have such problems though.

"Ooh! A harem? How interesting, although with how you all act around each other I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." She chimes in with her usual manic grin… I'll be honest I forgot she was still there.

"Well what can we say. Deku-kun is just too perfect, it would be cruel to try and monopolize him. Plus he doesn't seem to mind the extra attention. Isn't that right Deku-kun!" She asked knowing that I only had one response allowed to me.

"Yes dear." I knew I shouldn't have let her hang out with Tokage alone. Now I have to deal with an Ochako that is much too bold for my health. Was this what Masaru-Oji felt when he started dating Mitsuki-Oba?

"Good boy." She patted me on the head and I was forced to accept. I didn't even care about the weird looks that the rest of the class gave me at that point, I knew my place on the pecking order.

"W-well if you're sure.. Ok I'm in, but not now. We should be focused on the tournament for now." Momo made a good point, which also brought me back into a conversation I could hold my own in. The second round of which was starting now.

**3rd person fight POV**

"**Next we have the second fight of the day! Featuring class 1B's most explosive member Bakugou Katsuki! Along with one of its students to enter U.A on recommendation Tokage Setsuna!" Mic announced once again, this time the atmosphere between the two combatants was noticeably livelier.**

"Gotta say having that recommendation thing be my defining quality is a little annoying but whatever. Got any last words before I throw you out of the ring by the scruff of your neck." Tokage taunted, Bakugo responded in the only way that anyone could expect.

"I'mma blow you the fuck up dino-bitch." Sounds about right. The match started with a lot more action than the previous one. Bakugo immediately uses **blast rush turbo** to close the distance and aims a basic explosion at Tokage's stomach. Which hits absolutely nothing as Tokage splits herself into over a dozen pieces before regrouping behind Bakugo where she attempts to grab him by the back of the neck and do as she promised.

Too bad that Bakugo essentially had auto counter turned on since he immediately let off a large blast from both his hands which forced Tokage to back off, suffering a few minor burns for her trouble.

"Tsk that quirk of yours is annoying, but the separate pieces can still be damaged right? Try this then!" Bakugo cupped his hands together and let out the strongest blast he could, aimed right below where Tokage was standing.

However, what he didn't notice was the fact that his opponent was currently missing a hand. He noticed this far too late as a punch came from behind him, hitting him in the head and messing with his aim.

**BOOM!** The resulting explosion covered the arena in a dust cloud, Tokage winced in pain at the loss of her hand from the explosion but it soon turned into a smirk when she realized that Bakugo was also in that explosion.

"Damn that was close, but nobody should be able to stay conscious after an explosion like that." She said, still holding the stump where her hand was. It would grow back soon, but it still hurt like a bitch!

"What was that you were saying about staying conscious dino-bitch?!" The voice came from the smoke cloud completely catching Tokage by surprise as another concussive wave hit her followed by the heat of another explosion. This one was strong enough to send her flying and out of the ring.

"Tsk, that's what you get for counting me out early!" Bakugo yelled as Midnight announced him the winner, a stretcher carrying the unconscious Tokage out as Bakugo walked himself to the nurses' office.

**Back with Deku**

"Kacchan is as brutal as ever. Tokage-san did great, better than I expected to be honest but she made the fatal mistake of underestimating him." I muttered before remembering the people who were fighting next.

"By the way, Pony-chan's match is after this one right? I have some advice to use against Todoroki-san if you're interested. I'm not gonna lie though he's a bad matchup for you." She smiled at me at first before shaking her head at my offer.

"_Thank you Izuku, but I need to fight this battle on my own. I know that if I followed a plan made by you I would increase my chances but like Mr. Ojiro said, this tournament is meant to test our individual talents, so I need to win this with my own power, not yours!" _I really am proud of how far she's come, she was a lot shyer in the beginning.

"_I understand, I trust you and I know that you can win this! Give it your best shot!"_ She blushed again kissing me on the cheek before she heads off to prepare for her match. I turn back to the other girls who, except Momo, were giving him blank looks.

"Do you mind repeating that to those of us in the audience who aren't fluent in English?" Ochako quipped leaving me blushing at the tease. I gave everyone the gist of the conversation and noticed that everyone seemed to have a new level of respect for Pony.

**Fight POV**

"**For our third round today we have our frankly adorable exchange student Tsunotori Pony! And against her is another of recommended student Class 1-A's cool and collected Todoroki Shoto!" Present Mic gave his introduction and the fight started soon after.**

As expected Todoroki started the match with an ice wave, however, this one was much larger than normal for some reason. Pony barely had enough time to act as the ice flew closer, seemingly burying her completely. Or at least that's what Todoroki saw.

Two small shadows quickly flew towards Todoroki's position which he noticed just in time to dodge as far as he could. Good thing too since two horns embedded themselves where he was just standing, going several centimeters into the concrete floor.

Todoroki gulped before looking up and seeing a floating Pony, held up by two of her horns. He was only able to look for a moment though as the horns from earlier rose up from the ground and headed towards him at speed!

Choosing the simplest solution Todoroki froze the two horns before they could reach him, but that small distraction hid the fact that Pony had shot out two more in his direction. These couldn't be remote-controlled, having already reached her limit of 4 at a time, but they still aimed true.

Two horns pierced through Todoroki's shoulder causing him to scream out slightly in pain before something unexpected happened. Extremely hot flames started spewing from his left side which left the audience, and Pony temporarily stunned. So much so that she barely noticed when said flames got bigger. Wait they weren't bigger, they were closer!

The flames hit their mark and she started falling to the ground. Cementoss tried to make her a slide to cushion her fall but before he could even get up a green blur shot out from the stands and caught Pony before she could hit the ground.

**Izuku POV**

'Minor burns to the torso probably went unconscious from the shock of falling like that. Otherwise she looks fine..' I hit the ground with a thud, not having anything to absorb the fall with. Hopefully the minor shaking didn't make Pony's condition worse.

"She seems fine other than some light burns. I'll take her to Recovery Girl so you should be able to start the next round after all the ice is melted." I spoke up to Midnight who took a moment to wipe the shocked look off her face before nodding.

Looking towards the stunned Todoroki, flames still out without him even realizing it I decided to drive my point home. "So you decided to use it. Good, it would have been an insult to Pony-chan's efforts if you only fought her at half strength. Just remember what I said Todoroki-san. I'm far from the only threat to you in this tournament." He gulped before nodding and started walking with us to Recovery Girl in silence. His stab wounds a constant reminder of how he underestimated his opponent.

Upon reaching Recovery Girl's office the two combatants got themselves healed. The wounds weren't that bad compared to most of the things she could heal. At most they just felt a little tired and hungry after it happened. Pony had also woken up shortly after being healed.

"_I'm sorry Izuku.. I didn't win even after you offered to help me."_ She started but I cut her off before she could say anymore. If her reputation subtext was accurate then she _needed_ to hear this from me or her self confidence would take a major hit.

"_Pony, it's ok. You did the right thing by not taking my advice and frankly, your plan was about as good as it was gonna get even if I did help you. It wasn't your fault, besides it was a pretty bad matchup in general." _She tried to speak up and I realized that I was rambling so I decided to get to the point.

"_If anything you should be proud, you managed to make Todoroki use his fire powers even though he swore not too. That means that you cornered him so badly that you forced him to go all out, that's something to be proud of not sad about!" _ Not my best speech but damn I hope CHA can back me up here!

And it did if the soft lips on my own were anything to go by. I normally wouldn't be bothered by it, already resigning myself to our polyamorous relationship. But the fact that we were being watched by two others changed things a bit. And by a bit, I mean that we both blushed like crazy before Pony lost her surge of courage and ran out of the room at top speed.

"So are you going to explain what just happened or do I have to jot that down as 'teenage things'" Recovery Girl quipped with a knowing look while Todoroki decided it was about the right time to get the hell out of dodge before this got more complicated.

"I-It's complicated, she was blaming herself for losing but I reassured her. I honestly didn't expect her to be that bold but I guess everyone has one of those moments." I said, placing a finger up to my lip, still, a little stunned by what happened.

"Ah, to be young again. Well regardless you should head out. The next round is about to begin and it involves two of your friends. Thank you for catching young Tsunotori by the way. It's nice to see that we have someone reliable looking out for the student's well being." Was that an indirect insult? I guess she _can _be rather vicious when it comes to protecting students..

Well whatever, I headed back to the stands just in time to see the start of the next round. Honestly I was hedging my bets on Kirishima winning but who knows, maybe Iida had some tricks up his sleeve.

**Fight POV**

"**We're halfway through the initial battles ladies and gentlemen! Next up we have class 1A's resident speedster Iida Tenya! And his opponent is class 1A's rock hard brawler Kirishima Eijiro!"**

"He really could have phrased that better. Oh well, let's have a good fight Iida-san!" Kirishima said while preemptively activating his quirk. Iida agreed and got into his own starting position. The moment the timer hit 0 Iida charged in without wasting any time.

His speed was something to marvel at. Not many could match it, but Kirishima had just spent the last few weeks training to hit someone who was much faster than Iida, and while he never did land a hit on Izuku he could at least keep track of him.

So now that Iida was charging at him, he could easily keep track of his movements as he came closer. That didn't make his muscles any faster however as the only thing he could really do is brace himself and block the incoming kick with everything he had.

The kick was powerful. Enough that if it hit one of the earlier solid steel robots it would crumple the metal as if it were paper. But Kirishima wasn't as tough as steel. He was _much_ tougher and more determined to win. Grabbing Iida by the same leg that was used to kick him he used the blue-haired speedster's momentum against him and launched Iida across the field.

The only things that saved Iida were his own quick reflexes and the ace in the hole that he was saving for this moment. "Recipro burst!" He yelled as the engines in his legs gave off a jet of energy. Just enough to counteract his own momentum stopping him before he could fall out of the ring.

'10 Seconds! I must end this quickly!' Iida thought, his mind racing and panicked by what nearly just happened. With his new burst of speed he was comparable to a military jet barreling towards Kirishima, who surprisingly was able to see it coming, even if he physically couldn't react to it.

Years of training and his own quirk adaptations were the only things preventing Iida's legs from breaking when he collided with the stone wall that was Kirishima. However, while Kirishima's quirk did provide an extreme boost to his defensive abilities... It didn't prevent Newton's laws from kicking in.

For all the defensive prowess of his quirk, it didn't actually make him any heavier, or denser for that matter. So when a kick packing enough force to be considered a small c4 charge hits him directly in the stomach, there isn't much stopping him from being sent flying into the stadium walls several meters away.

**Izuku POV**

"**The winner of this match is Iida Tenya! That was an excellent battle of speed and durability! Please vacate the area while the next competitions make their way here!"** Midnight announced while U.A robots picked up Kirishima before taking him to Recovery Girl. Iida decided to follow them as well, most likely to check on his opponent and commend him for the good fight.

"Wow, who knew Iida-kun was hiding something like that this whole time?! I thought Kirishima-kun had this in the bag. Guess I should take my own advice and not underestimate our class either.." Seriously that Recipro Burst move of his was something else. It even matched his own speed there for a moment!

"I know what you mean Deku-kun. I could barely see him move when he used that, it reminded me of what you're like when you get serious... By the way, nice going with Pony-chan, you work fast!" She gave me a thumbs-up as I groan.

At this rate I'll probably make enemies with the rest of the male student body... And probably the females too if rumors start circulating without me getting a word in.. "Yare yare daze. I have a feeling my life's gonna get a lot more complicated from now on." For some reason TetsuTetsu was giving me a starry-eyed look after I thought that... Wait. Did I say that out loud? Oh well, not like that would lead to anything.

**Oh you all know it will. And as a general rule, yes most real-world media exists in the bnha world. Just consider it 'ancient' media or their world's version of 'the classics' It makes jokes infinitely easier.**

**So that's 4 rounds that bite the dust so far. 4 more to go before the official second round. And if you were wondering, I did all the placements randomly here as well. Gotta say some of these matchups are a bit oof so fair warning.**


	16. Girls are dangerous

**Here we are again, the next few matches are quite interesting. Barring one unlucky boy who just so happens to get hard countered. A moment of silence for our future fallen brethren.**

**I'm also working on the next 'Somebody had to do it' Chapter simultaneously but that one is taking me a bit more time, it should be out shortly after this one, maybe by a day or two at most.**

**Fight POV**

The last two matches got people significantly hyped up for the next 4. Especially those who were paying attention during the second event. After all the favorite to win the whole thing, a young green-haired lad, along with the only team who has stopped him so far. Team Black were all fighting each other in the next few rounds.

However no one, absolutely nobody was prepared for what they were witnessing now. "And that folks were the patent-pending 'Hatsume omnidirectional hover soles!' each one capable of holding up the weight of several people at once, along with the ability to hover over any terrain for a full 5 minutes before needing to recharge!"

The whole match between Ochako and Mei was turned into a giant advertising scheme. Where Ochako tried her best to catch, immobilized, or at least touch Hatsume as she zoomed across the stadium at speeds that would make most question her sanity.

"And the best part is every single product I've created is completely self-charging and carbon neutral! Either gathering energy from the user's own movement, solar energy, or from the wind as you fly past the competition!" She continued while ignoring the panting Ochako who was slowly getting close to her, hoping that she'd be distracted enough to catch off guard.

It was not to be however as Hatsume was propelled away from her grasp by a hydraulic limb before she could be grabbed, which itself moved away after Ochako tried to grab the limb. "And with my hydraulic attachment bars you'll never have to worry about a sneak attack again! It's motion sensors constantly lookout for hostile movements and move you away as necessary. They also react if anyone tries to grab them as you saw earlier!"

And it basically went on like that for the next 5 minutes before Hatsume took pity on her former ally and surrendered. Let it be known that Hatsume did have a soft spot for former teammates. If it were someone else the glorified ad would probably last three times as long.

**Izuku POV**

"...On the one hand I highly respect the level of dedication and passion that it takes to essentially hijack the world's most-watched event. On the other hand, poor Ochako-chan.." And if I were a betting boy the next round is gonna be equally tragic.

**Next round(Poor chicken of darkness didn't deserve this.)**

"**W-well that was certainly different. I guess we could count that as halftime entertainment! Anyway onto the next round! On one corner we have the chicken of darkness himself! Class 1-B's Tokoyami Fumikage! And in the next corner is the equally dark Kuroiro Shihai!"**

"Our intros are too similar.. This isn't gonna help us with any scouters." Kuroiro muttered as Tokoyami nodded, equally annoyed.

"At least you weren't called something as inane as 'the chicken of darkness' Honestly sometimes I don't think Mic-sensei thinks before he speaks." He said while preparing Dark Shadow. As the match begins he sends his quirk out only to realize something far too late to matter.

"Thanks for the easy win!" Kuroiro laughed as he sunk into Dark Shadow, taking control of it from the inside and sending it back towards the wide-eyed, and currently facepalming Tokoyami. I guess he forgot that Mic's opening statement wasn't too inaccurate and that he wasn't the only one who controlled the shadows.

**Izuku POV**

"Well this was a disaster waiting to happen. I guess luck is also a factor of being a hero." Just like the upcoming match against Shinso. I should probably tell him ahead of time, make sure he's prepared. Maybe I'll give him a deal and have the fight be no quirks allowed? No, that would be even worse. Not only will it damage his pride but it would be a slaughter, either way, my body isn't quite human anymore...

"I get what you mean Deku-kun. What about you? Do you have a plan to face against Momo-chan next round?" Ochako asked, digging for information. She was never one for subtlety.

"Frankly no. Her options are nigh-infinite with her quirk and trying to plan against that is foolhardy at best. The best I can do is rely on my reaction time and pure speed. Besides I may be able to quantify my intelligence, but underestimating Momo's would be suicide." She did have a rather impressive INT stat of nearly 200. She's a complete and utter genius, no question about it.

"Speaking of which I should head out. I thought this fights gonna last much longer." I said with a small sweatdrop as Tokoyami tried and failed to hold back the giant shadow Chocobo as it pushed him out of the ring...What a way to go.

**Back at the stadium**

"**Well that was certainly an… Interesting fight." Present Mic said awkwardly. "Oh who am I kidding, that was a disaster, but oh well. As we in the hero business say 'Shit happens!' So let's just move on to the next round!" He bounced back getting a quick laugh from the audience. And when you consider that there were thousands of people in the stadium sounded more like a bomb dropping.**

"**This round is gonna be a doozy! First we have the seemingly unstoppable juggernaut Midoriya Izuku! And his opponent was a member of last round's Team Black, as well as a recommended student. Yaoyorozu Momo!"**

"I know I don't need to say this but. Give it your all Momo-chan!" I prepared myself to go all out. Anything less would be an insult. She nods solemnly and places her hands behind her back, no doubt prepared to create something the instant the match starts.

**BEGIN!**

Not rushing in at full speed seemed to be the right choice as two large smoke clouds were created the instant the fight started. 'She knew that flashbangs would be useless so she went for smoke... Not bad.' I didn't want her to have any time to prepare so I launched a **Delaware Smash** to clear out the smoke.

"Is that a fuckin-!" Was all I could before a goddamn railgun was fired at my torso. I wasn't gonna dodge this, no way in hell. All I could do was brace myself and try to block it, or even just divert its course slightly. It didn't help much.

**-2000** 'Well shit. That's more than All Might's ever done...Right this is piercing damage, not blunt. Great. the pain is making me delirious. Focus Deku! Focus on Momo!' My right arm was gone, probably launched into the arena entrance where I walked in. There was a massive hole where my right kidney should be, and I was currently bleeding from the eyes. All told I've had better days.

Luckily Momo was equally shocked by what she just did which gave me just enough time to shake the pain off and launch myself at her at full speed, grabbing her by the shirt and pushing her out of the ring. Of course my resistance to pain could only last for so long as I collapsed on top of her shortly after.

"Heh, hehehe. Not bad Momo-chan. You got me there, if you aimed just a millimeter to the left I would have been launched off the ring entirely." I congratulated her while Midnight was regaining her bearings.

"H-holy shit. I-I mean, the winner of the match is Midoriya Izuku! Midoriya-kun, are you able to walk?! A-and, do you happen to be able to regrow limbs.." She announced my victory and asked the last part with clear worry showing on her face.

I stood up from my... precarious position with Momo and tried to give her a thumbs up but remembered that my right arm was currently about 80 feet away from me. So I went with my left one instead. She accepted it and I guess the crowd did to as their applause nearly did more damage to my eardrums than the railgun did.

I turn back and offer my good arm to Momo who accepted it but still looked a bit guilty about what she did. "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty durable remember, though I gotta say, a railgun? Seriously?" She blushed at that looking a bit sheepish.

"It was the only thing I could think of to deal with your ridiculous speed." She admitted, sticking close to me as we walked towards Recovery Girl's office. To say that she went ballistic at the sight of me would be an understatement.

"How the hell are you still conscious let alone walking as if nothing happened?!" Wow, that was the first time I heard her curse.

"Lots and lots of willpower. And please heal me. I have more than enough stamina to supply it so don't worry." She gives me an intense stare before doing as she was asked. The wounds closed up, my kidney regrew, and I had a new arm in a matter of seconds. The cost: 90% of my SP.

"That quirk is truly amazing. Maybe one day I'll be able to replicate that too." I let the idea hang in the air. Truthfully I could do it now, but I had to bring this up slowly in fear of letting the secret out too soon.

"I'd certainly approve. Knowing that there's someone else out there that can pick up the slack when I'm not around. You mentioned that you needed to know how a quirk operates in order to use it right? Maybe after this festival is over I can give you some private lessons. A new healer would be invaluable after all." With that side quest set up Momo and I headed back to the stands where a still wide-eyed class-A waited for us.

"You told me about your regeneration… But you never said you could do THAT Deku-kun!" Ochako exclaimed, half worried, half excited by the nonsense that was my quirk. "So how did it feel? I know that girls usually try to take your heart, but I guess a kidney is good enough right?"

"It was the single most painful thing I've ever experienced." I answered, not noticing the connotations to what she asked. "And I've never been prouder. Even All Might hasn't hit me that hard before!" Again, I got strange looks from everyone after I said that. Why? I was just proud of how my girlfriend(that's gonna take a while to get used to) managed to.. Severely injure… him. OH!

"Wait wait no it's not what it sounds like I swear!" A chorus of 'sures' and, 'to each their own', echoed across the stands as I hung my head in defeat. Knowing that nothing could truly stop them from thinking it now.

**Fight POV**

"**After such an intense fight let's see if our next fighters will be able to match it! For the final match of the tournament's first-round we have class 1-A's Shiozaki Ibara vs the general course's rising star Hitoshi Shinso!" Present Mic announced, trying to put the last match behind them.**

The 'fight' if it could be called that was a short one. Shiozaki gave Shinso a short prayer before starting the match to which he asked what sect she was from. The moment she tried to answer it was over. Shinso had taken control and ordered her to walk off the stage.

"**Wow, how anticlimactic. Way to kill the hype!" Present Mic announced/complained from the commentators stand. Aizawa audibly shrugged(How does he do that?) and told him to be impartial.**

"**Not all quirks are flashy, or do direct damage. Maybe if U.A actually listened to my bi-monthly request to change that decade old, obsolete exam, then Shinso-san there would be in the hero course." Aizawa added, not at all annoyed. I guess Shinso would be the kind of kid that Aizawa would take a shining to.**

Izuku POV

"A mind control quirk. Quite impressive however now that it's become public I doubt that he shall persist for much longer.." Yanagi said with her usual...Verbose manner of speaking, to which Ochako agreed, although not in the way that I would like.

"Yeah, not like he had much of a chance against Deku-kun either way." I know she was just trying to cheer me on but that was a bit much. It's not like I planned on blowing him off the side of the arena the moment the fight started.

"Don't count him out just yet Ochako-chan. Just because I'm immune to mind control doesn't mean that he can't have more tricks up his sleeve." He was from the general course after all. There's a decent chance they'd let him have some support gear to even the odds.

"..Wait you're immune to mind control?!" Ochako asked in shock after taking a few seconds to process what I said. Did I never mention that? "No. You absolutely did _not_ mention that fact!" I really gotta stop muttering things out loud.

"Yeah you really do. One of these days you'll let out something big. Like being All Might's successor or something." Mina said as a joke but the way I averted my eyes along with what they already knew about me kinda gave it away. "You gotta be kidding me."

**Bitches may love cannons, but true ladies of culture prefer railguns. SO! Izuku was nearly murdered by his girlfriend. It tends to happen in harem situations if I remember right so it isn't **_**too**_** unusual. And what's with that bad luck amiright? Poor chicken of darkness indeed...**

**Anyway see you all next time. The next upload will probably be for the reading/writing fic unless I get a wild stroke of inspiration(which does happen occasionally inside my concave brain) Either way have a nice day!**


	17. Quarter finals and the road to truth

**Time for the quarter-finals! We have some interesting matchups this time along with some fights that can really only end one way. I've also made headway into introducing more people to the Gamer quirk Ochako already knows a bit, but not much so I think it's time for Izuku to increase his number of confidants. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

Izuku POV

'Shiozaki-san looks heartbroken by the loss. And nobody seems to want to comfort her about it... I should probably go talk to her.' I was brought out of my contemplation by Present Mic's usual boisterous voice.

"**Now folks it's time for the quarter-finals! Let's see if any of these fights can top the sheer ferocity from the last few battles! First up we have the Alien Queen herself, Ashido Mina! And her opponent is the blonde bomber himself, Bakugo Katsuki!" The crowd was pretty hyped for this match, both combatants had powerful quirks and were more than a little athletic.**

"So Deku-kun, who do you think is gonna win this one?" Ochako asked from behind me, the rest of class A piled up to hear my answer, and I could even see members of class B listening in. I guess I have a reputation now, great.

"I hate to say it but Mina-san doesn't stand much of a chance. Kacchan might not make it obvious, but he's a genius in live combat. His reaction time is the third-fastest I know, and his quirk makes him an almost perfect opponent for Mina's acid." On paper it looked like a good fight, but Mina's acid was a liquid… They tend not to work too well under high temperatures and air pressure, like say an explosion.

"Am I hearing that right? Even class A's resident big shot is admitting defeat before the match even starts! Honestly I expected better fro-ghk!" Whatever Monoma was going to say was cut off by a chop to the back of the neck courtesy of his class rep.

"Sorry about that! He gets pretty passionate about our class rivalry and his mouth tends to move before his brain can catch up." I wave it off and look back at the fight that was about to start. A little teasing wasn't anything he wasn't used to. That was practically friendly compared to how his classmates acted towards him in middle school.

**Fight POV**

"**BEGIN!" Midnight called out as the two fighters immediately charged each other. One knowing that ranged attacks were useless while the other just wanted to cause some damage asap.**

"DIE!" guess who said that? Bakugo had his hand cocked back ready to deliver a right hook as he usually did, which would be empowered by an explosion on contact. Mina saw this coming a mile away, you don't spend weeks training with Izuku without Bakugo coming up. And one of the things that stuck is that he always started with a right hook.

She did the only thing she could with the short time she had to react. She shot a potent blob of acid towards Bakugo's feet which melted through the arena. If it were anyone else they would have stepped on the pothole and most likely tripped.

This was Bakugo though. He knew exactly what to do and had the resources to pull it off. "Nice try!" He yelled before propelling himself upwards with an explosion, completely circumventing the pothole and placing himself above Mina.

One more explosion and he slammed her into the ground, hand on her neck. "Give up." He said without fanfare, Mina decided that she enjoyed having her head attached to her body so she did just that.

"**The winner is Bakugo Katsuki with lightning-fast reflexes and brutal efficiency!" Midnight announced as the crowd went wild over the high-speed takedown. There's something to be said about flashy, high mobility quirks that people love.**

**Izuku POV**

"Hey Shiozaki-san, sorry about your match, I guess luck makes a fool of us all eventually." I gave her my condolences which she accepted. She really did just need someone to tell her that it wasn't her fault.

"Thank you for that Midoriya-kun. While Shinso-san's methods were rather dishonorable I can understand why he did it. I can only wish him good luck in the coming battle, although I fear that would be mute considering that he's facing you." I was pretty sheepish at that, this tournament bracket really was rather unfair, at least the final match was shaping up to be interesting, along with the semi-finals.

"Midoriya-kun, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you something. From where is it that you draw your strength? I know that you do not follow the same faith as I, but I can't accept that such power could come from nothing but a single person's efforts… No that came out wrong, I'm sorry if I sounded like I was invalidating your hard work!" A crisis of faith? Or maybe she was just genuinely curious about my beliefs?

*Sigh, I can't lie to her, I despise lying and Shiozaki has been nothing but kind and honest to me.. Besides Asobi never said anything about revealing his name or anything, so it should be fine right? "I can't say that I truly worship any deity, or spirit. At least not overtly. But you were right about one thing, my power is not purely natural." She widened her eyes, it's one thing to suspect it but to have it be confirmed was another.

"If you want to know more come talk to me after the festival, but until then just know that there are gods out there, although I'm not too sure about the specifics." It's best to rip the band-aid off quickly, I honestly have no idea whether the Christian God even exists, but since Asobi is real then its at least possible... 'I should analyze some holy relics in the future and see what that turns up, maybe magic had something to do with it?' This whole situation was one hell of a gamble, but one I'd gladly take if it meant that I could keep my friends happy. And I wasn't going to lie, having confirmation on the whole divine existences thing would be nice.

We parted ways soon after and I sat back down next to Team Black to watch Iida's match against Todoroki. It went about as I expected. Iida got significantly faster over our training period but Todoroki's ice was nearly instant. The moment he got close enough and landed a strong kick to Todoroki's torso was the moment the battle ended. Iida was encased in ice soon after and the fight was called.

We went over to try and console him but it turned out that he had bigger things to attend to. His brother Ingenium had been attacked by a villain and he was heading off to see if he was ok. We wished him good luck and Momo, Mei, Pony and I returned to our seats while Ochako prepared for her match against Kuroiro.

"So, Mr. Green Light. Ready to admit defeat once again to a member of class B?" I look towards the blonde with a raised eyebrow and shake my head in a negative.

"There is no conceivable way that Ochako-chan will lose this match. Kuroiro-san doesn't have any long-range options and in close combat she's the second most dangerous person I know." I said without hesitation, never underestimate the power of zero gravity. Especially when it's user was trained in martial arts by All Might(but mostly himself)

"Let me guess. You're the first?" I shake my head, I wasn't even close to number 1 in that.

"All Might." That shut him up. Although he probably thought I was crazy after saying that. I didn't care, I already knew how this fight was going to end.

**Fight POV**

"**Let's see if Uraraka can make up for that glorified halftime show! Her opponent won his match rather handily but let's be honest, it wasn't much of a match either It's Kuroiro Shihai!"**

**BEGIN!**

The match started with Ochako charging Kuroiro with her arms held wide and open. Her speed was nothing to sneeze at but Kuroriro stayed planted on his spot, knowing that a single mistake would mean his loss.

If this were another world's Ochako then maybe it would have been more of an even match. If she hadn't had several months of combat training prior to this then maybe Kuroiro would have been able to eke out a victory with his own strength.

But no. This was an Ochako who was trained by Izuku Midoriya and All Might. And truthfully she didn't know which she was most proud of learning from. The style taught to her might not have been optimal for her quirk, but it did have two benefits that could not be overlooked.

The first and probably the most important was the footwork required to land her strikes and avoid any counters. Kuroiro was not trained in close quarters combat, but he didn't go down easy either. However regardless of his own considerable determination to win none of his blows landed on Ochako as she glided past them, missing her by centimeters at most.

Those periods of under a second where she dodged was when she used the second benefit to her advantage. Striking speed. Her hands were angled to reduce drag, her jabs were precise and maneuverable, even in mid-flight. And it was only a matter of time before she hit her mark.

Soon enough Kuroiro was knocked back with a speed which seemed disproportionate to the force which hit him. It was over, he was floating lazily over the arena and had no further control of his movements. Midnight called the match soon after she realized that Kuroiro was well and truly trapped.

**Izuku POV**

"Like I said. No chance of losing. I've been victim to her quirk too, back when we used to spar all the time she sent several hundred meters into the sky and dropped me into the ocean!" I added the last bit with a laugh, feeling a little nostalgic.

"..Stupid masochistic wannabe harem lord," Monoma grumbled before sitting back down. I pretended not to hear that. I didn't want to deal with it right now since I was up next. I headed towards my waiting room and met up with Ochako along the way.

"Hey Ochako-chan! Nice fight." I congratulated her before I was pulled into a hug and a kiss. 'Is it just me or has she been a lot more clingy lately? Not that I'm complaining.' After she had her fill we separated and she gave me a knowing smirk.

"Thanks, Deku-kun. I guess it's gonna be you and I in the semi-finals. Don't you dare go easy on me, I want your all just like you gave Momo-chan!" She demanded as if I could afford to go easy on her. I wasn't lying when I said she was dangerous, one wrong move and I would be in deep trouble fighting her, at least until I could get some decent ranged combat that didn't risk blowing me away from the kickback.

"Of course, by the way I want to talk to you, Momo-chan, and Pony-chan after the festival. It has to do with...The truth behind my quirk, I think it's time that I told them about it, along with one more person." Her eyes widen at that. I tend to keep my lips sealed about that and for good reason, even she didn't know much about how it worked.

"Who's the other person? It must be someone important to you if you're willing to add her." She asked with a knowing smile

"H-how did you know it was a she?! A-anyway Shiozaki-san asked me something that relates to it earlier and I can't lie to her so... It should be fine, I don't think she's capable of betraying my trust like that at least." I admitted still flustered by how she guessed that it was a girl.

"Deku-kun, you're probably the closest thing to a ladies' magnet that I'm going to find. Besides you're too nice when it comes to girls if a guy asked you something similar you probably wouldn't have said anything." Oh that's just not fair! It's not my fault I have a weakness for school girls!

"Either way you should hurry out, they'll be calling your name any seco-" **Will Midoriya Izuku and Shinso Hitoshi please make their way towards the ring! I repeat..** "That's your cue. I'll see you next round, I'll also ask Shiozaki-chan for her number since I'm certain you forgot to ask." She finished and walked away leaving me blushing, *sigh, this is my life now... And I wouldn't change it for anything.

Well, I guess it's time to give Shinso the bad news.

**Another chapter bites the dust. Next up is Shinso's not-so-bad day and the semi-final rounds... Which include Bakugou vs Todoroki and Ochako vs Izuku… Oh boy! Those are gonna be fun to write with a broken keyboard! (Not even joking my spacebar is bust, next chapter is gonna come out a little slow until I can either fix it myself or buy a new one.**


	18. Penultimate battle!

**Got a new keyboard! It's a bit stiff though, so it's going to take me a while to get used to the fresh keys. Anyway onwards to the next glorious battle! Well... After we deal with Shinso. Poor boy. Just picture a Senku Ishigami face and that's probably what Shinso is feeling when he finds out.**

"**It's time for the last match of the quarter-finals! First we have the cool and collected rising star of the general course, Shinso Hitoshi! And his opponent. The overachieving, overloaded, and generally overpowered Midoriya Izuku!" Present Mic announced though I could have done without the intro... It was a bit much.**

"Must be pretty great to have such a powerful quirk huh? I bet it made getting into the hero course look like child's play right?" Shinso fished for an answer which I wasn't afraid to give. I gained a bit of a sheepish look as I rub the back of my head.

"Sorry to say this Shinso-san but... My quirk makes me immune to mental influences." Aaand that's about the face that I expected. His usual tired looks morphed into shock, then into anger, and then it just settled into a face that looked like the epitome of 'done with this shit'

"You have to be fucking kidding me."

"**You have to be fucking kidding me."**

Damn even Midnight joined in on that one. The crowd didn't look too amused by that either. "Look you have a really amazing quirk, it would be perfect for a hero and against anyone else you probably could have won but... I'll be the first to admit that my quirk is pretty bullshit, there's no shame in surrendering unless you want to go down the honorable way?" I offer to which he scoffs.

"I'd rather _not_ eat shit if I can avoid it. I surrender, not much I can do against All Might II over here." I blushed at what he called me but didn't really deny it. Midnight called the match soon after and we both left to prepare for the semi-finals. The crowd seemed to be out for blood after our 'fight', lucky for them that the next two matches were probably going to be the most interesting of the lot.

Speaking of interesting fights, I ran into Kacchan on my way to the viewing stands, it was.. Tense to say the least. "Deku." He addressed me with a low tone, at the very least he wasn't actively antagonistic anymore. With any luck we might actually revive our friendship.

"Kacchan. Good luck with your fight, don't underestimate Todoroki-san by the way. I think he's starting to realize that he can't keep holding back, especially when he's up against someone like you." I gave him my advice and walked off, though not before hearing him mutter.

"_No shit, Deku. I'm not throwing away my chance to settle things with you in the finals."_ And I'd be more than happy to give him my best should it come to that. We owe each other that much after basically ignoring each other for almost a year.

**The stands**

"Midoriya-san you're back...I won't say good fight since we both know it wasn't but I'm still glad you won." Shishida spoke first as the rest of the class was still looking at him with blank expressions.

"So are you going to tell us about any _other_ features that your overpowered quirk gives you? Or are you keeping those secret just to surprise people?" Awase jokes only for me to return the previous blank expression. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey it's not like I want to hide it or anything. It's just that my quirks' nature pretty much gives me a grab bag of abilities. I don't tell people everything because it just never comes up." Seriously if I had to explain all of what I could do I'd waste the day away explaining things.

"Ok how about this, one thing. You can tell us one thing that your quirk can do that isn't blatantly obvious every day!" Komori suggested...You know what screw it, hopefully, they'll leave me alone if I just play along. Besides, I can't say no to Komori, she's just too adorable.

"..Fine, I guess I'll give you another for today. I can hold my breath for about an hour at a time. Half that if I'm actually fighting." I got the **Oxygen Efficiency(R)** skill back when I trained with All Might, it came as a nice side benefit of our swimming exercises.

The way it worked is that holding my breath caused my stamina to drop by 50% per minute. The skill lowered that percentage by .5% per level. Add that to my already impressive stamina passive skill and it pushed my swimming/diving ability to near-superhuman levels.

"Holy shit... Isn't the quirkless world record like.. 29 minutes or something like that? Does your quirk just make you a peak human?!" Awase was understandably shocked by what I said, it wasn't quite true though.

"No of course not. I was pretty much a stick figure just one year ago. My quirk is an enhancer, it pushes my training further than normal, but I have to put in the same effort as anyone else. The results just happen to be more potent and longer-lasting." The Gamer would mean nothing if I was too lazy to actually push myself.

"What kind of training did you do to give _these_ kinds of results in just a year?!" Komori asked, curious at just what I did to reach my level in a year. "And don't you dare say 100 push-ups 100 sit-ups, and a 10km run!" Was that a reference to something? Anyway.

"Do you guys remember how Dagobah municipal beach looked like about 10 months ago?" They nod, it was a pretty famous area, even before I cleaned it and made it marketable. 30-foot tall mountains of garbage tend to leave an impression on people.

"Cleaning that up was what I did for the first 3 months of training. Other than that I just sparred with Ochako-chan and All Might along with a bit of boxing on the side. Along with keeping up with my studies of course, I wasn't allowed to drop below the top 3 in my middle school if I wanted to enter U.A."

At this point they weren't even surprised that I cleaned an entire beach by myself, they did ask why that specific training regimen. "Community service," I answered which definitely put me on Reiko's good side for the day, apparently it became her favorite surfing area after It was cleaned up.

While we distracted ourselves with that Todoroki and Kacchan had already made their way towards the arena, at that point Monoma asked me the same question as before with his usual sarcastic/begging for attention voice.

"It depends... If Todoroki-san decides to use his fire then Kacchan will most likely lose, his ice is already a huge threat but nothing Kacchan can't handle, his fire however is a hard counter to Kacchan's nitroglycerin sweat, if he uses it it's game over."

How would Kacchan fight if his hands kept exploding after just taking a few steps? Or even worse, what if he was engulfed in flames and had the inside of his palms explode? Yeah, it wasn't a pretty thought…'Maybe I should head out and get closer to the ring...Just in case.' Better to be prepared and not need it and such.

**Fight POV**

**"Welcome to the first battle of the semi-finals! Let's see which of these two powerhouses comes out on top! Class 1A's Icy-hot wizard Todoroki Shoto, or Class 1B's most explosive member Bakugo Katsuki! Present Mic announced as the match started.**

Todoroki wasted no time and sent a huge wave of ice at Bakugo. "Damn it!" Bakugo fired off blasts repeatedly, quickly tunneling into the ice to avoid being covered completely. Tearing through the ice with his explosions until he reached the front. "Are you underestimating me?!" Bakugo flew at Todoroki, easily avoiding his counter-attack using an explosion, which put him in a perfect position to grab Todoroki.

Bakugo tried to toss him out of the ring with an explosive throw but Todoroki recovered by conjuring a wall of ice and sliding around him. Bakugo flew at him once again but this time Todoroki grabbed him by the arm. Appearing ready to burn him with his left side until...

"Yes, do it! Use your left side, Shoto!" Endeavor yelled from the stands smirking all along. The comment got to Todoroki and he refused to use his fire allowing Bakugo escaped.

"Stop screwing around! Do you think that I'm..not worthy of your fire?! Stop holding back against me! If you're not trying to win, why are you even here?!" Bakugo yelled, completely pissed at the fact that his warm-up before Izuku was going to be against this half-assed fighter.

"Todoroki-san! You want to be a hero don't you?! If you aren't willing to give it you're all then what kind of hero are you?!" Izuku yelled his encouragement which seemed to light a fire under Todoroki(literally).

"That stupid nerd," Bakugo said, secretly glad that his opponent finally looked ready to take him seriously. He began to propel himself upward as Todoroki flared up. Bakugo started spinning like a tornado, trying to create a wind funnel for his explosions to be focused by.

"Howitzer...Impact!" Bakugo spiraled towards Todoroki and prepared to release a massive explosion. However he forgot one little detail about his own quirk. 'Ah, shit' Only to realized it shortly before releasing his attack.

Todoroki released his flames, prematurely detonating Bakugo's attack and causing it to backfire. Bakugo was sent soaring across the field, nearly hitting his head on the other side of the wall if it weren't for a familiar green blur catching him.

'Tsk, I know I wanted him to use his flames but that might have been a bad idea against Kacchan... Good thing I saw this coming otherwise there was no way I could have caught him in time!

**"Bakugo is unconscious and out of bounds. The winner is Todoroki Shoto! Now please allow us to fix the arena, until then please enjoy the various side attractions!" Midnight declared as the crowd cheered and did just that. She on the other hand went off to thank their resident lifesaver.**

**Izuku POV**

"Kid that's the second time you've saved us from a PR nightmare. Thanks for that, this is why you're my favorite student!" Midnight said while licking her lips making shivers run up my spine. My danger sense was tingling! **Lust detection skill acquired! (Nah just kidding, you're on your own kid)**

'At least he's consistent.' Not that he wanted a skill like that. No, sometimes ignorance truly was bliss. "No problem, I'm just doing what anyone would if they were able. I knew that this fight was going to be a rough one so I decided to get a bit closer, guess I was right. Anyway, I should prepare for my next match, later." I didn't notice her staring at my ass when I left, totally didn't, if I don't acknowledge it then it isn't happening!

I walked over to Ochako's waiting room to see if we could talk for a bit before we fought. Imagine my surprise when I walked into her having a conversation with her parents on the phone. "Oh, Deku-kun! S-sorry daddy it's fine, Izuku just walked in. Yes that's him. Do you want to speak to him? S-sure one sec." She handed me her phone, great an overprotective father... WIS stat don't fail me now!

"Hello! It's a pleasure to speak with you Uraraka-san, have you been watching the tournament?" Starting with a question, hopefully, it will help soften him up a bit.

"We have in fact been watchin' the fights, nice going by the way kid, you got some power in that surprisingly scrawny body!" O..k? Wait scrawny! I know I don't exactly cut the macho-man muscled figure like All Might's but I'm not a stick figure anymore either...Must be the baggy clothes.

"And nice deflect, but we both know that's not what I wanted to talk to ya about." Oh boy...And is it just me or does he have an accent? Now that I think about it so does Ochako whenever she gets fluste- "Now about you dating my daughter.." Shit! Focus Deku!

"I know that my little girl is growing up, I won't deny her the right to that happiness, and from what I've seen you're a good kid." Well, that was good. "And definitely strong enough to protect Ochako from anything short of All Might" Oh if only he knew.

"But either way, as her dad I have a duty ta tell ya this. If you ever break her heart I'll personally kick you in the nads, no matter how strong someone is all men got that one weakness!" I could practically see his cheeky grin after he said that, smiling slightly myself.

"Now can you pass the phone back to Ochako? I want to wish my little girl luck before she has to go into the ring with a skinny Hulk." I did just that and walked off, though not before giving Ochako a kiss on the cheek, I should probably be preparing too.

**10 minutes later, start of the battle**

'No One for All, no ranged attacks unless she gets me. I want to test how far her close quarter skills have come.' That being said even without OFA my speed still gave most man-made vehicles a run for their money but at least I wasn't breaking the sound barrier anymore.

**Begin! **'Oh I missed the announcements. Aaand Ochako-chan is rushing me while I'm distracted. Smart girl.' Blocking is a no-go so I dodged her initial jab, she knows better than to go all-in on me at the start. The moment both her feet leave the floor is the moment that I win.

I send an experimental punch towards her left shoulder, she saw it coming though, well used to my base speed by now, she went to grab it but I sent a knee in her direction to make her back off. "Not bad Ochako-chan, but you know better than to put that much distance between us!"

Her eyes widened in realization but it was too late by then, I had already launched myself at her, grabbing her by the shoulders before lifting her over my head. With all of the strength and flexibility that I could spare I turned my body into an impromptu trebuchet, launching her out of the ring.

"**The winner of the match is Midoriya Izuku! I must say that was an amazing display of martial arts from both contestants!" Midnight complimented us as I walked towards the downed Ochako who was giving me a pout.**

"You win this one Deku-kun. But this isn't over, you beat me in the physical battle but I have something for the popularity contest." She said with a smirk to my confusion, and horror as she kisses me right then and there. In front of thousands of people. And then millions more across the world. And her parents, who were no doubt watching.

'I'm a dead man… Fuck it, might as well enjoy this.' Sometimes you just have to roll with the punches and accept the good with the bad. I felt Ochako push herself into me, letting me feel a very... Soft sensation. 'And by god is it good.'

**There we have it. Chapter 20 is done and 21 will be the final round along with the awards ceremony. I'm thinking of putting this story off for a bit while I focus on finishing the second season 'Somebody had to do it' Along with starting the second season of my Konosuba fic. Anyway, I'm rambling, I hope you all enjoyed, have a nice day!**


	19. The finals and a declaration!

**This should be the second to final chapter for a long while. I won't make this a two-part series like my Konosuba fic because it just doesn't fit as well but I won't be updating this one until I finish with season two of Heroic Nerd.**

**That being said I must say I was quite proud when I noticed that this story cracked 1,000 followers! It's quite a milestone and I just wanted to put this part here to thank you all for giving the story and my own writing a shot. Anyway enough of the mushy emotional stuff on to the story!**

**I just realized I made a big oops. Fixed it!**

**Fight POV**

"**Here we are folks with the final battle! Will the so far unstoppable Midoriya Izuku continue his winning streak? Or will the son of the number 2 hero Todoroki Shoto take first place like his daddy never could?! Only one way to find out!" Present Mic announced, withholding the urge to scream 'suck it Endeavor!' but only just.**

'Strength, speed, stamina, endurance, intelligence, fighting skill. Midoriya has all of these in spades. I can't outlast him, his speed and strength make my ice an annoyance at best, and his healing ability makes anything short of a full-powered blast equally useless.' Todoroki rationalized. This fight was going to be a short one. Either he would take out Midoriya with his first strike, or he would lose just as quickly.

'He'll go for an all-out attack. Guess I should finish selling off the All Might's apprentice thing with an old classic. I was right to hold this off until the final round.' Izuku thought as he entered a fighting stance, fist already cocked back for a strong opening/finishing move.

**BEGIN!**

"**Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall!**" The now named giant ice wall headed towards Izuku at a respectable speed as Todoroki proceeded to the next step of the plan. Switching to his left he unleashed all of the pent up fire that's been building up for the last few years. It was completely unrefined, efficiency was minimal. But none of that mattered now. He just needed power and his left side was more than happy to provide it!

"**Detroit**-" Izuku's voice cut through the air like a blade. That one word caused fear to pass through Todoroki's body. He needed to end this now!

"**Flashfreeze Heatwave!**" The flames flew out, seeking the area of low pressure created by their sister element... The ice expanded rapidly, and anyone who's taken a basic physics class knew what that meant.

"**SMASH!"**

Now normally Cementoss would have set up some barriers to limit the damage done to the surrounding area, but considering that he had a grand total of 4 seconds to react to the complete and utter destruction that was going on he could be excused for his late action.

The arena was completely destroyed. Not a single piece of concrete remained, revealing the soft dirt underneath, as for the two fighters. Well... They were alive at least. Todoroki was unconscious, face down on the ground, and had his body was battered to no end.

Izuku on the other hand was knocked on his ass by the explosion but he was still conscious. His arm and both of his legs were broken. One from the attack itself and the legs from trying to ground himself into the concrete so that he wouldn't be blown back.

A look of clear pain was on his face through all of this. Still, even through the intense pain he managed to stand up on his already broken leg for one final show. He raised his fist(The unbroken one thank you very much) into the air triumphantly which opened the floodgates for the crowd.

Wild was an understatement, what they had just witnessed was a battle that wouldn't be topped anytime soon, in fact there's a good chance that it would eclipse the upper-year festival events through the sheer hype that it produced.

The fact that both fighters lost their shirts didn't have anything to do with it. Nothing at all. And no Midnight wasn't drooling, she'd deny anyone who asked such a ridiculous question. The skyscraper-sized catcalls from Mt Lady who saw the fight outside were nothing but coincidence!

A-anyway it was good that U.A had those robots on stan-by because neither student was really capable of walking at the moment. Even Izuku's painful last stand was a show of pure stubbornness and pain tolerance more than anything.

**At the stands**

"Holy shit the stadium's gone!" Awase stated the obvious as the dust finally cleared. The whole hero course was in various degrees of shock at the moment, excluding those already in the know. Even then, Ochako was surprised by how much power Todoroki was able to output.

"It's frightening to think that Todoroki-san's been holding back all this time. And Midoriya-san… He's a monster, and this is the result of just _one_ year of training!" Shishida said with barely a whisper.

"Look on the bright side. With these two here the Scouters are going to be flocking to them. Meaning that we won't have to go through dozens or hundreds of papers when we're up." The ever pragmatic Rin added his two cents. In his mind these two poor bastards were the real victims today, and he wasn't talking about the broken bones.

**Recovery Girl's office**

"I know you were just defending yourself, but did you _have_ to beat him into unconsciousness? Not everyone can heal from the brink of death you know!" Recovery Girl scolded me while providing treatment for Todoroki. He was still unconscious and with the exhaustion, he'd feel after being healed he'd most likely stay that way.

"Sorry about that! But I wasn't really expecting that kind of firepower, to be honest. From Kacchan maybe, but not from Todoroki-san. A-Anyway I should probably head out, the awards ceremony is starting and I can't really miss the big reveal considering I'm the main attraction." I apologized before running out of the room with freshly healed legs. I could vaguely hear her mumble 'kid's gonna be the death of me' before I left.

'I should make it up to her later. Maybe lighten her load after she gives me her quirk?' Things to think about later, for now I had an announcement to prepare for. I was certain that this will make me some enemies. Allies too but those were a given already. I'd have to be extra careful when it comes to villains wanting to make a name for themselves.

**Awards stand 3rd person**

"T-Todoroki-san! How are you walking so soon, that last fight left you unconscious and with several torn muscles?!" Izuku asked, genuinely shocked and impressed by his classmate. Even more so by his reply.

Todoroki gave a thumbs up. "Stamina training, and hard work Midoriya-san." Yeah needless to say Izuku's respect for Todoroki grew significantly.

"**It's time for the awards ceremony folks! And presenting the medals this year is none other than-!" "I AM-" " Everyone's favorite hero All Might!" "HERE!" Midnight announced, cutting off All Might's signature catchphrase.**

"_Cut you off. Sorry." _She apologized as the crowd went wild over the #1 hero's appearance.

All Might took it in stride and headed off towards Bakugo and Ochako who were sitting in third place. "Congratulations you two! Young Ochako you showed a fire rivaled by few others, and your training has certainly borne fruit! Be proud of your accomplishments, but remember that the top is ever distant, don't stop moving forward!" Ochako gave him her best grin showing that she'd take those words to heart. Next up was Bakugo...

"I don't want the damn medal. Anything short of #1 is worthless!" All Might sighed but gave him his advice anyway.

"Young Bakugo, if nothing else, take this as a battle scar. It will push you to do better next time! Plus there's no shame in losing every once in a while just remember to learn from failure and you'll surely improve!" The words seemed to get through to him as he took the medal begrudgingly. At least he lost after his opponent gave it his all, it was better than a hollow victory.

"Young Todoroki, you used your fire, what changed?" He asked, already having a good guess to what happened.

"It was Midoriya-san's advice. I'll admit I'm not quite sure how I'll go from now on, but I owe it to him to at least try. You've taken an interest in him, and now I can see why. I've always wanted to be a hero like you, but I still have things to settle before I can." His response was nuanced, it made sense. Not like a single day's events could change someone's world views, he just needed time.

"There's a new determination on your face. I won't pry, I'm sure you want to settle this on your own. Either way congratulations!" Todoroki nodded in appreciation as All Might headed towards his soon to be official protege.

"Young Midoriya! I can't even begin to describe how proud I am of you! Not only did you meet my expectations but you blew them out of the water ten-fold! You've more than earned this medal, and what comes next." After handing him the medal he turned around, asked for Midnight's microphone, with that he addressed the crowd, and the whole world for that matter.

"**Everyone, I have an announcement! You see there was a challenge that I gave one of my students, one you should all be familiar with. Young Midoriya has met and surpassed all of the goals I've given him. For that he has earned this: I declare him as my official apprentice and my future successor!" He tried to keep it simple and to the point, and by god was it effective.**

**Even compared to the final rounds applause this was monstrous! In fact some could have sworn that the whole of Japan, and a good portion of the world joined in on the cheering. Social media sites were being flooded and news outlets were bending over backward trying to contact U.A for an interview. It was pure, unadulterated chaos.**

**Izuku POV**

'I guess this is what I signed up for. I'll just have to deal with the backlash whenever it comes, but for now I have something to clear up.' Walking towards All Might I talked in his ear, partially because I wanted it kept secret, but also out of necessity due to the massive wave of sound all around them.

"All Might-sensei, we need to talk later. I didn't want to say anything earlier just in case but now that the festival is over this needs to be spread to the other teachers. Somebody infiltrated the second round to find me. They even managed to catch me by surprise and stab me." At his worried look I tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just know that they had a shapeshifting quirk and were taking the form of Mukanmaru-san. I don't know what prerequisites her quirk has but it would be best to try and find the original, hopefully, he isn't hurt." A nod from All Might confirmed their plan.

"Also if you can, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow, along with a few other people. I- I've had a secret that I've been keeping from everyone for a while now. About my original quirk, sorry about that but I do want to tell you about it. Just please don't spread the news around, my true quirk is pretty dangerous as well. Probably even more so than One for All."

"*sigh. I had my suspicions but I let it go. It would have been hypocritical of me to deny you your secrets. But if you want to tell me about it, I'd be happy to help. Just make sure that everyone else you tell is also trustworthy, if your quirk is as dangerous as you say then we need to be careful."

"On that we both agree. Meet me at noon tomorrow at Dagobah beach, we have the day off so it would be best to get it over with. The others will come an hour later so that we can keep your true form safe. I have some things to prepare ahead of time so please excuse me." My quirk wasn't something so easily proven, hopefully, the manual had something to help me with that.

**Hours later, Midoriya household (Izuku POV)**

"-And I only fainted three times during the whole thing! Granted one of them was from that kiss...Ochako-chan has grown quite bold." Mom finished telling me how proud she felt watching me at the sports festival, and to be honest fainting 3 times is a huge improvement!

After all the excitement from the tournament it was nice to be back home. We ate some katsudon as a reward for winning and turned in early since we were both rather tired. Myself physically, and mom, emotionally.

Before going to sleep I checked the game manual just in case. Imagine my surprise when I saw that yet another feature was available.

**So you finally decided to spill the beans? Well don't worry kid I got your back! If you haven't already noticed a new feature has been unlocked. The 'Friends' feature is similar in theory to those found in most RPG's. It allows you to invite people into your little game called life and provides certain benefits that I'm sure you'll love.**

Oh, boy did I! The feature was amazing, it lets anyone in the party communicate through message boxes that were thought activated, regardless of distance! It also gave small bonuses depending on the user's relationship levels. I tested it out on Ochako to see if it would work at a distance, to my surprise and delight, it did.

**Uraraka Ochako has accepted the party invite! -5% to fall damage!**

"_Deku-kun this is sooo cool! Did you just get this feature? Are you going to invite All Might-sensei and the girls?" _I chuckle at her enthusiasm and explain the new features. Including her newfound ability to see her own stats. _"Wow! I knew I was pretty strong but not this strong!"_

**Uraraka Ochako**

**Title: Infinity Girl(Objects are 5% easier to lift with 'Anti Gravity'**

**Level: 35**

**Age: 15**

**Stats**

**HP: 150**

**SP: 300**

**STR: 18**

**AGI: 25**

**END: 15**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 35**

**CHA: 100**

They really were fairly high stats for her level. Her CHA stat was completely justified as well, at least it was in my humble opinion. _"Anyway, Deku-kun my parents arrived for a surprise visit so I have to get back to them. See you tomorrow Deku-kun!"_

'She just accepted it. No questions asked… God I love that woman.' So I have my proof. Now I just have to send everyone who's relevant a message to meet me tomorrow. 'I just hope that Shiozaki-san can handle the truth.' Going from a monotheistic Christian outlook to a polytheistic outlook was a pretty big leap.

'Speaking of the unknown, I should really check up on various magic systems. Who knows maybe the ancients were on to something. Runes, sigils, and alchemy should be the easiest to confirm. Or maybe it only works once I have my circuits..' Whatever, I was tired, and tomorrow was going to be a busy day, Morpheus do your thing!

**That's all for now folks. The next chapter shouldn't take **_**too**_** long but as I've said I'm rather busy right now. So maybe… 3 days? A week? Something like that, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, have a nice day!**

**I wasn't kidding about that 1,000 follower thing either, I thank all of you for sticking with my mediocre writing skills for this long. If you were wondering the 'views' are in the realm of 100,000+ and hey that's a much better ratio than most YT videos get so that's nice!**


	20. Tutorial Complete!

**Here we are. As the title suggests this will be the start of Izuku's true journey to being a Gamer. So far he's just been growing, developing, improving, and collecting supporters. His first boss battle took the form of the USJ and his first tournament ended as a massive success. **

**Now though, his problems have both grown, and changed along with him. The villains will be targeting him with renewed vigor. The media will have him under a microscope as they always do. And above all else, his fangirls are going to hunt him down for sport… Wish him luck y'all.**

'I don't know what I was expecting when I took the train after what happened yesterday..' I thought while being smothered between yet another group of overly enthusiastic fangirls. Apparently winning the quirked world's equivalent of the Olympics tends to produce them.

'*Sigh, I need to speak with principle Nezu when I can, this is becoming ridiculous.' On the bright side I was able to find some promising leads into magic. While looking through various old runes/magic circles I discovered that certain combinations did in fact have physical effects.

But that's a matter for another day, the results were negligible and It's highly likely that I'd need my circuits before I could do anything substantial. For now I was rehearsing my conversation with All Might and the girls in my head, hopefully, they'll take it well. And Asobi won't sabotage me.

**Don't worry about me little green, in fact, I think I'll introduce myself. I don't know about you but I'd rather **_**not**_** make a poor impression on that Shiozaki girl. Her patron god isn't the friendliest and I want to disperse some of the tension early.**

'Yeah I was worried about that. I'm not too familiar with Christianity but with the little research I did they didn't seem too kind towards 'pagan' deities.' They were acknowledged to exist but were often equated to demons and other such malicious entities. Then again with the hundreds of different sects out there who knew, she might be part of a more tolerant one.

Arriving at Dagobah beach I quickly found All Might sitting on a nearby bench, he must have shown up a bit early. "Sensei! Thanks for coming, and I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long." He perked up at my voice and stood up to face me.

"Not at all young Midoriya. You sounded serious when you wanted to tell me something so it's only right that I give it the attention it demands. Needless to say, I know what it feels like to keep a secret for a long time, so feel free to let it off your chest." I nod before sending a mental command out.

"Thank you sensei. I think it'd be best if I showed you rather than tell." 'Invite to Party: All Might. If the surprise and confusion on his face was anything to go by, it worked and he now had some kind of notification in his field of vision.

"It's thought activated sensei. This is part of the quirk that I've been hiding for a while now. To simplify it, my life operates on game logic, including a party system." I will explain with a smile, to his credit All Might was only stunned for a few seconds before he accepted the invitation which immediately brought up his stat page. To my delight, I was able to read it too.

**Yagi Toshinori**

**The Symbol of Peace(+100% damage when protecting the innocent)**

**Level: 95**

**Age: 56**

**Stats**

**HP: 150**

**SP: 300**

**STR: 700(8)**

**AGI: 500(8)**

**END: 700(5)**

**INT: 250**

**WIS: 400**

**CHA: 500**

'Wow. Just. Wow! His stats are amazing! And that level! W-wait is 100 the level cap?! Is All Might really that strong?!' Speaking of the skeletal man, he was currently looking over his stats and nodding along.

"Well, this is certainly a unique ability. I'll assume that there's more to this than just a party system and a status screen... Is that what you did with those weapons from the second round? Was it an inventory system?" He asked, proving that his high INT stat wasn't for show.

"C-Correct. Most of the common RPG tropes are available to me, as for how I got this power... Well." My awkward explanation was stopped as a new voice entered our heads.

**'Come on Deku, it isn't that hard. Sup All Might, the name's Asobi, I'm Izuku's agent. Welcome to The Gamer, an interdimensional game show where the gods choose a random mortal and give them some free powers!' **..Well that's one way to put it. Asobi has been awfully talkative recently, should I be worried? '**You're reaching a milestone kid, I'm just here for exposition, I'll wait for you to tell your girlfriends until I dump it all on you.'**

"Asobi-san was it? What exactly does young Midoriya have to do in exchange for these powers? I highly doubt you'd give out something so useful for now reason." All Might questioned the voice in his head... Hey it isn't insanity if multiple people hear the same one!

**'No such luck mate. The gods just love messing with mortals and the easiest way to do that is to just give them some power and watch the chaos. All he has to do is to live his life and try to be entertaining, which I will say he's done a fantastic job at. Our ratings are through the roof! Hell you have more viewers tuning in than my other two projects combined!'**

"W-well if that's really everything then I suppose it's fine. More than fine actually, it's obviously been a great boon to my successor, for that you have my thanks!" All Might bowed politely, which looked ridiculous since there was nobody there.

"In other news we found the poor schmuck that had their identity stolen by your assailant. Turned out that he just had a cold that day and couldn't make it. We still have no idea how your assailant managed to mimic his body or their identity for that matter. Sorry about that." He apologized but Izuku waved him off and made his own apology.

"T-that was my bad. Her name was Toga Himiko, with the chaos of the festival going on I kinda forgot to mention that. Also her title was: Yandere Vampire, so maybe her quirk works off blood? She did seem rather bloodthirsty when she attacked me, and I mean that literally." Writing down the information and guessing that it was a game mechanic that let him know All Might nodded.

Afterward the teacher-student pair said their farewells since All Might needed to turn in the latest info to the police who were investigating the attack, besides they'd been talking for the last 20 minutes and some of the girls were bound to come by early. They also disbanded the party, not wanting others to see All Might's reduced stats.

It took another 10 minutes waiting before Momo in a limo with the rest of the girls. Apparently she took it upon herself to give everyone a lift. Ochako and Pony were already semi-used to the rich girl's position so they took it in stride, but Shiozaki was still a little wide-eyed at the unintentional show of wealth.

"Such opulence... Yet it was a for a show of charity so I can't really complain." Her comments stopped upon seeing me though, her face turning serious as they approached. Ochako on the other hand decided that the best way to break the ice was to glomp me at full speed.

"Urk! Ochako-chan! I may be strong but that doesn't mean you should catapult yourself at me like that." I complained playfully to which she just scoffed muttering about how I could probably tank a cannonball with no problems.

"*cough. Anyway, thank you all for coming here today. The reason for this is that I think you all deserve to know the truth about my quirk. It isn't healthy for me to keep a secret like this if we are going to make this work, plus Shiozaki-san asked me for help on a related matter which I couldn't really ignore in good conscience." Damn school girls and my inability to deny them.

"I originally wanted to ease you into it but my patron wanted to introduce himself so... Party Invite: Uraraka Ochako, Tsunotori Pony, Yaoyorozu Momo, Shiozaki Ibata. Just think the word, yes and you'll be able to interact with the interface." Ochako already knew the deal so she just gave the others a disarming smile, causing them to accept as well.

**'Yo, I'm the voice in little green's head, a pleasure to meet you. And before you ask Shiozaku-san, yes I'm our little hero's patron deity. Sort of. The best way I can describe it in a sentence is that Izuku's life has turned into a reality t.v game show for the entertainment of the guys upstairs.'**

The sheer ridiculousness of what Asobi said wasn't received very well by the girls. Ochako seemed thrown off balance, Pony and Momo nearly tripped over themselves, and Shiozaki let out an eloquent. "Eh?"

**Approximately 20 minutes of explanations/reassurances that they weren't permanently on camera, later.**

"You know. I imagined a lot of things when I decided to come here. This was not on that list… And why Izuku-kun in particular?" Shiozaki managed to squeak out with a stone face. I guess she could only take so much ridiculousness in one day.

**'He and his alternate selves are quite popular with the gods. And can you blame us? 90% of his alternates end up becoming the top hero, and those that don't... Rarely fade into obscurity.' The voice added ominously before completely switching gears again. 'Plus he's rather popular with quite a few goddesses so there's that.' **

That last comment, in particular, got a few grumbles from the girls, except for Shiozaki who just muttered 'harlot hedonistic goddesses'

**You're actually not wrong, a good deal of the goddesses upstairs are deities of love/lust/fertility. Especially that Ishtar *shivers Listen, kid if you even see a girl with black hair, alternating red and yellow eyes, and no chest **_**run**_**, and never look back. He warned, gaining a faraway look.**

"I-I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the warning I guess. Is there anything else you'd like to say or was that everything?" I took the warning seriously, I honestly couldn't tell whether he was serious about this Ishtar person and that scares me.

**Huh? Oh yeah, I'm pretty much done. Just know that things are going to get fairly crazy in the coming months, be prepared. Oh and Shiozaki-san, I'll tell YHWH you said hi! Later nerds! And just like that, the collective voice in our heads was silenced.**

"O-Ow! How did he pronounce a name with no syllables?!" Ochako complained as the girls clutched their heads in slight pain. Though Shozaki's face was mixed with an awed expression at having heard her god's true name spoken correctly.

"So..Now that all the secrets are out in the open... What do you guys think?" I asked, a little worried. I already knew Ochako would be fine with it. She's proven time and time again to be ride or die kind of girl. Momo and Pony were also fairly safe. They hadn't known me for as long but we've become fast friends since, and something more if recent events say anything.

The real wild card was Shiozaki. She just met a literal lowercase god who revealed that one of her classmate's lives was one big reality tv show. As insane as that was there was a silver lining. She got confirmation that her own god existed at the very least. Even if it wasn't the only one.

"I knew that your life was pretty crazy from the start Deku-kun, but this is a whole new level. It's kinda exciting!" Ochako made her feelings well known as usual, which seemed to reignite the conversation.

"Honestly I didn't know what to say at first. But if Ochako-chan is fine with it then so am I. Just... Please come to us if you ever need help, don't try to tackle these things on your own if you don't have to." That's… I don't know what to say, it was definitely touching, Pony seemed to make up her mind as well.

"_You're my friend Izuku, and I'm aware enough to know that I love you. And if Ochako and Momo accept it then so can I! Besides, you'd never hurt or lie, and this secret you've kept is definitely justified. I agree with Momo too, count on us if you ever need help!" _

'..I must protect them at all costs. If any harm should befall them the recourse will be swift and painful. Some things must be protected above one's own life in this world, and these smiles are one of them.' My face did not betray my thoughts as I returned their smiles, finally, Shiozaki had come to a decision and spoke up.

"I have a lot to think about. But I have decided that you're a genuinely good person with ambitions to be the greatest hero. I may not agree with the worship of other deities." "_We don't really worship him" _I muttered but it was ignored.

"But I can ignore that in favor of the good that you can and will accomplish. Though I must say, I never thought those rumors at U.A had much validity until today.." Wait what rumors? I thought

"Wait what rumors?" I said, mind and body in perfect sync. Shiozaki seemed to shift her weight from leg to leg before answering, obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

"The ones that say you're some kind of wannabe harem king." My face visibly fell at that. "Basically they say that all the girls from class A and B were in love with and dating you, while you were enabling it by being a. And I quote "Overpowered, bishounen, prince bastard" Oh and they include Bakugo-san for some reason, something about a childhood love/rivalry situation." She finished with a huge blush on her face, and to my horror, the other girls had the same look.

"..And who exactly started these rumors." I tried to keep my voice steady. Someone was going to get pranked into oblivion next week.

"All I know is that it was started in class B. There was also mention of a 'perverted trio' but I don't know what that means, sorry if that doesn't help much." I thank her for telling me and say it was fine. From there the girls started to leave after we noticed just how late it's gotten. I guess heartfelt emotional moments made the time fly by.

Shiozaki ended up leaving the party, promising to think it over the weekend on whether she wanted to join the official 'guild' as Pony called it. Apparently she watched a lot of anime and that translated into RPG knowledge...She kept muttering something in English that sounded like _'over-saturated market' _and _'oh god it's The Gamer'_... I decided to ignore it for now.

On my way home(jogging this time) I decided to roll the gacha for the day. The results were...Completely average! I just got some more basic gems and a single bottle of a generic sports drink. '*shrugs better than nothing'. Taking a sip I just enjoy the jog, a heavyweight I once held seemingly absent. 'Be prepared huh. I'll take your word for it. Asobi-san.'

**Team Deku+Shiozaki Stats:**

**Uraraka Ochako**

**Title: Infinity Girl(Objects are 5% easier to lift with 'Anti Gravity'**

**Level: 35**

**Age: 15**

**Stats**

**HP: 150**

**SP: 300**

**STR: 18**

**AGI: 25**

**END: 15**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 35**

**CHA: 100**

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

**The Creator(+20% INT when using Creation)**

**Level: 42**

**Age: 15**

**Stats**

**Hp: 150**

**Sp: 300**

**STR: 25**

**AGI: 30**

**END: 15**

**INT: 270**

**WIS: 80**

**CHA: 150**

**Pony Tsunotori**

**The Cowgirl(+100% movement speed on four legs)**

**Level: 35**

**Age: 15**

**Hp: 300**

**Sp: 600**

**STR: 30**

**AGI: 50**

**END: 30**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 25**

**CHA: 110**

**Midoriya Izuku**

**The Successor(+100% reputation boost/demerit depending on actions)**

**Level: 50**

**Age: 15**

**Hp: 3,500**

**Sp: 7,000**

**Mp: Na/Na**

**STR: 280(!)**

**AGI: 400(!)**

**END: 350(!)**

**INT: 300(!)**

**WIS: 80**

**CHA: 130**

**Shiozaki Ibara**

**Walking Eden(+20% resistance to disease)**

**Level: 40**

**Age: 15**

**Hp: 400**

**Sp: 800**

**STR: 12 **

**AGI: 30**

**END: 40 **

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 30**

**CHA: 105**

**FINALLY! This was supposed to come out yesterday but circumstances that I'm currently trying to repressed prevented me from writing that day...Fucking Verizon. A-Anyway, this will be the last chapter of this story for a long while. Next up is the long-awaited Konosuba S2!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this folks, it took me a decent bit of effort to have it out by now. You can thank Kiritsugu Emiya for giving me an energy boost. Happy birthday my favorite magical assassin!**


	21. Beach episode?

**Y'know it feels good to write a chapter for a Gamer fic again. This fic has surprisingly been my most popular thus far, guess it's just a popular genre. Oh well, let's get on with it! I'll place a minor disclaimer here though, this is effectively a filler chapter that goes over what happened the weekend before the hero internships start. Enjoy!**

After yesterday's revelation I decided to further my studies into magic. If that monster from the USJ was a freaking _tutorial_ boss then I needed all the power I could get! Plus it's not like the magic I've found so far has been completely useless.

For example The Uruz rune provided the most obvious benefit. The moment I wrote the rune on my body using a marker it increased my healing rate by exactly one point per minute. Seemingly useless until you realize that each rune added to that.

Now of course I couldn't just mark my body with runes all over, which would cause a lot of unwanted attention and not the good kind. Instead I discovered a neat little trick. The quality of the rune was dependent on the quality of the medium.

According to my **Analyze **black marker ink had made an F-class rune. Quality pen ink raised that rank slightly, adding a + to it. Then I tried using my own blood, remembering little details about how blood was a magical conductor from the various websites I used for research.

Imagine my surprise when it raised the rune's rank all the way to rank C! It still only increased my healing rate by 30 per minute but it was something. Drawing two of these runes on each of my limbs and four more on my chest gave me a respectable 360 hp per minute, effectively doubling my regeneration rate.

Speaking of stats mine have changed a bit since the last time I saw them, it was mostly cosmetic but still interesting, even more so when I read the subtext.

**Congratulations! Your 'insert stat here' has been raised beyond the standard limits of humanity! Now in a world filled with quirks this might not seem very impressive, the difference with you is that you've done it through your own efforts! With a little help from gamer physics of course.**

A letter appeared next to each of my stats, from what I saw every hundred points equaled a letter grade which left me with the following:

**Midoriya Izuku**

**The Successor(+100% reputation boost/demerit depending on actions)**

**Level: 50**

**Age: 15**

**Hp: 3,500**

**Sp: 7,000**

**Mp: Na/Na**

**STR: 280(C-)**

**AGI: 400(B)**

**END: 350(C+)**

**INT: 300(C)**

**WIS: 80(E-)**

**CHA: 130(E)**

**Keep this up and you might even make it into the Throne of Heroes! What's that you may ask? Well too bad, you'll have to find out on your own, just know that you're on the right track!**

'Throne of heroes? What did the game mean by that? With a name like that I imagine it's some kind of place of honor for heroes but other than that... I guess I'll find it out eventually, for now back to the magic.

Rune magic wasn't the only thing I discovered, it was just the most convenient. Another branch of magic that was available to me was Formalcraft or magical rituals. Though they were much less useful and way more specific. Most involved sacrifice, of what depended on the ritual. Time, life(thankfully none of it _needed_ to be human), and my personal favorite, blood!

Don't look at me like that! It's just the most pragmatic way of doing it. I pretty much have an infinite supply of the stuff with my regeneration and it raised fewer questions than would occur if I started sacrificing chickens(wherever I could find those…)

Ok so magic may not have been too useful yet, but I imagine that this will change once I get my circuits. Then I'll have my own resource to work with rather than needing to rely on the ambient mana in the air, which was surprisingly rich considering that we lived in the modern, not magical world. 'Then again quirks are a thing...Research for later.'

Either way I needed to make my way towards the school for now. We had a three day weekend thanks to the festival but I had some business to take care of with the principle first, the sooner the better. '*sigh, the sooner the better indeed.' I thought to myself after leaving yet another bus full of overly enthusiastic fans.

At least the gacha system was thought activated, it gave me something to keep my mind off the subtle and not-so-subtle groping my fans were doing. '*Sigh, this is my life now.' The items weren't anything special though. Just some more money and a combat knife, useful but mundane.

Thankfully the train arrived right on time and they couldn't follow him into the school, the U.A barrier doing its job even though realistically it was just there for show. No wall could stop anyone with a little creativity or just a lot of determination. But that was neither here nor there.

Walking up to the principal's office I knocked on the door. I was fairly sure that he would be here, class was out but the staff was still working. "Come in!" The chimera called out, I walked in and noticed that it wasn't just Nezu in the room.

I recognized one of them immediately, how wouldn't I when he was All Might's one and only sidekick? Speaking of All Might the other person in the room had a passing resemblance to him. Maybe he had a secret love child or something?

"Sir Nighteye?" I questioned, though Nezu was the one who answered me.

"Correct! It's good to see you again Midoriya-san, as you already know this gentleman here is the pro hero Sir Nighteye. And this, is Togata-san, U.A's top student who happens to work with Nighteye-kun for our work studies program." Nezu introduced the two, one of which was significantly more excited to meet me than the other.

"Midoriya? You're All Might's successor right?! It's great to meet you kouhai, I loved watching your fights during the festival! It gave us upper years a run for our money!" The All Might look-alike exclaimed, voice full of genuine goodwill and respect. I smile at him and extend a hand for a handshake.

"Good to meet you too Togata-senpai. And I'm sure you did great! Anyone who's called U.A's top student has to be really strong." He accepted the compliment and the handshake with a smile. I then extended a hand to Sir Nighteye, offering him the same courtesy. He seemed surprised by this but accepted it.

I knew about his quirk but I didn't mind. If anything I was curious to see how it would react to my… Unique situation. Our hands made contact, as did our eyes. He blinked. Twice. Thrice. Finally he spoke. "All Might chose well. If you'll excuse me Nezu-san I have things to...Contemplate." And with that he left the room, a haunted look on his face.

'Well that wasn't a good sign. Or was it? He said All Might chose well but why did he look like he just saw something life scarring?'...Oh, right it was _his_ life. Of course there was gonna be some existential dread and horror in there.

"I've never seen Sir look like that. I wonder what he saw.." Mirio mused as his mentor walked off, though he quickly bounced back to his usual energetic self. "Well it was great to meet you Midoriya-san, maybe we'll get to see each other more later, who knows!" He said while walking away, leaving me alone with the principal.

"So, Midoriya-san what can I do for you today? I assume you didn't come all the way here for a social visit." Well he was right, though now that I think about it I might visit him more often the principal was nice enough and he'd most likely be seeing him more regularly now.

"You'd be right. I've had a good deal of trouble with the public lately, I know they're just fans but it's getting ridiculous! I can't even get on a train without risking having my clothes torn off!" My voice became a little hysterical. Dealing with that for two days had been rough.

"I understand," Nezu said while nodding sagely. "Luckily I foresaw this and prepared ahead of time. All Might had similar issues when he won his first sports festival and he wasn't the first hero student to have a need to utilize their quirk off-campus. Which is why this exists." The chimera pulled out a lanyard with some kind of ID attached to it.

"A special quirk usage allowance card. Issued to trustworthy hero students or in sadder cases, physically impaired students who have quirks that would help to mitigate said impairments. It allows you to use your quirk for the sake of transportation and no more. Be careful, any violations will be treated severely, such trust comes with an equal amount of responsibility." He then went on to explain the specifics of the ID. I agreed of course, this thing was basically a godsend!

"But how did you get this so quickly? Even with two days to prepare doesn't something like this usually takes weeks to get the paperwork through?" My only answer was that being All Might's public successor had its perks. Plus the principal of U.A had some heavy pull himself.

"Thank you sir! I'll put this to good use, oh, and while I'm here, is All Might on campus?" I asked, hoping to get that sparring match, the exp potion I got so long ago was getting lonely in my inventory.

"Yes actually! Though he is rather busy at the moment. As a new teacher, he is still getting used to the amount of paperwork that comes with the job, the sports festival isn't doing him any favors." Nezu said solemnly, paperwork...The bane/lifeblood of any office worker.

"Thank you. I should still see him anyway, it's best to plan these things out after all." I bowed and took my leave, heading towards the teacher's lounge where All Might was most likely to be. Though I guess I should have expected to run into a few other teachers when I arrived.

"Midoriya, what ar- You know what it doesn't matter. See you in class on Monday." Aizawa said, muttering about 'overpowered teens' and 'paperwork hell' as he left. I think I know who was forced to handle the paperwork for my new ID, I should make it up to him later.

Walking into the lounge I saw All Might in his skinny form looking over some papers, he noticed me enter and waved me over. "Young Midoriya! Good to see you, do you need something?" He asked, happy to see his student visit.

"Yes but it doesn't have to be right away." I looked around to make sure there was nobody eavesdropping. "My quirk gave me access to a particular item, an exp booster. I'm sure you know what that means." I told him with a smirk, one that he returned.

"Of course, it would be nice to see how far you've come in the short month you've been in U.A. Next week we'll be passing out internship offers to the students, one of which is from my own agency." Nice! Normally they couldn't do this, All Might never takes interns, and doing so out of nowhere would have brought undue attention, but as his official successor it could easily be passed off as training. The only real issue was the fact that we could only train three hours a day…

"And if you're wondering what we'll be doing for the rest of the day once my time limit expires, well nobody ever said you couldn't intern with multiple heroes. That new quirk usage ID will help with that I'm sure."

Yeah it definitely would. I'll probably limit myself to offers close to Musutafu though, 3 hours with All Might, maybe an hour or two of running, and then the rest of the day with another pro hero. I'd be exhausted but that's even better, it will help me work on my plateauing END and AGI stat.

"Thank you All Might-sensei. I appreciate it! Just so you know I've trained myself with some martial arts lately so look out for that, I hope you get some rest soon. Later!" I waved my goodbye, wanting to test out my quirk movement a bit. Maybe the others will be at the beach?

Pulling out my phone I send a quick text to my class, Kacchan, Tokage, and Kendou(the only members of class B whose phone numbers I have) that said. "Anyone wanna spend their days off at the beach?" and the location linked right after.

Most of them denied it, family obligations, other plans, etc. Kacchan only cursed me out once before saying no. So he's in a relatively good mood. Momo, Pony, and Ochako had nothing else to do. They all lived alone so it made sense I suppose. Tsuyu, Komori, and Shiozaki were also interested.

Yanagi was… Already there. Right she did say that it was her favorite surfing spot. As for class B the presidents accepted the invites as well and even forwarded it to the rest of their class. Though only a few wanted to come, Kaminari, Mineta, Jiro, Monoma, and Hagakure.

Two of which I had a vested interest in. Shiozaki mentioned a 'perverted trio' and from what I could remember around the school Kaminari and Mineta were prime suspects. And if I can find out the identity of even a single one of them...Then the rest will have a bad time...

**Izuku's plots of murder aside I think this should be enough for now. This goes without saying but the Gamer won the poll. By a significant margin too, 61% of the votes in fact, or 51 votes to be specific. **

**I'm happy to see that so many people took the time to do so, from now until I finish either S2 of Somebody had to do it, or the Konosuba fic I'll be writing chapters for this story as well. Maybe juggling three stories will help me adapt faster? One way to find out! Either way I hope you all have a great day!**


	22. Beach episode!

**Yup, a shonen anime isn't a true anime until it has a beach episode! Still waiting on that BNHA! Though I guess an onsen episode is nice too. If you were wondering about the swimsuits used, they're the ones from Ch 49.5 At least for the original 1-A girls.**

**Oh, and some of you may be asking why I made Reiko a surfer girl? Well her wiki profile says she liked internet surfing and imaging the cool, quiet ghost girl being a surfer girl just makes me chuckle. Sometimes I plan for things, other times I just take rogue thoughts that I have and just type them up, never looking back.**

With my quirk now usable it took me mere minutes to reach Dagobah beach, where a train would have taken at least half an hour if not more. I immediately noticed Yanagi surfing out in the distance to which I waved at catching her by surprise. To be honest I never thought she was the type to like this kind of thing. I guess that just proves I should get to know my class better.

She tried to wave back but that seemed to throw her off balance, predicting a pretty nasty fall into the nearby rocks I rushed off to catch her just in time. "Careful there, that almost ended poorly. Sorry for distracting you like that." It was partially my fault that she fell, though she seemed to take it well.

"Not that I'm not thankful Midoriya-san, but won't you get in trouble for using your quirk like that?" She asked a fair question. I set us down at the nearby gazebo and explained the quirk usage ID.

From there we just took some time to talk for a few minutes. I also happened to notice her swimsuit, a simple silver-colored one piece with black outlines, It suited her. We kept chatting with each other until we noticed a familiar limo driving up to the beach's parking space.

"That should be Momo-chan and the rest of the girls. Possibly Shiozaki-san too, let's go meet them." I answered Yanagi's unasked question about the limo. She seemed surprised for a moment but just rolled with it. Yanagi always was one of the calmer students in our class.

Turns out I was right, all the girls were there including Shiozaki who was still blatantly staring at the limo she just climbed out of. 'Did I see a mini-fridge in there? Nice.' I can't help but think about the fact that _Momo_ was one of my girlfriends(Plural. It was still weird to think about) How lucky can one guy get?

"Deku-kun! Good morning!" The high-speed projectile known as Ochako slammed into me seconds later. 'Pretty damn lucky I guess.' I thought as my first girlfriend wrapped herself around me. Though it was slightly awkward with Yanagi staring at us.

"Oh don't mind me, I don't wish to interrupt you… Five?" Yanagi questioned receiving four shakes of the head and a squeak from Shiozaki. "Ah, four. My apologies, I suppose the rumors are only partially accurate." She corrected herself. I groaned slightly.

Speaking of those rumors, two of my prime suspects decided to choose that moment to show up. "Dude we hit the jackpot! Most of the babes from 1-A are already here! Tsk, though I could do without the bishounen bastard hogging them all to himself.." Mineta tried to whisper the last part but that wouldn't fly with me. Kaminari seemed to notice how I was walking up to them and tried to make a run for it but I grabbed him by his shirt before he could.

"Hello you two. Do you mind if I have a word with you? Don't worry it should only take a few minutes, lets walk over to those rocks over there for some privacy." I worded it like a question but my tone said it was anything but. Seeing their faces pale only made them look guiltier.

**Ochako POV**

"There he goes. It'll probably take a while for Deku-kun to hammer in his points so we should all get changed into our swimsuits!" I exclaimed, not-so-secretly wanting to see my fellow girls' choices in swimsuits. I already knew the competition was going to be heavy with Yaomomo there.

My own swimsuit was relatively cheap but fit me well enough. A basic bikini top with semicircular patterns on it, and a plain cream bottom. I won't lie and say that I wasn't a little self-conscious about it. Though I felt a little better when I saw Momo's choice. It was a simple red bikini but that didn't take away from her charms at all.

'Holy boobs! And I thought her hero costume made them look bigger!' Not that I was jealous of course, not at all...A-anyway, onto the others! Pony was wearing a dark orange one-piece swimsuit, which was a great choice since it hugged her body almost perfectly.

Shiozaki just wore a simple mint green sundress. Apparently her vine hair didn't do so well in saltwater so she just wanted to sunbathe for the day... Did that actually nourish her? Does her hair undergo photosynthesis? 'Deku was right, quirks are weird.' Thought the girl that could give gravity the middle finger.

"Hey everyone! I'm not late am I?" An energetic voice came from behind us. I looked back and saw nothing at first, then I looked around a bit only to find a floating bikini. "Over here!" The floating clothes jiggled, oh right! Hagakure!

"Hello Hagakure-san! Nice to see you made it." I could have probably chosen my words better there. "The only other people here are Deku-kun, Mineta-san, and Kaminari-san. The others should be here soon though." Speak of the devil the two presidents of 1-B walked out of a nearby bus catching her eye immediately.

"Oh! Hagakure-chan beat us to it. We miss anything?" Tokage asked us, waving the whole time. Kendou did the same but seemed a bit exasperated with her friend's energetic personality. "And where's the boy wonder? He was the one to invite us back out here."

**Izuku POV**

"Over here! Sorry about that, I just had to explain a few things to the comedic duo here." I said, carrying the limp bodies of Mineta and Kaminari in my arms. "They got a sudden case of drowsiness and passed out. I'd just leave them here to rest. Nice swimsuits by the way!" He played off their unconsciousness, though I don't think any of us were particularly worried for the two troublemakers of 1-B.

They'd be fine, they just passed out from what I could only assume was fear when I talked them down, promising not to tell Kacchan about their rumors if they stopped immediately. If they didn't...Well they saw us during the tournament, they knew what would happen.

I heard a gasp from my left and saw a wide-eyed Monoma standing there, staring at the duo in my arms. And there's the third stooge. "Hey Monoma-san. You're friends here exhausted themselves earlier. Do you mind finding a place for them to rest? They can tell you what we did before you got here when they wake up." The platinum blonde could only nod in clear fear before grabbing his fallen comrades and running for the hills. Or the sand dunes as it were.

"Well that's one problem done and dealt with. Have you girls been here long?" I asked, the newcomers shaking their head in a negative. "Cool, so what do you all want to do first?" Other than training this was the first time I've really hung out with friends on the beach so I was a little out of my element.

"I'm not too sure honestly. It's not like we did much other than train before… Hey boy wonder, you got anything fun in that hammerspace of yours?" Tokage asked jokingly though I took a moment to check said feature. I actually did have a few things that might liven up the day.

"Now that you mention it, I do have these," I said as I pulled out several beach balls, a few umbrellas, waterproof phone cases, some snacks, a cooler, ice for the cooler, some drinks… I 'really' needed to clean out my inventory after I go home today, so much stuff just kept getting piled up, sure it came in handy today but still...

"Deku-kun...I think you might have a problem." Ochako squeaked out at the sight of the random items her boyfriend pulled out of thin air. "Though I guess hoarding isn't much of one when you have infinite space eh?" It wasn't infinite but they didn't need to know that.

'I wonder if I can use my inventory for more than just storing things. Hmm, the objects are sort of ejected from the inventory window, so maybe…' **Boom!** "Well shit, that worked!" I exclaimed after a 50-kilo weight that I stored in my inventory was launched out of it at a decent speed.

"_Izuku… Did you just create the Gate of Babylon?"_Pony asked me with an incredulous voice, eyes wide as she stared at the empty space where the weight appeared from. I don't know what that is but it sounds cool.

**Gate of Babylon(Fake)(E) Unlocked! Unlocks the Exploits skill tree!**

'Exploits? I should have known there would be a few of these, it's nice to know that finding them is encouraged.' My thoughts of power gaming my way to the top aside. The girls had picked up and sorted what was available and began enjoying themselves. Momo even provided some sunblock with her quirk so we didn't have to worry about staying out too long.

As for myself I opted out of putting any on because of this: **Radiation Resistance(C) Unlocked!** I was surprised at it being a common skill but since I got it from the ambient UV radiation I could see why. It got me a nice bonus to my CHA and CON per level so I decided to power level early.

But enough about that for now, I should stop focusing so much on the game, if Asobi was to be believed then something big was coming later, so I might as well relax while I still can. 'Maybe it has something to do with what happened to Iida's brother? The timing is a bit too convenient to be a coincidence.' I mean my life is _literally_ a T.V show. It wasn't much of a stretch.

"Yo boy wonder! You'll catch heatstroke dressed like that, why don't you take off a few layers?!" Tokage called out, her intentions obvious. Good thing I had a cheat for that. I unequipped all of my outer clothes while equipping some swimming trunks, Tokage let out a short groan until she saw the end result.

"..." I think I broke her, either that or Tokage's practicing her best fish out of water impression. The other girls weren't doing much better. Even Ochako was starring a little too much, she's seen me shirtless before but that was weeks ago before I gained a significant boost to my CHA.

Seeing her unasked question I sent a message through team chat saying. "CHA is an easy stat to power level." To which Pony straight up fainted while Momo gained a minor nosebleed. Ochako just gained a hungry look before looking at her fallen comrade.

"Ah! Pony-chan! Deku-kun, Momo-chan, quick help me set her down over at the gazebo!" I could see an ulterior motive there but go along with it, Pony did need to be put away from the sun like that. 'Oh wow she's a lot more muscular than I thought.' The rogue thought came to me as I grabbed her by the legs while Momo took the front, still bleeding from her nose.

"Are you ok Momo-chan?" She just gave me a thumbs up, signaling that she would be fine, her eyes never left my chest. 'Do I really look that good? I mean, her own CHA stat is higher than mine, then again they're all ridiculously beautiful so if I'm even 1/10th as attractive as them then...

Those thoughts aside Pony started to come to before we reached the gazebo, opening her eyes she yawned slightly before looking at me as I carried her by the legs, and then at Momo who was giving her a worried look. "_Oh it's one of _those _dreams. Just be quick please Master, I have to meet the real you at the beach today!"_ She mumbled before leaning into Momo's chest, falling back asleep.

"...We didn't hear anything." I said Momo agreed with a red face which I was sure I also had. Who knew Pony was into that kind of stuff? Then again her costume is basically a horse based outfit so was it really that surprising?

As we set Pony down on a hammock made by Momo, Ochako decided that it was an appropriate time to feel me up. "O-Ochako-chan! What are you?!-" I sputtered, taken off guard by the sudden contact.

"Just checking out what I've been missing out on. I still have no idea how you can look _this_ good with a CHA stat similar to ours!" I guess the girls had the same thought as I did. Confidence issues seem to be a thing we had in common.

"I-I see. B-but can you please do that when we're _not_ in public?!" I squeaked out, trying to make her see reason. Lucky for me she noticed what she was doing and stopped soon after, a deeper blush on her face.

"R-right, plus if we're alone that means Momo-chan and Pony-chan can have their turn too. And maybe Ibara-chan too if I was reading the mood right?" She questioned me with a smirk.

"Wh-what? No, you know that I don't see her that way. Besides she wouldn't want to be in that kind of relationship with me anyway." At least I don't think so, It's not like I'm an expert at this kind of thing or anything.

"Whatever you say Deku-kun, but enough of that. Let's go enjoy the day, I'm sure we're gonna be really busy when school starts up again so we should enjoy it while we can!" And with that the three of us joined the rest of the people at the beach, though I couldn't help but think about what Ochako said and the implications behind it.

'Will there be other girls? It would be stupid of me to just flat out say no, not to mention inconsiderate. Whatever the case maybe I'll only let others in if all the girls agree to it.' Though I wonder why Ochako seemed so accepting of it?

**Why indeed? Whatever the reason, Izuku won't find out just yet. Sorry about the recent dry spell in chapter updates but like I warned earlier the winter months are going to be really slow for me. Night shifts and all that, hell the moment I got a day off I slept for a full 20 hours straight! Good times. Well, I hope you all enjoy and see you next time! An update to the 'reading' will probably be next so keep an eye out for that!**


	23. A painful surprise

**By the title of this chapter I'm sure you all have your suspicions of what will happen. I'll just leave it at that, but as a hint for those who don't know what I'm talking about Izuku's been digesting something for a while now.**

It was nice to unwind for once with my friends. It felt a little weird at first since my brain had become wired to associate the word 'beach' with 'training' but I got the hang of it eventually. Not to say that I didn't gain a few levels from the day, of course, my swimming and oxygen efficiency skills got a bit of a workout while playing with the girls.

I even got a riding skill from learning how to surf so that was nice, at least until Ochako and the recently recovered Pony started teasing me about it. 'Is it just me or are they getting bolder by the day?' Not that it was really a bad thing. Confidence could only help them in the future.

The girls also questioned me over the symbols on my arms and legs, which I had forgotten were there, to be honest. So I decided to show them the wonders of magic, or magecraft as the game system calls it. Of course those who weren't in the know just thought it was yet another quirk that I copied.

An application of runes and Formalcraft was what I was going for. The runes were as follows: Thurisaz, Ansuz, Sowilo, Gebo, Wunjo, Nauthizm, and finally Jera. Each one with a specific purpose. I was sure that there were better ways of achieving the results I had but I was still new to this so give me a break!

The first, Thurisaz is the rune of Giants. It affects the natural, unconscious forces, in this case the tides of the ocean. Next came Ansuz, this was more of an enhancement rune. It is the symbol of the origin, the root, and the god of runes Odin. Its main purpose in this sequence was to amplify the other runes and provide order without me needing to consciously do it myself.

Gebo came next, the rune of equivalent exchange. It provided the instructions for what the sequence was meant to do. A simple exchange of energy from one direction to another. Next was Sowilo, the sun rune which powered the waves, and thus powered the sequence. With it along with Wunjo, the rune of Harmony the sequence had its power source. The sun itself.

Finally there was Jera and Nauthiz. The runes of cycles and resistance/need. These were used to ground the sequence into a certain position, stopping any stray wind or the waves themselves from blowing the rest of it away.

The result of all this admittedly complicated sequence of runes? It stopped the waves from crashing on a certain area and actually pushed back the water from that spot with equal force. This caused a roughly 3-meter circle of sand to form where seawater used to be.

Needless to say the others were both impressed and underwhelmed by what I showed them. "What kind of quirk is that Izuku-san? It looks cool and all but it's kinda weird." Toru asked I'll admit the excuse I was going to use was pretty weird in itself but then again so were quirks.

"It's a type of psychic quirk. Essentially it lets me give certain objects different effects via my own intent. Of course such a quirk has some pretty strict limits, not to mention it's ridiculously difficult to control without a focus so I use these runes to do it for me." I explained while pointing at each rune while giving them a summary of what each one did.

"Each one has a general meaning behind them and placing them in certain sequences helps me get more powerful or specific effects. Granted I've only had this quirk for a short while, so it's very limited at the moment." At least for now, hopefully once I get my circuits it will get easier, something that should be developing any day now.

"That's… I don't even know why I bother questioning it anymore. Your quirk is just bullshit." Setsuna came to the conclusion a little later than most, still staring at the hole in the ocean that I just made. "And what about those on your arms and legs?" She questioned.

"They improve my healing factor, by about double I think." That certainly got their attention, my healing factor was already pretty ridiculous, for them to hear that I could just double it, just like that? Yeah I would look at me weird too.

"Any more life-changing revelations that you want to hit us with? Or are you tapped out for the day." Oh poor poor Toru, I'm never out of life-changing revelations. But I decided to just say that I was indeed tapped out.

After that was done we decided to play some volleyball. I had a ball at the ready and with Momo there we just made our own net. Though I had to nerf myself at the request of the others. 'No enhancement quirks' was the rule they gave me which was harder to follow than you might think. I had to effectively cut my physical stats by 90% in order to keep it realistic.

Not that I minded. If I hadn't held myself back it would have kinda ruined the fun. Besides my reaction time and mental stats were more than enough to keep up with everyone else while they used their quirks.

In the end, though it was Setsuna who dominated the game. Makes sense when you realize that she could just detach her limbs and effectively hit the ball from anywhere at any time. Pony came at a close second with her horns putting in some work.

Around halfway through the game I started feeling a strange stinging sensation from my left arm. As if the nerves were being heated somehow. It slowly but surely got worse and soon I was feeling mildly intense pain coming from it.

Taking a moment to use the restroom, I checked out what was happening, giving my arm a once over I didn't see anything with the naked eye, but I wasn't limited to just that was I? **"Analyze"**

**Magic Circuit discovered! Quantity: 1/? Quality: ?. Current total prana production: 2/min**

"Oh." Oh indeed. I knew this was coming eventually, but I didn't think it would be this painful. It kind of felt like my nerves were exposed, though I guess that makes sense given the description. Maybe it will go away when they fully develop? 'It's not like the pain is too bad, but it was a little annoying.

I guess I'll just have to find out on my own. Those question marks are also going to have to wait, I suppose. Maybe next week. Either way I've been in the restroom for a bit too long now, best to head out before the others get worried.

Walking out of the restroom I was met with a peculiar sight. Though not an unwelcome one. Midnight had arrived for whatever reason, judging from her casual outfit and teasing smile she's probably been given the day off.

"Oh, well if it isn't our very own Small Might!" She said with a smile finally noticing me… God I hope that nickname doesn't stick. "I was given the day off for all the hard work I did in the sports festival. Lucky me huh?" Nailed it. Her bright smile quickly turned into a teasing one though, my stomach sunk at that, knowing what was likely to come.

"And imagine my surprise when I see a good number of my students enjoying themselves at my new favorite beach. _Thanks for that by the way._" She said the last part offhandedly, genuinely thankful for the cleanup job. It didn't last long though as she continued with her teasing.

"And here you are. The only man in sight entertaining all these girls. Is there something you all should be telling me? I can't help but feel a little concerned about my student's health. Champion or not one man can only do so much." She ended with a sultry tone.

Of course she'd go down that route, even now she's muttering things about 'Youth' and 'Stamina' Sending a shiver down my spine. The girls all blushed at the teasing, though Ochako bounced back quickly.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Midnight-sensei. Most people don't know this but Deku-kun has stamina for days!... Literally." She finished with a faraway look on her face. I honestly couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose or not but its effects were definitely real.

Midnight looked like she tripped over thin air as her eyes widened and her sandals slipped slightly on the sand. The rest of the girls' reactions were a lot more...Apparent. Pony and Shiozaki flat out fainted, and if my eyes weren't playing tricks with me they had small streams of blood flowing from their noses.

Kendo's eyes widened to the point where I was concerned that her quirk might have evolved, Setsuna had a similar reaction but with that smirk on her face, I was certain that her thoughts were a lot more... Graphic.

Speaking of graphic, the 18+ hero was equally quick to recover from Ochako's counter-attack and answered in kind. "Ara ara, speaking from experience are we? Then that's _definitely _something I need to see for myself! How else am I supposed to _educate _my young charges?" She shot back, licking her lips while somehow saying all that with a straight face.

"Hrk!" Yeah, trying to beat the 18+ hero at her own game. Not one of Ochako's smartest moves. Hell even with Gamer's mind working overdrive I could barely keep a neutral look on my face. I was fairly certain that if I tried to get a word in I would be a stuttering mess, nearly as bad as my old self.

'At least I'm still conscious, so progress I guess.' Regardless I couldn't just stay quiet here. No matter how much I wanted to. "Sensei please. We're in public. And Ochako-chan you really should know better than to try that on Midnight-sensei of all people." I tried to be the voice of reason. Ochako looked sheepish at that, knowing that it wasn't her best moment.

Midnight on the other hand…"Too true Midoriya-kun. In that case, we'll continue this when I see you next in class. Heads up, we have a special class on hero informatics coming up so study up!" She warned, my eyes narrowed a bit. There was something about the way she said it that made me suspicious.

'**Analyze'**

**Nemuri Kayama **

**The Heroic Dominatrix**

**Level: 45**

**Age: 31**

**Hp: 300**

**Sp: 600**

**STR: 25**

**AGI: 45**

**END: 20**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 25**

**CHA: 190(250)?**

**Surface emotions: Amusement, scheming, lust.**

'Ok that was a bit _too_ much information. At least now I know that she's definitely hiding something.' Thanks to my relatively high CHA WIS and INT scores reading people's intentions has become much easier. Though people with comparable stats are harder to read. Speaking of which what was with that charisma score anyway?

**Well it depends on the situation really. Sure Nemuri is one sexy woman, but half the fun is the fact that she's also your teacher!? **Came Asobi's response out of nowhere. It took all I had not to choke on air after reading that.

'D-damn it! Just because it's true doesn't mean he has to go ahead and say it!' Unfortunately the combination of me staring and Asobi distracting me caught Midnight's attention.

"Ara ara, do you like what you see Midoriya-kun?" She teased while looking at me curiously. I tried my best to shrug it off and say that I was just in deep thought. Which wasn't _untrue_. "Whatever you say gaki. I know I still got it!" I had nothing left to say to that. Instead I took the time to ask Pony what she knew about the Gate of Babylon skill from earlier. Imagine my surprise when I hear her spout some _very_ familiar terminology.

"_I knew those runes looked familiar! You can use magecraft that's so cool! Wait… Does this mean that anime worlds are all real?!" Pony exclaimed at the revelation. As a fan of such media this was understandably a big deal for her._

"Apparently. This wouldn't be the first time that the Game made these kinds of references. What I don't know is whether the 'other' aspects of that universe apply to us as well." Yeah some of the things Pony mentioned about the so-called 'Nasuverse' were _very_ concerning. Lovecraftian monsters and secret societies of amoral mages were particularly high on my threat scale.

"Let's hope not. I don't know about you but I'd rather not fight a servant any time soon!" Servant? You know what I really need to do some research on this later. It couldn't hurt. Taking a look at the sky I noticed that the sun was about to set soon. At this point I should probably call it a day and go home.

Saying goodbye to the girls I did just that. I had a few things to prepare for, both the research on my powers and to brush up on my hero informatics. Perfect memory or not It doesn't hurt to be sure, even though I was relatively sure Midnight was just messing with me.

'Now let's see what this 'servant' business is all about...Wait there's a game? What the hell is Fate/Grand Order?' Little did I know that I was in for a wild ride. The rabbit hole known as the Nasuverse was deeper than I could have guessed.

**There we go. Hopefully, this chapter didn't come out feeling forced, transitions into new storylines are pretty rough! Anyways next chapter should be a Konosuba one, that's gonna take me a while though. The ending for that fic is soon at hand, though that does not necessarily mean the end of our favorite paladin and his party!**

**Hopefully with this addition Izuku will have enough information to **_**not**_** immediately kill himself with his new circuits. Magecraft is some dangerous stuff so giving him even a little time to study it will help immensely. **


	24. New hero names!

**Here we are, 12 hours have passed since Izuku's discovery of the Nasuverse...And Fate GO. May the other gods have mercy on him, for Asobi has none, on the bright side he has several dozen more meme-worthy quotes under his belt.**

**Also I wrote this entire chapter entirely in the third person! Call it practice since I don't want to fall into the trap of only writing in a single way or another.**

**Class 1A first day back (3rd person POV)**

Class 1-A was having fun conversing with each other as usual sharing their experiences with the sudden fame the Sports Festival provided them. Most were excited by it while some were apprehensive. And a select few couldn't help but feel envious of some others, but such was high school.

For a certain individual however the sports festival was the last thing on his mind. No, he had far bigger things to worry about. For he had seen what no man must-see and discovered what no man should know. Knowledge which has caused him no end of chronic shivering. Whether from fear or utter soul-crushing regret was unknown to him.

'The waifus... Are real..' Oh and there's the fact that the entire multiverse may or may not revolve around a semi-omnipotent, vaguely real yet not entity that could collapse the very system that the world operated on at any moment. But mostly that first one.

And to top it all off he was introduced to the idea that there might be a certain vampire lurking around. That thought alone terrified him since Zelretch was known to be effectively omniscient as far as in-universe information went, and if _this_ universe was a manga/t.v show somewhere else...That meant he could very well have a prank target on his back.

"D-deku-kun, are you ok? You haven't spoken a word since you got here. And you have that weird look on your face as if someone told you All Might-sensei was actually a woman." Ochako unintentionally triggered another bout of intense shaking by giving him that mental image.

"No. No anything but that. Was Paul Bunyan not enough for you Type-Moon?!" At that point most of the class decided that their classmate needed some space, all but Pony having no idea what could cause their strongest member such fear.

The one who did know however, instead walked closer and comforted her recent friend turned boyfriend. _"It's ok Izuku. They can't hurt you now. For all we know they could be from another universe entirely." _She wasn't going to outright deny their existence, Izuku's power was too spectacular to deny and Asobi flat out confirmed multiverse theory. But her words did help calm Izuku slightly.

"_B-But Pony, if they're real that also means that...HE is real."_Izuku whispered fearfully, pointing at his canines to clarify. Pony's own eyes widened at that. Quickly joining Izuku in his internal struggle while muttering. _'No please no, anything but that, no loli bait please!'_

The real question is, why wasn't Gamer's Mind working overdrive to fix this? **Sorry kid, even the System has its limits. Give it a few minutes I'll think of something **'Please hurry.' Being emotionally numb was just what the doctor ordered at that moment.

***Ding Dong**

Aizawa entered his homeroom expecting an orderly class, or at worst a few stragglers in the middle of a conversation. What he did not expect to see was one of his favorite students(though he'd never admit it out loud) having a minor panic attack along with one of his girlfriends(he stopped questioning it for his own sanity).

Sending a raised eyebrow Ochako's direction he got a somewhat unexpected response. "Izuku-kun had a bad run-in with the media while walking to school and Pony-chan got caught up in it." The lie was common enough that he didn't think much of it, hell he expected this. Most winners of the sports festival got a media scare after their big moment and were momentarily scarred by it. Just imagining what Izuku went through after his announcement as All Might's successor of all things even made him shiver.

"Very well, luckily today's class isn't very complicated. You'll be having a very important lesson in hero informatics, specifically you'll be coming up with codenames." Aizawa finished, not mincing words this time. The class went wild as predicted, though Izuku's reaction was a bit more tempered for obvious reasons. A quick burst of Aizawa's quirk brought his class in line.

"But before that, I'll be showing you the results for the pro draft picks that I told you about the other day. With these you'll be able to pick and choose which heroes you want to intern with over the next week." Happiness flowed through the class, Aizawa couldn't have that now could he.

"However keep in mind that these offers can change on the fly, depending on the whims of the pros, so don't rest on your laurels or you'll regret it. Besides these offers are usually reserved for students in their second or third year so count yourself lucky to have any at all." He popped their proverbial bubble before it could get too big, getting some grumbles from the less mature members of the class.

There's usually more of a spread. But our top two stole most of the spotlight. Along with a certain member of class B so the offers have been stretched rather thin." Aizawa drawled out while motioning towards the bar graph on the board which read:

**Midoriya: 9,001**

**Todoroki: 6,150**

**Uraraka: 956**

**Yaoyorozu: 500**

**Iida: 200**

**Ashido: 150**

**Pony: 100**

**Shiozaki: 89**

**Manga: 20**

**Kodai: 15**

"Holy shit look at Midoriya-san's! It's over 9,000!" Awase couldn't help but yell out as he saw the first number. Which was frankly rather insane. Especially for those who knew that the hero count for Japan was only around 8,000 give or take, which meant that a good portion of them were likely to be from foreign heroes.

"Todoroki-kun barely even compares, and he still has over 6,000. I guess it makes sense though, one's the successor of All Might himself and the other is the son of the number 2 hero, Kero." Tsuyu said bluntly as usual. Not that she was wrong, though it didn't tell the full story.

"Even Uraraka-chan nearly cracked the 1k mark! I guess Bakugo-san's flashy quirk stole the show, but why did I get so many offers? I barely did anything in the final round." Shiozaki questioned.

"You did great during the paintball event, those vines were a real threat against most people. I'm willing to bet that one of those offers is from Kamui Woods, it would make the most sense." Momo reassured her. "Though I'm not sure why I'm up there. I got taken out just as quickly as you did."

A unanimous answer in the form of 'A fucking railgun' and 'injured Izuku' was echoed through out the room. Hell even Aizawa joined in on that one, still remembering the slightly scarring sight of Izuku's one-armed form during the festival. That kind of power, versatility and quick thinking couldn't be ignored.

Blushing from the attention Momo chose a strategic retreat while the two quietest members of 1-A contemplated how they got a few offers as well. Chalking it up to their objectively versatile quirks they let it go, for now, thankful for even getting some offers to begin with, given the tough competition.

"Your names will be tentative for now, but keep them appropriate otherwise-" "You'll know true hell!" Aizawa was interrupted once again, Midnight continuing the trend from the sports festival, whether she did this intentionally or not was yet to be seen.

Regardless of her sense of humor Midnight sashayed her way into the room, not-so-subtly eyeballing her students and even sending a wink at the still slightly trembling Izuku. "What's up with our little prodigy? He seems shaken...I kinda like it." She licked her lips, loving the sight of the usually unflappable boy shaking like a leaf.

"Media attention," Aizawa said simply as if it explained everything. And in most cases it kinda did. "As you all should have guessed by now Midnight will be the one assessing your hero names, _I'm not that good at it,"_ Aizawa muttered the last part, entering his sleeping bag once again leaving his class to their fate.

The students were all given 15 minutes to decide on their names. Though Izuku only managed to divert 5 into writing on for himself and the other 10 were used either panicking or helping others decide on their own names. As the resident authority on all things nerd his opinion was sought after by the undecided.

Going by seat order the first to go was Awase who went with the name: The fusion hero: Merger. To moderate praise, The second to go was Mina, who enthusiastically rushed up and called out the hero name: The acidic hero: Xenobric! Much to everyone's approval.

She was going to go for Alien Queen but after bringing it up with Izuku she agreed that the chance of a copyright strike was simply too high. There was also the fact that it was technically a villain name but meh.

Tsuyu's name of Froppy was equally loved if not more so. Her adorable personality just added to the value of the name. The mood was ruined slightly though when Iida decided to simply go with his own name, sending alarm bells ringing in Izuku's head. This wasn't like his usually diligent friend.

'I'll talk to him after class, it probably has something to do with his brother, hope he made it out of that run-in with Stain alive.' Before I could think on it further Ochako walked up and displayed her hero name: Uravity. I already knew about it but it was still a great name for her and I applauded it along with the others.

Next was Kodai, her reveal was much less enthusiastic but her hero name was no less appropriate: The expansion hero: Resize. I'll admit it wasn't the most creative but she was kinda difficult to get a read on, to begin with.

Komori was up next, her enthusiasm significantly higher than her raven-haired classmate. Her name took a little while to understand but it worked more or less: Shemage, pronounced Shemeiji which was a type of mushroom. It also held a less obvious meaning since her costume had a slight witch vibe to it.

After Komori came Kirishima who boisterously announced his name to be Red Riot, in homage to his favorite hero Crimson Riot. Interestingly he used the kanji that _sounded_ like Red Riot in English, but in reality they meant Fighting Spirit, at least loosely. A perfect name for the red brawler...Which come to think of it is another good hero name for him.

Shiozaki's hero name definitely raised some eyebrows. Originally she was going with the name Vine. Pretty self-explanatory there but after the week she had I could guess where the inspiration for her new name came from. The vine hero: Eve, Midnight raised a small issue on it but accepted it in the end, religious names were a touchy subject after all.

The quiet Koda was next who named himself Animouth, an alternate name for his own quirk which worked well with his costume. Shishida was next, his original hero name: Gévaudan was shot down for two main reasons.

The first was that it was a rather obscure reference that not many would get, and those that did know about it would picture a man-eating monster, not a hero. Instead, he went with the name: Sasquatch, a more well-known name and with a much better reputation attached to it.

Shoda's name got some more attention, it had the opposite problem of Shishida's. The fighting hero: Roshi. Eventually Midnight decided that the reference was vague enough that it could be kept without risking copyright problems. After all, the word 'master' could mean a lot of things.

Pony's turn came next, her hero name was in flux for a while but she did eventually come to her Izuku and her friends for some help, thankfully we managed to come up with one just before time was up. She ended up picking: The equine hero: Stampede! 'We might need to workshop that later' Izuku thought to himself, it was fine for now, but there was probably a better name out there.

TetsuTetsu chose Real Steel as his hero name, with no title behind it. It was pretty good, especially when read in English. No complaints there. Todoroki came up next and oh boy was his name hard to decide on.

At first he wanted to go with his first name like Iida, but since he made the mistake of befriending(sorta) our not-so-little motley crew it meant I felt the urge to help him decide on a proper hero name. Apparently he wasn't very good at naming things in general.

He held up his board, the name itself was instantly eye-catching. The calm flame hero: Frostfire. Definitely a popular hero name, a flashy and culturally iconic quirk like pyro and cryokinesis meant that naming it was both very easy and high quality without needing to do much. Shoto in particular liked the name saying that it 'sounded like the exact opposite of what my father represents.' Daddy issues aside it _was_ a great name.

Manga's name was strange in a way. It was just his first name, which honestly was just too appropriate _not_ to be his hero name. Midnight allowed it, though it didn't stop her from joking about the irony behind the name.

Having my turn come up I sighed and requested some extra time, seeing that I was spending a lot of my time helping others so I was allowed to go last. Instead Yanagi came up and showed her hero name: Poltergeist, just like her quirk name. It was pretty good for her theme and overall personality so it was allowed.

Momo's name came next, one that was thankfully different from what she was originally planning on. Her friends loved her but her naming sense wasn't the best to say the least. "The Omni hero: Izanami. The goddess of both creation and death. A fitting name/title for a hero that can create anything, along with it being a joke on the 'railgun incident' which explained the embarrassed blush on her face as she revealed her name.

Finally came Rin's name: Dragon Shroud. A perfectly badass name that went well with his quirk's aesthetic. Finally, my time was up, sighing lightly I took my place at the podium and slowly revealed my hero name to everyone.

**The heroic avatar: Yugi**

**That's all folks, and yup I went there, for those who don't know Yugi is the Japanese word for game. So basically he's calling himself the Game's Avatar. So yeah most people won't get that but those that are in the know do. Either way I think it's a pretty cool name, even without the hidden meaning. Might even give some of the more intelligent villains a clue to what his actual powers are.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I might even make a second chapter after this to start up the internship/Stain arc right away. Though don't quote me on that I do also need to fix up a few things around my stories so if you see a bunch of updates in the near future now you know why. Either way I hope you all have a great day!**


	25. Complicated Internships

**Let's see how Izuku explains this one, along with elaborating on how his internship is going to work since All Might already offered him a part-time deal, there's also the real chance that Gran Torino might not step up to train Izuku since this version's progress with his quirk has come along just fine. So...Time for everyone's favorite game: The Wheel of Heroes!**

**P.S I made an oopsie last chapter, I'll fix it after I finish this one. Essentially I forgot to give Pony her offers, my bad. I made another oopsie in this chapter with the training schedule, thankfully it was just a minor one so I fixed it quickly enough.  
**

"Yugi? Why'd you choose that name? It's definitely unique, I can't say I've heard of a hero called that before but why the game aesthetic?" Midnight questioned me, not disapproving but definitely surprised by my choice.

"I've grown a recent appreciation for the medium. It's also very relatable since I've yet to meet someone who hasn't at least played a game once in their life, video games, or not. Plus this will help differentiate me from All Might, he's an amazing hero but I can't just be a copy of him now can I?" I explained, of course that was just a side reason, only a select few knew the real reason for the name. Either way it was accepted rather easily and class went on.

Though that didn't mean that the questions ended for me. "So, any idea who you're gonna intern with man? You and Todoroki-san have it rough having to sift through thousands of offers like that." Kirishima asked while sending me a slightly pitying look. Which immediately turned into shock as I scanned through each offer with the efficiency of a printer.

That being said there were still over 9,000 of them so it took me nearly an hour to read them all, thankfully most of them were quick denials. No offense to the most heroes but a good 20% of them were foreign heroes, so no. 30% were a bit too far from Musutafu to really consider(several hundred kilometers. And 40% were a bunch of opportunists that had no idea what they were doing. Half of said opportunists didn't even get my information right.

Which still left me with nearly 900 offers to seriously consider. I managed to narrow it down to about 10. In order of interest from least to most they were: Best Jeanist, Fat Gum, Midnight(sweatdrop), Gang Orca, The Wild Wild Pussycat team which counted as four, Mirko of all people which surprised me, and finally Recovery Girl. After looking into each hero my choices became obvious.

"Ok I'm done," I said catching the people around me by surprise. Those that were interested(most of them) got up and checked out my options. Their first question was expected.

"Why do you have four offers here? Are you indecisive?" Iida asked, genuinely curious. As were the others, especially when they noticed a certain name among the papers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're interning with All Might! Dude why didn't you tell anyone?!" TetsuTetsu exclaimed in shock at the offer. All Might never takes interns! Though after thinking about it a bit more, it made sense that Izuku was the first.

"Sorry, it honestly slipped my mind. Anyway it's not a full internship, All Might-sensei is a busy man so I'll only be able to intern with him for about three hours a day. After that I'll be bouncing back and forth between three more heroes, hence the four offers." I explained while gesturing to my choices.

**All Might**

**Midnight**

**Recovery Girl**

**Mirko**

"Huh. I get why you chose the first three since they all operate here in Musutafu but why Mirko? She works all the way out in Tokyo." Shoda asked, questioning the practicality of my last choice. I thought that at first too but then I remembered an important fact.

"Tokyo is only about 20 km away. If I keep myself to subsonic speeds I could reach the city in a little under a minute. Even less if I go full speed but that might cause collateral damage from the sonic booms." I explained casually, not really paying attention to the bug-eyed looks I was getting. Though to be fair they only lasted for a few seconds before they realized who they were talking to.

"As for the reason. Her fighting style works well with my quirk, speed-focused, with a focus on quick and decisive kicks. I already know boxing so this is the next logical style to learn, with my Jeet Kune Do filling in the blanks. Besides this is the first internship offer she's ever given out. Call me curious." There was also the fact that Hosu city was even closer to Tokyo than it was to Musutafu. The same city that Stain, and coincidentally Iida was likely going to. Yeah I had a fairly good idea of what he was going to do.

Wondering what the girls were choosing I went over to check on them. "What about you girls? Got any good offers?" I asked them, they were still on their 50th-ish offer, not having the same cheat-like ability to scan through them like I did.

After they gave me their best puppy dog eyes I caved and decided to help her out. Surprisingly, Ochako also had an offer from a certain cheesy hero, along with a few other notable ones which immediately narrowed down my search.

"Here's the top 10 options based on each of your strengths, weaknesses, their distance from Musutafu, and possible team-up opportunities." I showed the offers to them, not-so-subtle pushing All Might's offer to Ochako first. It might be a bit selfish of me but then again it's an offer from the number 1 hero, if she _didn't_ pick that as one of her options it would look weird.

The first to react to their offers was Pony who looked the most surprised. "_Eh the pro hero Gang Orca! So cool! He's one of my favorites and a member of the top 10!" _ She was excited about the chance to work with such a successful hero, especially since they shared the animal theme in common. She also received offers from the Wild Wild Pussycat group but the prestige of a hero in the top 10 was hard to say no to.

Next was Momo who took a look at her options with much more tempered enthusiasm. "Yoroi Musha? An interesting choice, I suppose his weapons mastery would work well with my quirk, though I may choose Edgeshot instead, his specialization in shinobi based weapons might be better for me. Or maybe Snipe-sensei? Learning to properly use firearms would be an invaluable skill for me." Oh god she picked up my old muttering habits. At least it's mostly understandable unlike my own rapid-fire info dumps.

As she was in the middle of that Shiozaki took her chance to look over her offers. Her reactions were about as expected, quickly decided which she thought was best. "Kamui Woods seems to be my best bet. His quirk has a wonderful synergy with my own. You have my thanks for speeding up the selection process Izuku-kun." She bowed in thanks while I looked towards Ochako who just finished picking out her offers.

"I think you got the right idea by sticking with U.A teachers Deku-kun. I wonder why Midnight-sensei asked for both of us but Thirteen-sensei and All Might strike a great balance between combat and rescue training!" There were certainly perks to having some of the top heroes as your teachers, especially when a few of them just so happened to specialize in similar fields as you.

"Would you like a fourth hero too? Or would you prefer to stick with heroes based in U.A? Travel isn't a problem, by the way, as long as your hero isn't based too far away I could take you to and from them." I offered, it really wasn't a problem, add in a few runes and we wouldn't even have to worry about the problems with friction or exposure.

"...Do you just want an excuse to carry me bridal style?" She gave me her practiced deadpan stare. To which I gave my own. I was neither going to confirm or deny that. In the end she decided that three heroes were more than enough. 3 hours training with All Might and then 6 more for the other two leaving her with 9 hours of sleep.

"Smooth boy wonder. Real smooth." Rin teased along with the more vocal of the boys. Even Komori and Mina joined in on the teasing turning my face a little pink at being called out like that.

"You should know by now that you don't need something this complicated. Just ask ok!" Ochako continued the...Joke? By throwing herself at me, I caught her on instinct leaving us in the previously mentioned bridal style carry.

This immediately shuts up the now jealous guys while doubling the girl's squeals. "You're getting good at this. I didn't even feel you budge from that!" She wasn't wrong, then again I was used to pulling multi-ton loads by now, so my barely 70kg girlfriend was comparatively light as a feather.

"If you two are quite done." Aizawa's deadpan voice and stare stopped us. "Since most of your offers are in U.A it would be logical to start them now. Go to the teacher's lounge and stop wasting our time." Not wanting to annoy the man any further we did as he said.

**Minutes later, Teachers Lounge**

Entering the relatively large room we noticed four of our teachers sitting around and relaxing a bit as their students mulled over their options. All Might, Present Mic, Midnight, and Thirteen were all in various states of rest. Well, maybe not Present Mic since his version of relaxing was intense screaming into his usual radio station.

"Ah, young Midoriya, young Uraraka, do you two need anything? Knowing Aizawa-sensei I assume you're here to start your internship early right?" All Might guessed correctly, catching the attention of Thirteen and Midnight who also asked for the two young heroes.

"So the school's power couple decided to take up our offer. Or is it a power quartet? Quintet? I never did get the chance to ask little Shiozaki about that." Midnight teased/asked, honestly curious over our relationship. She was always the aunt of our class, or the older sister if you wanted to keep your life.

"I've stopped questioning it a while ago and decided to just go with the flow," I answered it was the only correct one I suppose since Ochako smirked and hugged me from behind, earning another round of teasing from Midnight before the slightly more mature heroes decided that it would be best to get started.

"Let's head over to training room Omega, I think it's about time that you two got some training in the woods, you never know when the job will take you out of the city after all! From there you will be training in combat with Midnight-sensei and in forest rescue operations with Thirteen-sensei for the next twelve hours, or ten hours in young Midoriya's case before he heads off to train with Mirko for five more hours. After that you two will join me on patrol for the remaining three hours! Sound like a plan?"

All Might called out the plan while pulling out a small script with the training plan on it. He was pretty good at this kind of stuff, Ochako's physical prowess could vouch for that. This plan even allowed for us to train up our resistance to changing sleep schedules, Ochako would have to take small naps after her training with Thirteen and Midnight before training with All Might in order to maintain her 9 hours of sleep. Meanwhile I'd have to adjust to 6 hours flat, which while not ideal would also be necessary at times so I'd just deal with it.

"You two should prepare yourselves, we don't plan on going easy on you so hurry up and get your costumes! You'll be staying on campus throughout the course of this internship so don't worry about where you'll sleep. And no, you won't be sleeping in the same room, you rowdy teens!" Midnight teased, to the chagrin of the other teachers and a blush from their two trainees.

"Oh don't act so innocent! What kind of guy has a harem and can't eve- You know what nevermind." She corrected herself, remembering that a shy, slightly oblivious guy was a fairly common trope in the harem genre.

"Jokes aside we should get going, we're burning daylight here!" Thirteen interrupted Midnight, thankfully she agreed and we started heading out to training ground omega. 20 minutes later and we were in our costumes waiting for our teachers to finish setting up the field.

"Ok you two here's the exercise! You two will make your way to the center of ground omega, from there the fun will begin! _Not that kind of fun, down girl._" She was talking to herself there, neither of the students gave her more than a blank look.

"A-anyway, Thirteen-sensei will be breaking up the area around you while leaving behind highly advanced rescue dolls that you will need to save from the elements. They will be considered 'safe' so long as they reach this area within the allotted time frame. As for _my_ part in this." She licked her lips, her role becoming obvious.

"Just consider me another obstacle, you may do whatever it takes to immobilize or incapacitate me, however, if one of the civilians gets injured any further it will be considered a failure and point will be reduced accordingly. Your final score will be given at the end of the exercise!" She finished her explanation, we stood there to see if there was anything else.

"Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation to my dungeon?!" What? "The exercise starts now! Head into the forest or Thirteen-sensei will start early with you in the way! Natural disasters don't wait for heroes!" Saving the questions for later we rushed off into the forest together, hoping to get to the center before the trees started falling on top of us.

This was going to be a long week.

**Indeed it will. But that's what you asked for when you signed up to train with multiple pro heroes I guess. Anyways that should be all for this chapter, sorry if it's a bit short but I plan on releasing multiple chapters this time around for each of my stories. Also I've corrected a few errors in past chapters so if you see multiple updates, now you know why!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and as always have a great day!**

**The next chapter of my other stories will be uploaded shortly(within the next two days) Sorry about the wait, but 3-4 chapters are going to be uploaded at around the same time to make up for it!**


	26. Raging bunny, sneaky Deku

**Here we go, an update to the series that somehow has over double the favs and follows as all my other stories. Still have no idea how that happened, and to this extent but I'll roll with it I guess.**

Exhaustion wasn't something I had to worry about on a day to day basis. Honestly I had forgotten how it felt after going without it for so long. Never again. "O-Ochako-chan. Are you ok? H-how far along are you?" I panted out, breathing heavily as my stamina bar was kept in a perpetual state of emptiness.

Hell I could barely even run, sure it costs me literally nothing but you try to move quickly while running on fumes and being surrounded by a forest of constantly falling trees while also carrying about 20(albeit weightless) dummy robots. Not very fun I'll say.

"Oh I'm getting there hrk! I'll need a break soon so prepare for those dummies to start weighing you down a bit." She warned me, we've been at this for the past 8 hours, so far over 100 training dummies were accounted for and I've had no less than 30 skirmishes with Midnight which I had to be careful with.

Sure I could beat her in a fight, rather easily in fact, she may have been more skilled than me with that whip but the sheer difference in our stats was simply too much to ignore. That being said I _did_ steal her whip for some practice with said weapon. Also just to fuck with her...She was a playful fighter and I answered in kind ok!

"Incoming sex offender!" Ochako warned me with our nickname for Midnight, solely to piss her off of course, a person never operates at 100% while seething with rage. Though at this point I think she's starting to like it…

"I got it! If you get tired just release your quirk and hide the dummies somewhere until I send her away again." Simple but effective, another thing that was simple would be my opening move which has had a 100% success rate so far.

"Mount Lady has the better ass!" My battle cry and Midnight's immediate indignant rage rang through the clearing. 'Midnight-sensei...You really need to develop a thicker skin to this kind of attack' It was a pretty serious weakness, especially when you consider just how public her dislike of the giantess really was.

Not that I really needed to aggravate her to beat her in a fight. But if she got any closer to Ochako then her quirk would knock her out, effectively ending the test for her since she was our 'transport'. This way all her attacks will be focused on me.

"A pathetic wannabe harem king like you wouldn't know quality goods if they slapped you across the face! But hey I'm a hard worker, let your teacher show you the difference up close!" Tempting but no, I get away with a lot of shit but I don't think the girls would be too kind if I fell for seduction that obvious. Plus dating my own teacher would be kinda weird, even for me.

'Let's try something new.' I thought, Midnight was heading towards me with her hands lashing out, nails as sharp as claws. They wouldn't do much damage but it would open up my skin. An opening that would make her pheromones more potent. Speaking of which.

**Pheromone resistance(E), Level 5!**

Yeah that was a fun one to develop. I got knocked out for a good few minutes from that one leaving Ochako alone with Midnight and the dummies...So much lost progress.

Speaking of something new. "**Inferno Smash!" **I Waved my right arm from side to side at such speeds that the friction mixed with the energy coming off of OFA ignited the air around it. This flame was then fueled by the heavy winds and became a small twister aimed all around Midnight, burning off her pheromones and blocking off any method of escape.

**Inferno Smash! (L), Level 1!**

Nice! But that wasn't everything, after all the whole point of this attack was to let me get closer for the real finisher! "**Colt Delaware Smash! (E)"** This attack was far simpler, I just used my thumb as an anchor and flicked my index, middle, and ring finger from both hands rapid-fire like a revolver. A simple skill for a simple job and It definitely did its job.

"Midnight's down, I give her 5 minutes tops before she regains consciousness. If we hurry we might be able to get all these dummies to the extraction point and get this nightmare over with!" After a quick 2 minute break to catch our breath and reset our quirks(and put out the slowly spreading fire) we ended up in a dead sprint with me carrying Ochako _and_ all of the dummies at once.

Luckily for my legs only one of those two actually weighed anything meaning that we could zoom through the constantly falling foliage with relative ease. And with my speed we were able to reach the entrance to ground Omega in just a few seconds, though obviously I couldn't go all out considering I had passengers. 'Note to self, MacGyver some magic shenanigans to deal with friction and air resistance in general'

"*Snore-Gah! Huh? Oh, it's just you two, wow you already collected all of them!" All Might exclaimed, roused from his nap by our arrival.

"So these _were_ the last ones. Thanks for that sensei, we still had all of the northern sections to check but now we know we finished an hour early!" Ochako sighed in relief after hearing that her workday was over for now, at least until she has to patrol with All Might later. "Naptime now! If anyone wakes me up a minute early I'm sending them to the moon!"...The scary thing is she probably could.

"Yagi-senpai, what was it we told you about opening your big mouth?" Thirteen's annoyed voice rang out as she emerged from the forest, not amused at how her test ended prematurely.

"Only in the bedroom?" Said big mouth opened again only for him to be forcefully knocked out by a freshly woken up Midnight that appeared shortly after.

"Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about, don't you have your internship with Recovery Girl in the next 10 minutes? Well, you don't want to be late for that do you? Go on, shoo!" And just like that I was quite unceremoniously kicked out of training ground Omega.

'Rude.' They were right though, never piss off your doctor, and Recovery Girl was _everyone's_ doctor. 'At least, for now. I'll make sure to lighten her load soon enough.' Heading over to the infirmary I went over what I was going to say. It was time to tell her about my quirk transference ability but I had to be careful.

**Infirmary, minutes later**

"An awakened One For All. And with a quirk like yours...I can't even begin to imagine how this will end up but whatever may happen it is guaranteed to cause chaos. Regardless there really is no downside with giving you my quirk, the more healers we have the better." She said all this while slowly cutting off a single strand of her hair.

'This isn't any easier the second time...Bottoms up I guess.' Ugh, old lady hair. Somehow still better than All Might's overly moisturized hair though. "Ok. I should have your quirk any minute no-"

**Heal(L) Level MAX Acquired!**

"There it is! We can't really test it out right now since nobody's injured bu-" ***Crash! **The fallen body of Yagi Toshinori broke through a nearby wall, he was bruised, battered, and he had the distinct smell of Midnight's pheromones on him…

"I guess we have a test subject. Let's hope those wounds are just superficial, he hasn't done any hero work today so his stamina should be fine." A quick kiss on the forearm(anywhere else would have been awkward) later and All Might was awake and active again, confused but glad that his successor developed such a useful new skill.

"Honestly this is both wonderful and slightly upsetting. It took me years to get my quirk to work that quickly, and now you get the full benefit of its power all at once." Indeed, I guess that the level of the quirk I take depends on the owner's own level. Good to know.

"Have you read all of those medical texts I've let you borrow? Normally I would ask this months from now but with your supercharged brain I feel that exceptions are more common than the rule."

As a matter of fact, I have. They were relatively large but also quite interesting. Not to mention the fact that reading them flat out made my medical magecraft better since I now know the mechanics behind what the magecraft is doing to a better degree.

"Good, good. Here, take these." Recovery Girl handed me an absolute mountain of other medical books, anatomy books, and even a few chemistry books all in a neet stack that I was shocked she could carry on her own.

"Read them by the start of summer, if you do so and pass a test of my own making I'll forward you to an official government program for hero medics along with practical medical license distribution. Trust me if you can pass _my_ test then theirs should be a cakewalk. This will also let you practice your own craft without needing to worry about the government knocking on your door!" That sounded like she had a similar thing happen to her… Best not to question it.

"Well don't just stand there, you're done here for now. Hurry on to that young Mirko's agency, it's rude to keep a lady waiting after all. Even the tomboys like her." Was that resentment I heard in her voice? Either way she was right, there was no point in making her wait, might as well come over early.

"Ok. Thanks again for the new quirk sensei! See you later!" I took a moment to analyze what just came out of my mouth. "My life has become so weird."**Oh little green you have no idea**

**Minutes later, Tokyo Metropolis, Mirko agency**

"I guess this is it, I don't know what I was expecting but this wasn't it." It was just an apartment building. Of which she lived in the penthouse suite, that was it. No big agency, no helpers. Just her.

"The solo hero Mirko, makes it even weirder that she sent me a request, well no point wasting time." Heading up to the top floor I have just enough time to realize that I was about to meet an extremely attractive, aggressive, and notoriously battle happy pro hero.

"I'm going to get kicked in the face the moment this elevator door opens aren't I?" Apparently I had some talent for divination since as soon as the door opened a pair of rather large feet directly struck my face at what I could only guess was over 100km an hour. Thankfully I was semi-prepared for it so it ended up just costing me a few dozen XP without actually pushing me back much.

"Usually I'd wait to ask for foot play until the 3rd date but if you want to start now I'm down." I quipped as Mirko slowly removed herself from my face, a raised eyebrow and a manic grin on her face.

"Well aren't you a ballsy one. Not many guys have the guts to say that to me, then again not many guys could take one of my full-powered kicks without even flinching. Color me impressed kid!" She complimented, her grin never faltering.

"Thanks! And sorry for that comment, I've been fighting Midnight-sensei on and off for the last 8 hours and innuendo fighting has kinda been the order of the day those times." I explained, blushing slightly at what I said. She brushed it off though.

"Even better! Any guy that can keep up with that crazy old hag for that long is worth fighting with. Speaking of which you're probably wondering why I went out of my way to intern you, right?" I nodded, yeah it came as a surprise for me, but after this first meeting I could take a wild guess.

"I saw you at the sports festival. Your power caught my interest, so this is how this is gonna go. You and I are going to fight, when I win, depending on your performance I'll teach you some of my moves. And if by some miracle you win, well, we can do whatever you want for the rest of the week. Sound fair?" It did actually, well at least in this case.

For any other student. Barring Todoroki or maybe Kacchan. It would have been an unreasonable request, no ordinary student could take on a pro, let alone such a high ranking and powerful one.

But I was no ordinary student. So as we walked upstairs I prepared some magical shenanigans in advance, just in case. I needed to test run these things somewhere after all.

**Minutes later, roof**

"Ok, remember the ground rules kid. No huge punches like at the sport's festival, and no leaving the roof. That counts as a ring out. Ready?" I nodded, though I did have one request.

"I'd prefer it if you called me by my hero name. Or just Izuku if you prefer." I came up with that name for a reason, and since my internship has officially started it was only right to be called by it.

"You'll earn that if you can actually land a hit. Ready! GO!" With that she bounced off the floor, flew behind me, and used the wall there to launch herself at my back. Of course my DEX being what it was I was able to keep track of this relatively easily. Now, how to respond?

Charging full cowling at about 15% I grab Mirko's foot centimeters away from my face, from there I aim a punch at her torso which she manages to dodge narrowly while kicking me in the face, freeing herself from my grip and taking a few steps back.

I smile at her. "Why do you insist on keeping such a distance from me? After all whether it's from where you are now-" I sprint towards her at my current speed limit, careful not to cause too much damage with the resulting sonic boom. "Or at point-blank range, either way I can reach you before you even rea-" I was kicked in the balls immediately after she realized what happened.

**-500 **'D-damn, guess that's an instant c-crit!' I was left stunned for a bit after that one.

"...You are one tough son of a bitch. And stop quoting Aizen! It's both creepy and it just makes you sound like an ass, you don't have the voice to pull it off!" After realizing that I was more than quick enough to keep up with her, along with being tough enough to take her hits her grin grew wider and her assault got faster, sticking to small quick hits while keeper herself just far enough away to avoid my reach.

"Fair," I mumbled while carefully dodging her attacks while batting away those that came too close. They wouldn't do much damage but with the speed that they were coming at me it would add up quickly. 'Time to try out that new trick.'

I was still in 'playful battle' mode when I should have been in, 'end this quickly' mode, Mirko was completely different from Midnight in terms of combat. Pulling out a piece of parchment paper from my pockets I channel some of my own prana into the paper as a spark for its magic circle. There came the fun part.

The circle contained the following runes: reversed Thuriaz, reversed Ansuz, reversed Raidho, and twice reversed Wunjo. Four simple runes, but reflected on their x-axis to release the opposite effect of what they usually did. And since I was using my own prana to do this I didn't have to add in the 2-4 extra runes to power the thing so they were infinitely easier to scribble out quickly.

As for what each rune did, that was equally simple. Thuriaz represented a truth, and the ability to see it, it's reversal represented stubbornness and blindness to the truth. Not exactly accurate but good enough to target Mirko's aggressive style of fighting.

Ansuz represented wisdom, it's reversal represented trickery, and failed communication. An added layer added to make sure that Mirko's instincts didn't get in the way.

Raidho represented a journey. Its reversal turned this journey into an unpleasant and/or unexpected one, considering that we were on a rooftop you can see where this was going.

Finally, there was Wunjo. Good fortune, peace, harmony, serenity. It has a number of positive meanings. As you can imagine it's reversal flipped the script, but the result I was specifically looking for was a bit more specific. Reversing the symbol once on its x-axis gave it the quality of friction. Doing it once more, this time on its y-axis while focusing on the friction element it gave the circle a quality of anti-friction.

The results were equally hilarious and dangerous.

"N-Nani?!" The moment she kicked off the ground for another assault her foot slipped on the floor as if it were made out of butter, Newton's pesky third law also came into effect and she started sliding off to one side of the roof. A roof with no real barrier to stop her if she fell.

She tried to pick herself back up but it was all in vain, in fact each attempt only sent her closer to the edge faster than the last. All the while I just calmly walked towards her. "Sorry to say but none of that is going to work. This little trap effectively works off quicksand rules, the more you struggle the faster you'll fall. Don't worry I can always catch you on the way down. Or you could just surrender?"

Was I adding fuel to the fire? Yes. Did I expect her to surrender? Not really. Was it fun to do? Definitely! **That's my boy!**

"You cheeky dickwaffle, what is this?!" Hearing that struggling would only make it worse did little to stop the raging bunny. Thanks to the runes it only made her rampage more. "Just how bullshit is your quirk! This shit basically no-sells like, _half_ the pro heroes out there!" I see her point, melee types, in general, would have a hard time with this though it isn't as strong as it looks.

"There are a few weaknesses to this technique. Obviously I won't tell you them just yet. About that surrender?"

"Fuck off!" Was her elegant reply.

"Rude"

Just a few seconds later and the pro heroine found herself falling several stories, of course, I caught her shortly after but she still had a bit of a fright from that, she'd probably survive but nobody, _other than All Might_, could get away with that unscathed.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, making sure that nothing went wrong either with the mundane fall or with the earlier magic.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine… And what the hell was that? It wasn't on your file, _or maybe it was I skimmed through the damn thing. Size of a fucking dictionary._" She muttered the last part, far too close for me not to catch it.

Before answering I activated full cowling and kicked myself back up the building Kacchan style. It was a lot trickier than it looked. Reaching the roof I rip up the parchment paper that was still on the ground first and then let Mirko stand on her own.

"Do you want the full explanation or the short version?" The long one involved a dive into subjective theoretical subjects pertaining to ancient languages so I was hoping for the latter.

"The short version." Oh thank god!

"Essentially I can use magic based on runes, or at least this is the easiest way for me to manipulate the energy source in my body to act in certain ways." I show her the ripped up the parchment paper, runes still on the page.

"This one casts an effect on the surrounding area based on how much energy I put in. It removes all friction from a set area, manipulates a target's mind to be more reckless, said target being chosen ahead of time using specific runes. And it also manipulates probability to make tripping and falling more likely."

"You said you were gonna give me the short version!"

"That was the short version." My best flat face at the ready. There was a reason that his file was as large as it was.

"...Whatever, I don't care anymore. Dirty trick or not you won our fight. What do you wanna do?" She dropped the subject, wanting to get her end of the deal over with.

"I'd like to patrol around Hosu and spar with you, for the most part, I have an interest in learning your fighting style or a variant of it. I've already mastered standard boxing so it would be nice to have a leg based style along with it." Both styles would merge into my Jeet Kun Do eventually, but for now they were better off as separate styles until I could incorporate both of them into a combined style.

"Hosu? I can do that but I'd ask why. And you want to learn my fighting style? Fine by me if it means I can fight you again without bullshit magic getting in the way!" Hearing the tentative agreement I tell her my reasons for sticking around Hosu.

"So you think your friend is going to do something stupid that might get him offed by the Hero Killer? Tsk, your file said something about you being a genius, and as far as we know this would match up with that psycho's pattern so I'll believe you." Well, that was easier than I expecte-

"But there's a catch, I'm pretty damn sure you could take on most villains and win at this point, but I'm still your mentor. If we do end up finding Stain and fighting him I want it to be together, sound fair?" I never thought otherwise, what was the point of having a hero mentor if they didn't fight alongside you?

"Good, oh and to avoid any legal bullshit later on consider yourself allowed to use your quirk whenever shit hits the fan. Don't abuse it and don't tell anyone that I basically gave you free rein we should be fine." ...I'm starting to like her more by the minute.

"Well, with that out of the way lets start off with some sparring, I know a nice place close by where we can fight that _doesn't_ involve a 30-meter drop!" She's going to hold that over my head for a while now isn't she? Oh well, that just means I have to beat her the old fashioned way to show that I don't need magecraft to fight my battles for me!

**And there we go, this chapter turned out much longer than I expected but that's fine. As a quick warning I'm going to be changing jobs along with taking some tests for college applications(in the medical field if you were wondering) so my schedule is going to be a complete fustercluck for a few weeks. So if there's a shortage of chapters this month now you know why.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy and wish you all a great day!**


	27. Woman will you stop kicking me!

**Here we are again, the fight scene in this chapter will hopefully go better than the last one. Mostly because Izuku has to worry about more than just his opponent while fighting so he can't use too many of his magic tricks to help out. Either way bunny waifu is there too so it should be a fun ride either way.**

**If you haven't noticed I'm running out of ideas for what to put in these little chapter openers. Might get into making omakes every now and then.  
**

**Important Update!** **I'm going to be updating all of the chapters for this story to make them more readable now that I have some software helping me out. Hopefully it will increase this story's quality enough for it to be worth remembering.** **Now, you might be wondering, why did I start with the last chapter first? Well if I did it the other way around like a normal person then you probably wouldn't be reading this now would you?**

After a few hours of sparring with each other Mirko and I went out to patrol Hosu for a bit. At first we both thought it would be a fairly quiet time considering that the city was fairly low in crime. But minutes into our patrol we were proven wrong.

"Twelve hit and runs, six muggings, two attempted murders, and a cat stuck on a tree...Good shit kid! Even most pros don't get this much action on slow days. That speed of your's is complete bullshit though, leave some for me damn it!" Mirko said boisterously while slapping my back.

"You'll be there for Stain don't worry. For now we should just go on as normal since I doubt he'll be active so quickly." Though given my luck I wouldn't doubt that it will come sometime soon. I give it a day at most.

"MY BABY!" Oh for fuck's sake. Are we really doing the cliched 'baby on a stroller rolling into traffic' bit? Apparently so, thankfully with my speed the cars were basically going at walking speed while the stroller itself was essentially paused in time. I didn't even need to walk over I just sent a soft Delaware Smash at it, pushing the stroller back to the screaming mother.

"Nice. How do you control the shockwave of that anyway? That was way too concentrated to be natural." Mirko asked after taking a look at my handiwork. I just show her my gloved hands, runes carved into each finger. They were just minor improvements for manipulating and focusing energy, as well as a few forward directional runes for air bursts.

"Right. Magical bullshit...And you said they don't drain you or anything?" She asked, still in minor disbelief over the utter versatility of the little symbols.

"Some do but not by much. The faster ones with AOE abilities tend to cost me some of my reserves but the slower, constantly active ones get their energy from the environment. Solar, wind, momentum, stuff like that." Aka prana and mana respectively.

"Tsk, so the green in you're costume isn't just for show. What's with the bunny ears by the way? Where you a fan of mine before this?" I could sense the incoming tease in her voice. Well she was half right.

"They're supposed to look like All Might-sensei's hair. Though now that you mention it I can see the bunny look. Kinda appropriate I'd say and it's not like I wasn't a fan of you as well. You were my favorite female hero actually." I admit catching her by surprise.

"Oh really? Even back then when I was in the high hundreds? I gotta say I appreciate the early loyal fans but why me? Most guys were all over that hag Midnight back then, and now Mount Lady is the big craze among horny teenagers." She asked, genuinely surprised.

"By this point I shouldn't need to answer that. I guess the simplest way to put it is that I saw you as All Might's female equivalent. Strong, fast, boisterous, and independent… And I'll admit I found you hotter than Midnight-sensei." Was I into muscles? Apparently since Ochako only seemed more attractive the fitter she got. Self-discovery is a wonderful thing I suppose.

To my immense surprise I actually got the battle bunny to blush a bit, which of course means that she would try to kick my ass the second we got back to her apartment...Psychotic tsundere am I right? I thought while staring at the camera. Not for long since I needed to dodge a quick kick to the head courtesy of a blushing bunny.

"Do I even need to ask?" I said nonchalantly, this wasn't the first time she tried that. Eventually I got annoyed by it and decided to dodge instead of taking them.

"You were thinking something rude. You get a stupid smirk on your face and look out into the distance whenever you do that." Damn I was caught in the middle of breaking the fourth wall again! Quick I need to salvage this!

"Hey look! Isn't that Manual-san and Iida-kun? We should go say hi, try to keep up!" Zoidberging my way to the hero-intern duo I leave a good distance between myself and Mirko, hoping that she'd be angrier with being outrun than she was from my 'rude thinking'.

"Midoriya-kun? It's nice to see you! But where is the hero you're interning with? It was Mirko right?" Iida noticed me and asked, moments later the answer was given when Mirko appeared with yet another kick, though this time it was aimed much lower than usual.

"Ghk!" And it landed true, I tried to block high on reflex which left my lower half completely unprotected. This kick in particular also happened to be given with a running start and gravity assist so…

**-1,000**

Collapsing onto the ground for a moment I was temporarily stunned, damn instant crits. 'I should probably invest in a cup because this is starting to feel like a trend.' Iida was trying to comfort me while questioning Mirko on why she did that while Manual wisely decided to keep his distance.

"That's what you get for ditching me gaki! Next time you do that I'll shove _both_ my feet so far up your ass that you'll have a perfect opportunity to kiss them for forgiveness!" Brutal, and I had no doubt that she'd make good on that threat...And that I'd probably survive to experience the whole thing.

"Well you two are certainly getting along well. What brings you to Hosu city?" Manual asked, Mirko just scoffed and pointed at me, not bothering to answer herself.

"We've come here since it's pretty close to Mirko-sensei's agency. Plus it seems pretty busy today so it's a good thing we came." At their confused looks I went through the variety of ridiculous situations that we found ourselves in not ten minutes ago, shocking them into silence.

"...So that's why it's been so quiet since we started patrolling. _My god he really is a mini All Might, I didn't even notice!"_ Manuel said, trying and failing to whisper the last part. I blush a bit at the praise but shrug it off, I got enough of that from online comments it's just that having it come from a pro has a lot more weight to it.

"T-thanks. Though I'm not sure I deserve that nickname just yet." I say with a few of my old insecurities seeping through.

"**Nonsense young Midoriya! You're more than ready to be my right-hand man, didn't I make that clear during the sports festival? Or do you need me to spar with you some more to give you an idea of your limits?!" **A familiar booming voice rang out from behind us, sending minor shivers of excitement down my spine at the thought of another spar with All Might. I still had that exp potion damn it!

"A-All Might-senpai! What are you doing here?!... And who'd that on your shoulder? Oh, wait! I remember now, you're Uraraka-san right?" Manual exclaimed, bringing attention to Ochako who was indeed taking a ride on All Might's shoulder.

"Hey Deku-kun! I saw all those rescues a few minutes earlier by the way, I guess we should add protagonist luck to your list of quirks." *Sigh, I couldn't even deny that. Though my life was already destined to be chaotic the moment I accepted All Might's quirk, The Gamer just sped things up and magnified them.

"Oi, you're the gravity girl right? Good shit during the sports festival, it's been a while since a female hero worth a damn actually did well in one of those. And what's this about a spar that I heard? This I gotta see! Or better yet, join!"

'Oh no.'

"Eh?! Mirko-san and All Might-sensei vs Deku-kun? Can I get in on this?" Ochako asked, a spark in her eyes as she saw the tides turning on me...Please don't let Iida catch o-

"An excellent idea! Normally I'd say such a battle would be dishonorable but a hero's default position is at a disadvantage! And I can think of no one better than Midoriya-kun when it comes to fighting the odds!" Oh god this is actually happening. Manual wasn't even trying to put his voice in and went along with the more experienced heroes.

And what was that bullshit about me always fighting against the odds?! Just because I took down that Nomu that was several levels higher than me, fought against 40-ish other students on my own, guerilla-style, didn't mean I- oh who the hell was I kidding?

"**You heard the others! Prepare your tricks young Midoriya, we're doing this!" **Asobi damn it! Now the crowd is getting into it, not only did All Might appear he did so alongside three of his students, one of which was hos successor, a hero in the top 20, and a popular local hero! They smell blood and weren't going to leave until I lost at least a few liters of blood. Or until the hurricane-force winds that were bound to happen pushed them away, whichever came first.

"Can we not do this? Or at least not now, we have an internship to finish, plus Manual is frightened." I try to settle things down by pointing at the clearly terrified Manual. He knew full well that in a fight between myself and everyone else...I wouldn't win but he'd definitely be the first or second dude to go down. _Maybe_ the third if he was lucky.

"**...Right. Right, sorry I got a bit ahead of myself. But I'll be holding you to that young Midoriya! We need to train together more often, besides the only power greater than my own is the power...OF MARKETING!... Sorry, I don't know what got into me there."** He wasn't wrong, I could already hear the social media flood going on. By tomorrow there would be thousands of theories coming out and doubtless hundreds of bets placed on what would happen.

'...At this point it would be a miracle if Stain made his appearance given how many powerful heroes are around. I may have made mistakes.' It all really depends on how insane this guy was. Would he even care about the odds? Or was he the type of person to bullishly charge on without care? He was clearly skilled and intelligent, an incompetent wouldn't have his kill record or his level of secrecy.

"**Young Midoriya, I see that you've been doing well under Mirko-san so far, would you like to keep going with her while I train young Uraraka tonight? We have a week so I think it's best to divide up my time fairly between you two." **Thank you! That way I'd only scout around with Mirko instead of having the #1 standing around, scaring off Stain. Did he know or was he being honest about training us one at a time? Either way I'll take it.

"**Very well, let's go young Uraraka, this city is more than large enough for all these heroes and spreading out will let us cover the most ground!" **Wait a minute was...Was Ochako using her quirk on All Might to make him even faster?! That was honestly scary, I could barely track his movements as he and Ochako flew into the air, leaving behind a sonic boom for style points.

"So. When were you going to tell me that fucking **All Might** was going to show up and challenge you to a fight? Answer correctly and I might just let you live!" Ah, crap baskets.

**Several hours and dozens of attempted ass-kickings later**

"WOMAN WILL YOU STOP KICKING ME?!" I finally break after the latest attempt to kick me in the face courtesy of a bored rabbit. At this point she wasn't even angry anymore and just did it because we had nothing else to do.

"NEVER!" Mirko replied without missing a beat, straight up pulling a Chun-li with her barrage of kicks. She was still going even after it was clear that I lost interest and stopped blocking, taking each kick and just relying on my healing factor to keep me topped off.

"...Are you trying to make me angry?" She asked, finally stopping her kicks when she noticed that I wasn't taking any damage.

"No, there's just no point in blocking your attacks anymore. Hours of taking them over and over again sure did the trick. Remember I have an adaptation quirk. Add 2+2." Yep, over the course of the last few hours I gained quite of bit of points in END specifically, a few in WIS too since predicting patterns in her fighting style required wisdom I guess.

"Bullshit quirk. Bullshit learning ability. Bullshit affinity for kicks!" She was also still a little angry that I learned the basics of her fighting style so quickly. It was a legendary skill but the first 20 levels or so came relatively easy since it was just modified kickboxing. 10 more came soon after once I incorporated OFA into the style.

"You're not wrong. I'm fully aware of how unfair my power is, hence the consensual beating." I respond, allowing Mirko to let off some steam, instead, she just gave me a strange look...Oh for fuck's sake I did it again!

"Hey, I don't kink shame. To each their own." Gods damn it. "But if you think I'll get you off on the first date you got another thing coming." I deserved that, I was waiting for that first joke to come back to bite me.

"Fair enough. I got to ask the others about their thought anyway. Can't just show up with a pro hero girlfriend out of nowhere can I?" At her confused look I decided to elaborate. My relationship with the other girls was actually pretty well known in the hero community, something which somehow made me _more_ popular instead of less. 'I don't understand people sometimes.'

"Guess I'll add bullshit harem protagonist to your list of quirks. Whatever, I'm going to bed!" She announced, giving a quick yawn before heading into her bedroom.

"Already? It's barely 8 PM." I asked, looking at the time.

"Fuck off, I don't have infinite stamina like _some_ people. I just spent the last five hours straight attempting to beat the shit out of a brick wall. I'm gonna sleep like the dead, and if anything wakes me up a single hour earlier there will be hell to pay!" ...Her legs are going to be killing her when she wakes up.

Speaking of which I still had 6 hours of daylight to burn. Meaning I could either waste a minute or two running back home, to U.A, or I could just sleep here and head to school in the morning...Yeah I'd rather _not_ be here when Mirko wakes up so I chose to head to U.A immediately.

Reaching the makeshift room U.A prepared for me it only took me a few minutes to clean up and get ready to sleep. Tomorrow's the day. I'll explain my plan to All Might then but for now, I should rest. Sleep took me rather quickly, Mirko was only half right. I may have nearly infinite physical stamina, but the mind could only take so much before it needed rest.

**And oh boy did I need rest. Sup nerds, it's you're favorite mediocre writer here with a new chapter and a mini announcement! The next few chapters will be considerably slower than usual for a number of reasons, chief among them is that I want to make them particularly long and well made compared to the usual crap I spew out.**

**Self-deprecating jokes aside I wanted to put out some quality content to keep people entertained during the world's latest bruh moment(we all know what I'm talking about). So that's exactly what I'll do. A****s for a certain fan and fellow creator that shall remain nameless for now(you know who you are) Your chapter(Yes I take requests sometimes) will be equally delayed and equally lengthy by consequence. Sorry about that but scheduling was also a problem that influenced this decision, hopefully, the increase in quality with some of my other stories can make up for that.****y enough for it to be worth remembering.**


	28. Wizard Bunny vs Ninja Turtle

**Here it is, you've already read the title of this chapter so it's pretty obvious what's going to happen. Now the only question is...Is this going to be a one-sided slaughter? And if so which side is being hunted? We shall see. **

**The rest of this story has been re-written/corrected already so I thought it was a good enough time to upload a new chapter. Enjoy! Ah and quick poll on my profile, please vote since it will decide the fate of **_**every story I write from now on.**_

Waking up after only six hours of sleep was going to take some getting used to. Physically I was fine, and mentally speaking it wasn't too bad, but the disorientation of changing my sleep cycle so quickly was still pretty rough.

Thankfully a guerilla warfare style fight against two pro-heroes was more than enough to wake me up right quick! Granted it was significantly easier this time around since the Gamer is bullshit and half of our teacher's patterns were already well known to us.

Not to mention my extra points in END which made keeping my stamina up much easier than last time. With all of that taken into account it was no wonder why it took us half the time to complete our task. Afterward, Ochako was taken away for 'solo-training' though the way Midnight said that put me on edge for some reason…

This left me alone with All Might for the next three hours. Hours which we used to their fullest extent. And what better way to prepare than power leveling with performance-enhancing potions? Exp potions? Maybe once.

**Fight POV, Ground Beta**

**-250 **

'Huh, only 250? I'm getting stronger!' Were my thoughts after taking another punch to the face from All Might. Granted he wasn't going all out but it was still great progress! 'Speaking of progress I should be able to handle a higher percentage now. Let's see..'

Using the distance All Might's punch gave me I entered a boxing stance and charged up OFA to 50%. Any higher and my muscles might tear themselves apart, which while manageable isn't very pleasant. At this percentage I could finally keep up with All Might in terms of speed which seems to have caught him by surprise.

Charging in a straight line towards my mentor I cocked back a punch which All Might tried to grab on instinct. Smirking a bit I use a full-powered **Delaware Smash** behind me to propel myself over All Might's head and another to propel myself foot first into his back! "**Crescent Smash!" **I crashed into his wide back, wincing a bit as All Might spat out blood from the hit.

"**N-not bad young Midoriya! Taking some moves from young Bakugo I see?" **All Might said through gritted teeth, not used to fighting an opponent that could actually keep up with him for so long.

"Kacchan was a partial inspiration but Mirko-san was the main one. Her fighting style relies on maneuverability via her kicks. With my **Delaware Smash**, I can simulate Kacchan's explosive momentum so I thought, 'Why not both?'" It certainly worked well enough.

"**Good work nonetheless, and about your plan to take on the Hero Killer...I can't say I approve completely but this **_**would**_** be a good chance for you to take out your first real villain."** Wait didn't Nomu count? **"Besides, with Mirko-san there you have more than enough backup, I'll make sure to stay clear of Hosu city for the next week."**

To be honest I didn't expect him to agree to my plan so easily. Though I could understand his reasoning, Stain got away with most of his kills due to guerilla tactics and stealth skills. Two things that were heavily mitigated by the fact that Gamer's Body is bullshit.

"**SMASH!" **

**-500 **

"HRK!" Stupid brain! Stop dozing off in the middle of a fight with All Might damn it! This wasn't going well for me. Time to do what I do best! Improvise! Flooding the little prana I have through my body I slowly but surely spread it throughout my skin, ignoring the relatively small stabs of pain that this technique caused due to my lack of experience. At least my skin wasn't exploding anymore.

**Reinforcement(E) Lv 2! "Increases the chosen statistics of any object the caster chooses by 2x. Maximum statistics: 2 per object. Costs: Varies. Warning! Using too much mana may cause damage to the target. Level of control: minimal +2 END per level +1 STR per level**

**-1 -1 -1 -1 - 1**

"**Reinforced Detroit Smash!" **All Might recognized the changed name and decided that holding back would not be in his best interest, matching my punch with his own full-powered **Detroit Smash **we ended up creating a crater several dozen meters wide and deep into the concrete...Oh and my arm exploded but that was secondary.

**-1500**

"...I think we should take a break, I'm reaching my limit and I'd rather not tear off your other arm young Midoriya!" All Might announced, no longer in his muscle form as he cradles his ribs and tried his best not to look directly at his successor's stump.

"Y-yeah, probably a good idea. G-good fight." I managed to say before spitting out a large amount of blood. Yeah I was going to need to get used to reinforcement magecraft before I tried it on anything more vital than my skin.

"Rest up young Midoriya, you'll need your stamina for Mirko-san's internship...And to regrow your arm of course." That was going to be awkward for a while. Hopefully losing a limb will lose it's shock value eventually. Either that or I finally learn how to _not_ get gravely injured during training.

**Yeah, good luck with tha- I mean, 2 hours of studying anatomy later!**

Well, I now know _far_ more about the human musculature system than I ever thought I'd need to. On the bright side that knowledge raised my Jeet Kune Do by a few levels so that was nice. That was without mentioning the obvious point in INT that I gained from the material.

'Note to self: gain some kind of electric ability. Instant-win condition against anything short of All Might strength-wise… Another note to self: NEVER electrically shock All Might on pain of death.' A regular quirkless human's muscles could propel them several meters into the air when struck by lightning, just imagining that happening to someone with All Might's strength was terrifying.

'Nightmare level battles aside I think it's about time for me to head to Mirko's place, it wouldn't do to piss off the sore battle bunny any further. 'Maybe I could help her out with the muscle pain? Would enhanced-healing translate to reduced pain? Experimentation required.'

Did I mention that I loved magecraft? It's just so damn versatile, and for a quirk nerd like me being able to slowly but surely discover the limits of the art was a dream come true!... Now that I thought about it the same could be said for his current life in general.

For example, walking in on an extremely fit, busty, pro hero, bunny girl while she's doing her stretches and rubbing her legs in order to ease the soreness I gave her last night. **'Wow. I didn't even have to wait a year for the corruption to spread.'** 'By the root, I didn't even realize it until I finished that sentence!'

"Tsk, so you're on-time again. Hurry up and get into your costume I have the undeniable urge to punt something into the sky and I ain't waiting for you if you take too-Right, bullshit quirk...G_od that would be useful for getting into spandex_." She said before pausing halfway through after noticing that I equipped my hero costume directly from my inventory, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I guess you're still mad about the lack of reaction from yesterday, and the leg pain obviously. Here let me try something." I said while scribbling some new runes onto some adhesive paper. Healing, sensory inhibiting, self-perpetuating, and mana powered runes to be exact. Attaching it to Mirko's stomach I wait and observe.

"More magic bullshit? I don't feel any different." She asked confused, staring, and poking at the talisman on her stomach.

"Give it some time, those are the type of runes that I use to bolster my healing abilities so they should do _something_. It just takes a bit since most people can't regenerate limbs by default." My point made Mirko agreed to leave it on and went on to put on her own hero costume to start the day...Right in front of me.

"Really?" I manage to say, heavily blushing as Gamer's Mind went into overdrive trying to keep me coherent.

"I don't hear you complaining." She teased, damn straight I wasn't! If I saw a version of myself looking away from this divine sight I'd punch him in the face on principle. Hell Ochako would never let me hear the end of it if she found out I turned down the opportunity to watch battle bunny change right in front of me.

"No nose-bleed, still conscious, no stutter. Not bad kid you just made it into the 'actually a man' club." She could thank my girlfriends for that one. Gamer's Mind was great but it was their ever-growing lewdness that thickened my skin to this kind of attack. Also those sparring matches with Midnight…

"Let's go, I got a good feeling about tonight so we better get warmed up! By the way, why is your arm pink?" She asked, noticing the freshly grown back flesh.

"I sparred with All Might earlier today. Got my arm blown off, no biggie." I said nonchalantly earning me a sweatdrop from the pro hero. "And I know what you mean, I can't help but feel like today's the day." Today's the day I get to throw myself into the fray yet again. It's a hero's life I guess.

**Timeskip to 10 pm, on top of a subway train.**

Everything was on fucking fire. That was the best way I could describe Hosu city at the moment as three Nomu rampaged across the city while the heroes desperately tried to push them back. *Squish. Correction. There were two Nomu currently rampaging across the city.

"Tsk, Frankenstein freaks. Couldn't even take a single kick like the last one." I grumbled while kicking off the remains of the green monster's brain off my shoes. "Listen up! These Nomu are nothing more than monsters that can barely be considered alive, don't hold back against them! Ranged heroes, stand behind the defense based heroes and try to clip that flying Nomu's wings. Mutation types, fight the white one that's redirecting emitter attacks!" I ordered, knocking the nearby heroes out of their shocked states of mind as they followed my orders seeing as they weren't doing all that great, to begin with.

'That should take care of these small-fry. I have to go find Iida, this kind of situation is the perfect distraction for an assassin.' Sticking to the alleyways I moved around at top speed, not bothering to hold back when a single second could mean the difference between life and death. Keeping to the rooftops I saw a flash of steel in the distance along with a faint ringing noise. 'There!'

Rushing in with a full-powered kick propelling myself at the armed villain at speeds that rivaled All Might I cocked back a comparatively minor punch, aiming directly for the blade that was about to pierce another hero's flesh.

***Smash! Crack!**

The villain's blade shattered on contact, the residual force of my punch sending the killer several meters back. To his credit Stain managed to rebound quickly and unsheathe another blade in response to my arrival.

Smirking to myself a bit I did something that I've been waiting my whole life to do. "Have no fear fellow hero. Because I AM HERE!" I yelled, immediately telling my opponent just who I was. Stain's response to this was...Surprising to say the least.

"So the true hero's successor has appeared. Very well, I shall put you to the test child, show me that you deserve His title!" His grin was manic, his eyes bulged out and his whole body tensed as he stared at me with iron-clad determination in his eyes. I paused for a moment, feeling his intent to kill and comparing his conviction to my own mentor's.

"Well then. I hope I don't disappoint." I responded, using the banter to send a signal to any heroes nearby that could spare the time...Not that I'd really need it if I was being honest. 'No. Don't get cocky, this guy was no amateur after all. And with that quirk of his I could go down if I'm not careful.' I thought to myself, **analyzing **him the moment I saw him.

**Stain(Chizome Akaguro)**

**Level: 65**

**Age: ?**

**HP: 1,500**

**SP: 3,000**

**STR: 105**

**AGI: 250**

**END: 150**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 20**

**CHA: 150**

This guy...Was not normal, and this fight would be far from easy.

**There we go, only took me a couple of weeks but here we are, I fixed this whole story to the best of my abilities and even managed to upload this little number! Next up is my attempt at fixing the 'Somebody had to do it' story and later my Konosuba fics. Which is why I'm having a poll on my profile once again. And I hope that you all can do me the favor of adding your vote to decide on the future of my writing. At least for the near future.**


	29. The actual fight and a new threat

**Here we go, wizard rabbit vs ninja turtle. For real this time, not just the C-tease from the last chapter. Ah, and Native is there too but does anyone really care about him? Was he even named or did we only get his hero name? Or his quirk for that matter? Hell Izuku didn't even mention him or any trivia about him in canon so I can only assume that he's the lowest tier of D-lister.**

**Native roast aside let's get onto the fight!**

I was given zero time to prepare as Stain charged at Native with no build-up, blade in his right hand, and his left hand behind himself likely prepared to draw another bladed weapon. He was incredibly fast, nearly untrackable by the human eye from this distance… Or it was for a normal human at least.

***Smash! Crack! **"Ok if I could do that while several hundred feet away and in under a split second why did you think it would work with me fully alert and within eyesight?" Was he just testing the waters? Trying to let my guard down? Come to think of it, what was his quirk anyway?

"Be careful! His quirk paralyzes you when he cuts you, I don't know the specifics but I've been stuck here ever since you arrived!" The injured hero. Native my **analyze** skill informed. Helpfully filled me in somewhat of what I was up against. Got it, keep reinforcement up at all times.

Oh there he goes again. But this time he sent a knife in my direction while charging directly at me for some reason. Again, he kept one hand hidden behind his body. All of which was going at 0.5x speed considering that I had double his AGI score _without_ reinforcement. Deflecting the blade sent at me into a nearby building I entered a stance waiting for Stain to reach me. Testing the waters myself.

And to my great surprise it actually managed to pierce my skin as I tried to grab the blade...But not my muscle tissues. ***Crack** "Not bad, you managed to actually cut me this time." I taunted, showing him my papercut sized wound which closed immediately after. It hadn't even bled since none of the capillaries were cut, just the epidermis.

"HeheheHAHAHA! Incredible, truly incredible. Even All Might is human enough to be cut by a blade. The one true hero bleeds as easily as any other man. But here you are, with strength, speed, durability, and intelligence in equal measure." I raised an eyebrow at him, making him scoff in response.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you tracking my every move. Always noticing my attempts at sleight-of-hand. Never letting that false hero behind you out of sight. Your good, I'll give you that. Almost too good for someone so young." I would be flattered if that compliment wasn't coming out of a psychopathic killer's mouth. But as it stands I simply shifted the conversation.

"And what exactly has this guy done to earn that kind of hatred? I haven't even heard of him and I'm a total hero nerd...No offense." I realized what I just said and apologized to Native who just stared at me with a deadpan stare.

"Some taken, though I guess I shouldn't be too surprised if my competition consists of All Might level heroes." Stain once again tried to attack him while I was _distracted_, aiming for Native's jugular, heart, and right lung with each of the blades he threw, with the killer himself wielding a rusty katana while aiming a full two-handed swing at myself.

A quick **Delaware Smash** sent the three blades wildly off course while a **5%** **Detroit Smash** should deal with the incoming rusty blade. _Should_ being the keyword here.

**-650**

"!" I exclaimed as my whole arm was cut off from the elbow down, blood gushing everywhere. "**California Smash!**" I sent another punch out, this time at about 50% power directly at Stain, hoping to knock him out before his quirk took effect and left me paralyzed...And Native helpless.

**Stain: Hp: 300/1,500, Broken left arm, two broken ribs, light bleeding, -1hps**

'Shit, I didn't kill him did I? That kind of damage could lead to shock and bloodloss...No, my body's completely immobile, I can barely move my facial muscles let alone anything else. He's still alive and conscious...Somehow.' What kind of willpower did this guy have? His END wasn't even that high! Was it a CHA buff? **'Partially correct.' **Thanks for the pointless 'not' confirmation voice in my head. **'No problem'**

'My arm isn't healing. A debuff? What the hell was that weapon? **Refraction of Longevity**? Damn, it's gonna be there for a few hours. At least I'm not losing any hp from the blood loss but this is going to be annoying.' I thought while staring at the stump where my left arm used to be.

"So it actually worked, who would have thought." Stain managed to spit out the words along with approximately _way too much_ blood as he used another random blade to balance himself on. The earlier cursed blade having been lost in the tornado from earlier.

"Where did you get that. Who gave it to you. Do you have **any** idea what you're messing with?! That kind of power was not meant for just anyone!" It might have been the amputated arm talking but having someone use rune magic on me just felt...Insulting for some reason.

"You speak of it as if you've faced it before. No, as if you're intimately familiar with this strange power. Interesting." Stain said with a hoarse voice, spitting out blood as he did so. Honestly, I was mildly impressed with how he could move with all those injuries but I could admire his determination later.

"Don't take another step. Or the next Smash won't be as weak as the last." I bluffed, hoping he wouldn't call me out on it.

"Bullshit, you're paralyzed for at least a few more minutes. Nice try kid, but you could use a few more years before you can become a true hero. 'Shit'

I make a show of taking out my tongue. One of the few muscles I could still move positioned it against my teeth for a flick.

"Really? A tongue flick? You do realize that if you try that in your condition you could very well die." Stain said matter of factly. Bemused at the idea that his life might hang in the balance of a teenager's tongue...That sounded wrong.

"And if I don't you'll kill Native. What kind of a hero would I be if I wasn't prepared to take a risk for the sake of saving a life?" I hardened my resolve to Stain's psychotic pleasure.

"Well said boy! And I fully agree!" Stain charged at Native, goading me into taking my shot. I was prepared to do so but it was thankfully unnecessary since a very familiar leg kicked Stain while he was halfway to his target.

"I-Iida-kun! Nice timing, Stain has a paralysis quirk relating to blood, most likely via ingestion. Don't let his injuries fool you, he's still faster and stronger than most...Though that last kick seems to have put him on his last legs. Pun not intended." He barely looked like he heard me as he glared at the hero killer. 'Ah, crap. He's going full revenge mode.'

"Thank you for the information Midoriya-kun. Don't worry, I'll finish him off myself, then he'll never hurt anyone else again!" Stain didn't take to kindly to this. Granted with the way Iida worded it-

"You plan to kill me? How heroic." Stain said, sarcasm on full blast. "That armor, it reminds me of another false hero that met my blade before. Are you here for some petty revenge?" He was playing him. Stain was an expert in the art of taunting and Iida was going to fall right into it!

Seeing Iida tense his muscles I shouted out my objection before he moved. "Iida don't you dare go charging in! You're better than that! He's just goading you, begging you to lose yourself to rage and play right into his hands. He can't go on the offensive, his injuries prevent that. Stand your ground!" That seemed to calm him down somewhat. He didn't go charging in at the very least which was all I could really hope for.

Taking that moment to analyze myself I found a timer set to a few minutes, and a second one for a few hours. Considering what just happened I had a good hunch of what each one stood for. "Just give me two minutes, that's the time limit for his paralysis quirk."

"How the hell did yo-"

"Because I'm Izuku fucking Midoriya that's how!" It was as good of an explanation as any if they were being honest. At this point his name was synonymous with bullshit abilities that showed up seemingly at random.

"Midoriya-kun! Language!" I gave him a deadpan stare. Only Iida could make a big deal out of a little cursing when in a literal life or death situation. "And thank you. I almost lost myself there. Your right, what really matters right now is to bring Stain down with absolute certainty and no casualties." Iida's logical side took over for now, though he still focused too much on the secondary objective.

"Once again you prove my point. A real hero would have been focused on saving that guy and His successor instead of taking me down." …

"Did you just forget my name? Minutes after we said it." Native was mildly offended.

"I'm gonna be honest here you were an attack of opportunity. On my list of heroes that need culling your like...200th place or so. It gets hard to keep track of names that high up." Stain gave zero shits about Native's feelings and told him the straight truth.

"..." Native is now thinking of changing professions.

"Can we stop bullying Native and address the fact that you should surrender? I'm fairly certain that you have at least two broken ribs, a concussion, and several broken bones." I tried to be diplomatic which earned him some blood on my shoes courtesy of Stain. "...Well screw you too." That was just rude.

"How much longer Yugi-san?" Iida asked while looking at me. Using hero names now eh? Guess I should call him Tenya too.

"15 seconds, thanks for distracting him with that revenge talk by the way." The number one way to distract a fanatic was to get him ranting about his ideals...Wait a minute. Iida was looking at me. As in. He wasn't paying attention to Sta- "Wait Tenya don't look awa-!"

**Tenya Iida: Hp: 200/640 Left leg crippled, heavy bleeding, -2hps.**

"Tenya, you had _one_ job!" Was all I could say before Stain charged Native once again. I prepared my previous risky move in hopes of stopping him but to my immense fortune _another_ challenger appeared. And this one didn't bother with the usual dialogue and just froze Stain solid from the neck down.

Before getting his face burned right after just to make sure. **Stain: Hp: 10/100, Wounds cauterized. Medium burns. Unconscious.**

"...Shoto-kun, remind me to buy you the best Soba in Japan later." I have never been happier to see this beautiful bastard as I am now.

"I'll hold you to that Yugi-san. Now who was it that I froze solid and why did he stab Iida-san?" Shoto said with complete nonchalance...I need to hang out with this guy more often.

"Hero killer. Congrats by the way." I give him the credit for the 'killing blow' as it were.

"Hm." Right, this is still Todoroki, cool as always.

Suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, a wild Mirko appeared and kicked me straight in the face at terminal velocity… Again. **-300 **"Yo! What did I miss?" She tried to be cool. Until she saw the human popsicle standing right next to her along with the still paralyzed D-lister, her limbless intern, and two more hero students, one of which was also injured…"Ok seriously. What did I miss?!"

"Mirko. I'm not holding back the next time we spar." I mumbled out while I was face first in the concrete. Until the paralysis finally ended allowing me to stand up. "Also, the hero killer. You missed the hero killer." I finished, pointing at the mini-glacier.

"Well shit. Guess I shouldn't have spent so much time fucking with Endeavor." She said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"You're forgiven." Shoto said instantly.

"No you're not. Also will one of you two help me find something. Stain had this rusty looking sword that I need to find." Iida and Native were fine for now, but that blade was way too dangerous to leave alone.

"Why would you care about some random ass sword?" Mirko got curious. My response was simply pointing at my severed arm. "Ah shit, that isn't permanent is it?" She sounded genuinely concerned for once. Progress.

"Thankfully no. But it will last for a few more hours. Hopefully that will tell you just how dangerous this thing is...Here it is." I **analyzed** the blade the moment I saw it. Its name and description were _not_ helping me with my paranoia. Or was it just caution considering what happened?

**Fragment of Buidhe(L): A B-class mystic code created from the shards of a true noble phantasm. Modern magecraft has made this weapon viable however it is no substitute for the genuine article. Negates non-magical healing factors.**

'I have some serious research to do. Asobi was right, things were starting to get complicated. One thing's for sure, I'm not the only person who could use true magecraft.' ***Police sirens in the distance.** But first I had to explain this crap to the authorities...Can I get the psychotic serial killer back please?

**Ok I'm not gonna lie this fight was a bit linear. Not that much else could really happen, honestly, if it weren't for the convenient new magical plot device Stain would have had little to no chance of winning this one. **

**Hell even with the addition he barely made the cut(haha) which snowballed into a near disaster if it weren't for the lucky interference Iida and(mostly) Todoroki. Yes, I rolled for the fight, Stain was actually rather lucky all things considered. Though Todoroki was a hair away from killing him(rolled a 19 instead of a 20. Very close)**


	30. I might die this time

**I'm excited to write this chapter, now that the League of Villains is starting to make their moves I can finally introduce magical enemies, or at least weaponry to give them a fighting chance against our favorite OP broccoli boi. Not that these will come easily of course...Or cheap.**

"Frostfire, thaw him out. His wounds are cauterized so he should be fine but I'd rather not have him die of hypothermia after all the trouble we went through." I went back to my serious mode, Stain was stable for now, but he still only had 10 hp out of 100. Essentially anything stronger than a dog bite would kill him if we weren't careful.

Stepping closer I plant a quick kiss on Stain's forearm, bringing about shocked and confused looks from the others until they noticed his wounds closing entirely and color returning to the killer's face.

"What are you doing Yugi-kun?! After everything he did why would you heal him!" Iida protested, not wanting to get the villain back on his feet so quickly after beating him. After all those heroes died or were crippled by his hands.

"Questions need to be answered, and no, they can't wait. That blade we found earlier was able to cut my arm off, before using that he couldn't even cut through my skin. I can't allow something like that, or whoever supplied him with it to roam free." Even if it was a one of a kind item, anything similar would be fatal for most people. This weapon wasn't even particularly deadly since most wounds took weeks to heal, not hours, making the anti-regen useless.

But if they created a combat-based mystic code? It sent shivers down my spine.

The others couldn't deny that logic, plus with all the Nomu walking around friendly-fire was entirely possible, the League likely not wanting Stain to reveal any secrets. 'Think of the devil' I thought as a flying Nomu made its way towards us. To anyone else, it might have been going relatively fast. But to me, it was dive-bombing us at a speed that made Stain look like All Might.

A quick 50% Delaware Smash knocked it out of the air and into a nearby building, its body staying there in a dazed state. And it would remain there for quite a while since I then threw one of Stain's blades right into it's exposed brain. "That's two of them. The only one left would be the bulky one." I say casually, not noticing the other heroes staring at me with shock at how easily I took out the flying nuisance.

"Where the hell did that flying nuisance go-." Endeavor yelled as he ran across a corner only to see his target already dead. Great, now I have to call it something else or risk sounding like the flaming douche.

"I took care of it since you're here I can assume the bigger one is already dead?" Why did he look so surprised? It's not like taking down that cannon fodder was much of a- oh he's starring at my stump. Makes sense. "Yeah, Stain over there had some special weaponry, don't worry though, it should heal by tomorrow." I waved him off, only surprising him more as his eyes snapped to the unconscious ninja turtle reject lying next to us.

"_Lucky brat._" He muttered under his breath, barely audible to most of us, but still enough for Shoto to smile at his father's frustrations. "Whatever, the police should be here at any moment, tie him down I don't want any surprise escapes." For once we were in agreement.

And as the heroes who were directly involved with his capture, we were allowed to tag along. Or at least Mirko, Frostfire, and I were. Tenya and Native were too injured to do so but I got a free pass since my healing factor was well known and I wasn't bleeding any more.

**2 hours later, Police station. **

"And that's basically what happened, luckily the league didn't have anything close to what the USJ Nomu was so we managed to take care of the small fry easily enough." I finished telling my story to Tsukauchi, who sweatdropped at having creatures who could take on multiple pro heroes each referred to as 'small fry'.

"You know if it were any other person I could have sworn that my quirk was going on the fritz. But knowing that you're All Might's successor let me prep for the type of unique nonsense that seems to follow you two." The tired detective admitted, nearly regretting taking the position of lead investigator for anything League related. Honestly, magic. Magic! What was next, aliens?

"I have two questions left, first, did Mirko specifically give you permission to use your quirk as you saw fit during an emergency situation?" He had to make absolutely sure, just in case he needed to make some quick legal maneuvering to keep me safe. A thumbs up gave him his answer.

"And finally, is there any hypnosis type magecraft, and if so is there any way to protect against it?" If anyone needed to be protected from such things it was the detective with a lie detector quirk.

"There is and there are. I don't know how to perform any of the countermeasures at the moment though so I'll need some time to develop that. Give me a week and I'll see what I can do, for now just try to keep the topic out of your head as much as possible. Distract yourself, maybe take a few vacation days, stuff like that. Mages can only read surface thoughts on a whim, anything deeper requires more work." It wasn't perfect but it was the best we had on such short notice.

"...I'll keep that in mind." The overworked Japanese man took the advice under serious consideration.

*Boom. What I could only assume was a sonic boom echoed through the walls. "That's probably All Might, I should tell him everything that happened, have a good day Tsukauchi-san." I bow and head out. Something tells me that I'll be experiencing a bearhug in the near future.

"My baby!" I just didn't expect it to come from my mother, though after that shit show at Hosu I really should have. It must have been on live tv even if it only lasted for a few minutes. "I was so worried! Oh my god, what happened to your arm?! Does it hurt? Do you need painkillers? Will it grow back?!" A panicked string of words that could only be followed by the most experienced of speedsters shot out of her mouth.

All Might was indeed there, staying a safe distance away from the danger zone and not intending to take a step forward until I calmed mom down. 'This just in, All Might fears housewife. Sends his successor into the firing line.' This was going to take a while.

Several hours, in fact, granted a bit of that was explaining what happened to All Might. I definitely got him worried, knowing that yet another threat was out there and that it was quite the significant one. But he didn't become the #1 hero by being a coward, by the end of my explanation he bounced back with a big grin saying that he'd help as much as he could.

It was already sunrise by the time we finally left the police station and all I wanted to do was to sleep this off and hope that my arm comes back when I wake up. ***flash flash.** 'Oh for fucks sake.' I thought as dozens, maybe hundreds of camera flashes went right into my eyes while the media vultures cried out of an interview.

Not wanting to deal with this crap right now I raised my hand and stared down the reporters with the hardest look I could muster. Which must have been pretty bad since they all immediately shut up. Not that I was complaining.

"I've spent all day today, training, fighting, killing monsters, and bringing in a hero killer. I've lost an arm, a lot of blood, and I'm _tired._ So if you don't mind, I'm going to drive home with my mother and sleep this off." I made myself perfectly clear, pointing at my stump and daring anyone to stop me as I walked by with All Might and mom following awkwardly behind me.

The silence lasted until the moment we stepped into our car and mom started the car, All Might barely fitting into the mini-van. "Young Midoriya, have I ever told you that you're pretty scary when you're angry?" Ah, I guess I was a bit annoyed at the time. It seems to have worked so I couldn't complain.

'Wait a second did I just enter a car with All Might and mom. After saying that we were going home. In front of hundreds of reporters.'...Fuck.

**Next day, Izuku's apartment, 9:00 AM**

After the whole Stain incident, I was cut off by Mirko who decided that I had pretty much nothing left to learn from her. She did leave me with her contact information though, hinting at making me her sidekick whenever I finally earn my provisional license. Plus I could use the extra time to work on a few things.

'Iron, gold, silver, mercury...So many materials and I need them all in large amounts.' It was the next day, my arm had grown back, though it was still raw. And now I was trying my hand mystic code creation. Gotta keep up with the arms-race after all.

Right now I was thinking of developing a necklace designed to block any magical mental interferences. Easier said than done. Runecraft went a long way, and now that I had most of my circuits power wasn't too much of an issue. The real problem came with the earlier mentioned materials and my latest magical field of interest.

"Why does alchemy need to be so vague? At this point, I think I should just use the physics powered version of reality and stick with it." What's the point of fucking with reality when it was already full of little shortcuts? 'For example, the fact that over 99% of all matter is just empty space. Possible intangibility? Further research needed.'

On another note, I finally used all those points that I gained from leveling up. A grand total of 50...I feel like these were supposed to be used early on for comparatively massive power boosts. Using them now was useful, don't get me wrong. But...It was just so underwhelming.

They all went into WIS of course, all of my physical stats can be improved easily enough but INT and WIS, aren't so easy to improve. I could study more subjects and improve my brain using alchemy to raise my INT but WIS was a lot tricker. It being my lowest stat by over 100 points also helped my decision.

'I should probably visit the girls today. Maybe some more eyes on this problem will help.' Apparently the girls knew more or less what was going on from the party menu and were especially worried when I suddenly lost a good chunk of hp that _didn't _come back. Visiting would be a good way to lay some of those worries to rest.

'I wonder what time would be best?' ***Ping **_"Izuku Midoriya, you, us, my house, 10 minutes. Or else." ~Momo Yaoyorozu._

'Immediately it is, lest I face the wrath of several angry girlfriends.' I thought, survival instincts kicking in as I quickly explained the situation to mom while hurriedly shoving magical reagents into my inventory.

To my surprise mom actually looked at me with an understanding but concerned look before she wished me luck. By the time I got to the door, it almost felt like she was watching me run to my death. Then I remembered that I likely had three or four pissed off girlfriends to worry about. 'It was a good life'...

**9 minutes later.**

I arrive at the sight of Momo standing outside the gates to her mansion with a fucking whip in her hands. She looked at me, then to her watch, then back to me. "You're lucky you're punctual. Get inside, the others have prepared several pages of material for this." I swallow hard and do as she said, hoping that submitting would lessen my punishment.

As we made our way to Momo's room I could hear three voices from the other side of her door. 'Time to face the music.' We opened the door, only for me to get immediately glomped by an Uraraka missile going at full speed.

"You-You're-" She fumbled over her words, voice low and eyes hidden.

"I'm ok Ochako-chan, you know that it takes more than a missing limb to keep me down!" I try to console her...Completely misreading the situation.

"YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" My comment pushed her anger from a 9.5 to a solid 10 as she used her quirk on me before _slamming_ my head into Momo's mahogany floor with a picture-perfect Russian suplex.

**-200 "Ack!"**

"You went out to fight the fucking Hero Killer...And didn't invite me! Not only that but you nearly _died_ don't even bother lying and saying that you could handle it, I saw the healing debuff..." Oh. Oh, shit this was bad.

"O-Ochako-chan, I'm _so _sorr-"

"No, you're not. Don't lie to me Izuku I know for a fact that if this happened again you'd do the same thing. I know that I'm not strong enough to help you against these kinds of opponents and I know that you were just doing what you thought was right." Wait so why-

"Which is why we decided to go relatively easy on you compared to what I was going to do when I was angrier. Ibara-chan came along to make sure we didn't go too far." She finished, a saccharin smile on her face as she pointed at the two other girls in the room. Ibara was waving while trying to convince herself that she came for the right reasons while Pony just shook her head, knowing where this was really going.

"Was that why Momo-chan had the whip?" I asked, internally panicking at the suggestive weapon.

"What whip?" Ochako lost a bit of steam as she stared at Momo with a confused look, the ravenette blushing at the sudden attention before muttering that she was taking some lessons from Midnight who was all too happy to have a mini-me to teach the basics to.

'Asobi, analysis.' **'You dead son.' **'I thought so.'

**I'm going to be honest with you guys, other than fluff and character development most of the next few chapters are going to have a severe lack of action until the final exams come up. Though it will be followed by an intense abundance of action once the Two Heroes arc comes up.**

**That being said this stories upload schedule is going to take a hit since August is almost here and I'll be honest, it's going to be the busiest month I've had all year. Though not necessarily for bad reasons. It's my birth month for one, so that's a thing, but I also start my next semester of medical school so there's the biggest time sink right there.**

**Oh well, see you all later, next upload will probably be either the King of Blacksmiths story or False King, I'm in some serious need of badassery and those two are the best option by far.**


	31. Apologies, a promise, and preperations

**Last time we saw our brave foolish hero was when he was about to receive the tongue lashing of a lifetime from his worried girlfriends...Can you blame me for fearing this? But in all seriousness, I was very busy these past few weeks but with any luck, I'll have a normal schedule again sometime soon. Let's get into it.**

"Let's go through your thought process first Deku-kun. Why did you think going after a serial killer with a confirmed body count of over a dozen heroes by yourself was a good idea?" Momo started off the interrogation with the most obvious question.

"Well, I guessed that Iida-kun would go out looking for revenge after what happened to his brother and I deduced that Hosu would be Stain's next city. Iida-kun's internship was in Hosu. I put two and two together and planned to keep him out of trouble...Also, I was pretty sure I could take him." And in my defense, I probably could have if I didn't have to defend two additional people. And if Stain didn't have a magical weapon, that was a big one.

The girls took a collective sigh before Pony picked up where Momo left off. "If you were anyone else I'd think you were being arrogant. The fact may be that you were stronger than Stain, but you should know that in a battle anything can happen, please don't go in alone like that unless you have no other choice." I quickly agreed, they already accepted that as the situation stood I had to go in alone or risk Iida and Native's deaths.

"Why didn't you tell us though? Or at least All Might-sens- He knew didn't he? I'm sending that lying mountain of muscle into orbit the next time I see him!" ...Anger deflected! Sorry All Might, thanks for taking one for the team.

"I for one think you did the right thing and am merely here to make sure that the other girls don't let their emotions rule over them." Ibara reiterated. She was worried too but was far calmer about everything that happened. Her faith was still strong, especially after recent events.

"Aww. Does this mean no whip?" Momo sounded far too disappointed with that. Did her internship with Midnight awaken something that I should be worried about? Then again… Images of Momo in full leather ala Midnight's original costume flashed through my mind.

'With motivation like that maybe I should be leaning into this whole S&M thing instead of denying it at every turn. In private of course, my public life is already screwed as it is, I'd rather not let that get even worse.' Wait, why were they looking at me like that?

"...I was mumbling again wasn't I?" They nod in unison. Ochako grinning from ear to ear. Curse my old habits!

"Don't worry Deku-kun, there's no kink-shaming here. Plus we already have everything we need for bondage play!" Ochako exclaimed while suggestively playing with Ibara's hair. She was smacked over the head with said hair moments later as the intensely blushing religious girl squeaked.

"Down girl, we'll have time for exploration after Izuku-kun explains how he let himself lose an arm against someone weaker than him." That was still a weird one. For all their worry it came from a genuine sense of fear and confusion.

I had created this image of myself ever since I joined U.A. I was basically a juggernaut, someone who could be injured but never put down for good. Yet there I was, down and arm and near-dead in cold hard numerical data in front of all the girls. It must have been terrifying for them.

"Ah, right. So basically someone other than myself knows how to create mystic codes. Fair warning the knowledge of this alone can be very dangerous so I'd rather not get too into it until I've developed my anti-mind reading precautions." You know, its a little sad that me saying a sentence that ridiculous was actually taken seriously by the girls. Though only Pony knew the true significance of what I said, which was for the best due to the aforementioned mind reading.

"Mind reading villains and an arm's race. Got it, not gonna go into that for obvious reasons." Momo voiced the girl's general acceptance. "And I don't think I need to say that you have my support with any materials you may need." Oh, thank god! I didn't exactly want to drop several million yen on large amounts of gold, silver, or mercury if I didn't have to.

"If it's mental protection that you need have you thought of seeking a higher power? Or does your patron bar you from seeking help from other gods?" Ibara offered. That was a good question actually.

**Took you long enough to ask me that. I don't mind at all and some of the gods are more than happy enough to lend a hand if you're willing to pay them their due. These payments vary for each god so be wary. I suggest that you catch up on your mythology before you unintentionally make any enemies. That's all I'm authorized to say.**

...We were all silent at the go-ahead from my patron for accepting help from actual deities. Ibara was understandably nervous about the idea and not without good reason. Ancient gods were notorious for their selfishness and carelessness when it came to mortals. Though there were exceptions.

"I suggest caution. Benevolent or not you're still making a trade with beings far beyond our power. You shouldn't rush into any deals, whether with the devil or otherwise." That was also fair. What exactly did I have to offer the gods anyway? Other than the usual worship and basic offerings that used to be common.

"I'll think about it but Ibara-chan is right. Let's not experiment with powers beyond our comprehension just yet. Hell, I'm just lucky that the one in control of my power is just a troll instead of being actively malevolent."

**Damn straight kid, and I'm not in control, I just provide guidance when needed. Don't expect me to bail you out if you do something stupid.**

'Noted.'

"I think that settles pretty much everything that we can talk about for now so...Cuddle the pain away?" Pony offered, defusing the tension in an instant. Now _that_ was an idea I could get behind.

**The next day, U.A. 3rd person POV**

'I wonder what Vlad-sensei wants me to do after the whole Hosu fiasco.' I thought to myself as I walked to my sister class' homeroom after being summoned over the intercom. I imagined that I'd just continue my internships with Midnight-sensei, and All Might but apparently they were extremely busy too, dealing with the fallout of the incident both as teachers of U.A and heroes. Even Recovery Girl was busier than usual helping out at the hospitals in Hosu.

'Yare yare, what a mess that Stain created. The nomu were annoying and caused quite a bit of property damage sure but it was that maniac's fear tactics that really spooked the general populace, even after he was captured.' As distracted with my own thoughts as I was, Gamer's Mind still shone through and helped me notice the subtle shift in air pressure that indicated an incoming explosion. Too bad that he didn't react fast enough to give anything but a token resistance.

**BOOM! -200**

"I got the bastard! Glue giant, do your thing. Skull face, give him that liquid cement to work with. Damage extras focus fire on Deku, defensive extras prepare for a counterattack! Buggy wannabe, keep your eyes on him from above! Copycat, don't you dare think that me giving you my quirk means jack, we just need all the firepower we can get right now!" Kacchan's voice loudly rang through the hallway as I quickly reoriented myself, mind churning for a solution.

'I need time. Seeing that Kacchan just blew down a wall just to land a surprise attack I can assume that property damage is acceptable.' And with the ground turning into a liquid... Obvious solution is obvious.

"**Detroit Smash!**" A 100% smash onto the ground sent the liquid stone all over the place, blocking everyone's line of sight and knocking down those who didn't prepare for the high-density liquid hitting them at high speeds.

'Go for the brain and the body shall fall.' Kacchan was directing everyone, even if they had back up plans set up taking out their leader was essential. The fact that their leader was also one of their best combatants was just a bonus.

"**Colt Delaware Smash!**" Left arm, right leg, right arm, right leg, head, torso. Each shot shook him off balance, impaired his quirk use, pushed him back, or straight up knocked him out, whether from the shock, the whiplash, or the lack of oxygen from the air pressure differences.

'Did I go too far?' I thought to myself as Kacchan's now limp body broke through two walls and landed under a bit of debrees...Then I remembered that he was pretty tough and that he was a total dick in junior high and the guilt withered away and died.

"He's not the only one with explosive powers you overpowered harem pro-grk!" Monoma started to say before I grabbed his face, slammed him into the ground and gave him a quick jab to the stomach. Only minorly surprised to find a thin slab of steel in the way before shrugging and giving him another punch, this time empowered with 25% of OFA. Needless to say he didn't get back up.

"Having a lot of quirks is all well and good Monoma-san, but if you're a novice at using every one of them then you won't make it very far." I lectured the lightly moaning body beneath me before turning back my attention to the other 18 students who were coming out of their shock induced paralysis.

"You know, surprise attacks only work if you take down your target in one move. What are you going to do now that your leaders hav-" ***Tink tink**. I felt a light poke at my back, my shirt tore open but my skin remained unharmed. "You've gotten better at stealth Hagakure-san, but again it doesn't really matter if you can't hurt me. Sorry about this but I don't like drawn out fights." I have a feeling about what this is all about and I suppose I should play my part.

Crossing my arms I give the invisible hero in training ample time to get some distance before taking a page from my quirk's namesake. "**Double Lariat Smash!**" A certain Russian wrestler's special move on steroids was preformed, immediatelty scattering the remaining students with the hurricane force winds that it created in such a confined space. Half of them were knocked out on impact while the sturdier students were simply blown back an even further distance, taking them out of the fight all the same.

"You can come out now, Vlad-sensei, Aizawa-sensei." I call out, a hidden compartment in the ceiling opening up to reveal my homeroom teacher, followed by Vlad walking out of a nearby room using the door like a normal person.

"Damn, I thought they'd at least get in a few good hits. But I guess that's asking too much from class 1-A's golden boy now is it?" ...I guess the blood hero's infamous favoritism with his own class was still going strong.

"I expected as much. I told you what happened with Stain was a fluke Vlad-san, though I suppose this exercise served as a good lesson for everyone involved, regardless of the outcome." Aizawa shook his head, the result was predictable but still disappointing to him.

"You were trying to test me to see if I had a weakness to surprise attacks and on-the-spot thinking." The Stain incident wasn't my best moment but this was just short sighted, none of my schoolmates had the capability of taking me down quickly enough for a surprise attack to matter...Except for Momo-chan I guess, but she counters everyone with enough preptime.

"Correct, though it seems that those reports we were given were highly exaggerated. The police were being oddly hush-hush about the incident and didn't mention how exactly you lost that arm so we just assumed…" At least I know the police are keeping quite. Though you don't have to sound so disappointed Vlad-sensei.

"This was such an illogical way to go about it. I'm going to ask you directly Midoriya, do you know what caused you to nearly lose that fight with Stain, and are you preparing countermeasures? If not then so help me I'll find _someone_ who can beat some caution into you." Aizawa was being...Oddly wholesome about all this. In his own sort of weird way, I should at least try to ease his worries.

"I can safely say that what happened with Stain was a one off, I got complacent and never thought that anyone could...Ok listen, this is heavily classified for a good reason so I can't say much but…" I tried to parse through my thoughts, finding the best way to explain without divulging too much.

"Stain had a special weapon that caused my injury, before he used that he couldn't even cut me. Now I know such weapons exist and I even know how to replicate them myself, the only remaining issue is finding the bastard who created it and let Stain get his hands on it." I was still pretty sore about getting bamboozled by rune magic. Call it professional pride...Wait I don't get paid!

"Would such a weapon be particularly easy to replicate? I'd at least like to know a time frame for when this could become a problem." Aizawa took the new information in stride and went straight into intelligence gathering.

"It shouldn't, if I were to attempt to make something on that level then it would take me days, maybe weeks to construct it myself, even if I had all of the resources available to me. For someone without super speed, unlimited resources, or advanced knowledge…" I crunched the numbers in my head, not everyone has a Momo at their disposal.

"Maybe a couple months? Though it can be lower if there was more than one person working on it. In addition some of the materials used are _extremely_ rare and can't simply be bought." Aizawa nodded and filed that bit of information for later.

"*Sigh, it's better than nothing I suppose. Don't slack off problem child, I hate to admit it but we'll be relying on you in this case. Don't make me regret it. Ah, and don't forget that finals are next month we have something special planned for the practical exam so you should prepare." Vlad apparently said a bit to much as Aizawa reprimanded him for speaking too much before rushing him out of the hallway, leaving me to deal with the ten odd unconscious students with only another ten injured students to assist.

"Uh...No hard feelings?" A bunch of cold glares were all I received, maybe I should had held back a bit.

**Rumble, crash! **A nearby ceiling finally gave out and crumbled into an already existing pile of rubble… Wait wasn't that the rubble where Kacchan buried? "Whoops."

**It's been so long! I've been pretty busy, both with IRL stuff and with all the new stories so this one has been neglected for quite a bit. My apologies, hopefully I'll be able to get back into the rythm of writing this alongside my other stories. Well, hope you all enjoyed it, have a great day!**


End file.
